Electric Pop! Pornograffiti
by angel puppeteer
Summary: AU/ SasuSaku. "You are my inspiration." And so he said. She would have been charmed. But he continued, "little sister."
1. high technology hide and seek

0.

"Sakura-chan, Otou-chan has great news!"

Green eyes blinked innocently. "Really…? What is it? What is it?"

Grin. Music flooded in. The background went pink and fluffy with little hearts and rainbow over the horizon. "Otou-chan will marry his love Mikoto-chan next week!"

Drop. Pink was gone, replaced by dull hue of gray and black.

"Na—nani…?"

"What's wrong? You have met Mikoto-chan, haven't you?"

Fists clenched. "That… THAT BITCH!"

_SLAP._

Green eyes widened.

_Papa slapped me. Papa slapped me._

Her arms trembled.

Green eyes, only darker, became filled with pain. "Sakura-chan, baby I'm sorry I hurt you… Onegai, Sakura-chan…"

"…I… HATE YOU!"

"SAKURA!"

_BLAG._

"SAKURA! Come back here! Sakura!"

_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

She ran blindingly, clutching her cellular phone. _I don't want to go home. But… where should I go?_

---

--

**high-technology hide and seek**

--

---

I.

Swirling neon lights, spotlights and a sparkling orb.

Deafening beats of the drum continued.

Sweating bodies rocked against each other as the blare of rock music resonated through out the disco hall. Smokescreen was thick and the blinking swirling lights were sickening neon, hurtful to the eye.

_Give me a shot of insanity_

_A taste from your lips_

_I'm losing touch_

_I'm losing sense_

_Give me a shot of little fuck_

_A taste from your heavenly kiss_

_I want more_

_I want more_

_Don't lose control_

_This is the night of serenade_

_I'll give you a share_

_From my bed and get intoxicated_

_Give me a shot of Black Death_

_Fuck each other till the end_

_This pain crazes me_

_Let's meet each other in hell_

Guitar solo.

_I want more_

_I want more_

_Don't lose control_

Another guitar solo. And deafening beats of drum.

The walls of _Love Love Disco Hall_ trembled as the intensity of the music heightened. Bodies swayed and rocked against the music. Awed, ladies stared up to the makeshift stage. Four silhouettes stood behind the smokescreens, each towing an instrument.

_This is Forever Love._

-

-

II.

The wonder of night lights of Rainbow Bridge amazed her. Sakura pressed her face against the glass. _Amazing. _Her phone beeped twice. Thrice. Four times.

Five. Six. Seven.

YOU HAVE 17 MESSAGES

_Read?_

There was another message alert tone.

YOU HAVE 19 MESSAGES

YOU HAVE 20 MESSAGES

YOU HAVE 21 MESSAGES

"_What's wrong? You have met Mikoto-chan, haven't you?"_

She gritted her teeth.

YOU HAVE 25 MESSAGES

_Read?_

Small hands rose to rub her eyes.

_I will not cry. _

YOU HAVE 26 MESSAGES

YOU HAVE 28 MISSED CALLS

YOU HAVE 12 VOICE MESSAGES

The bus stopped, she got out, and shivered as the breeze brushed against her thin frame. She looked around the place, _very unfamiliar_, she thought. The bus stop was near the train eyes looked up to the boards where Tokyo locations were being flashed. A particular word caught her eye. A small smile fell over her features as she walked over the counter.

-

-

III.

_I love you honey_

_You make me wanna feel desirous_

_So when you say goodbye_

_I felt lonely_

_How could you deceive me?_

_You sound so true_

_So true_

The voice was low. Seductive. Dark and it felt like it was scarping against her skin… seducing listeners to hear more. It sent shivers down to her spine, making fine hairs on her nape stand up. She bit her lip and turned 90 degrees to her left.

She can't listen anymore.

It was _hypnotizing_.

But… beautiful. The way the singer sang was captivating, it was like he was begging, but demanding at the same time. Wanting to be found but continued to hide, to be held by but hated to be touched… to be—

Sakura blushed horribly, _it makes me feel funny._ She stepped out of the disco hall, fighting the urge to look around and see his face.

-

-

IV.

_Dial._

…

…

_Ring. _

_Ring._

Naruto lifted the receiver. "Moshi moshi."

"Konbanwa." Ten-Ten greeted lazily.

"Konbanwa." He replied dully.

"Have Sakura called yet?"

Sigh.

Ten-Ten can sense Naruto's frown. "Argh. That girl. Stay calm, OK."

He stiffened. "Nanda?"

Snort. "I know you're…itching."

Blink. "Huh?"

"Never mind. Ja."

A sigh.

"Ja."

_Click._

-

-

V.

"That was so cool, Sasu-chan!" _Sasu-chan_ suppressed the urge to growl as he coughed slightly after receiving a painful whack on his back.

Hayate Rei, playing bass, was two years older than Sasuke. His startling green eyes matched his red hair. He was in senior year, attending an all-boys high school. Wanting to appear cool, he became obsessive in dressing in all black, believing it suit him.

Another senior, dark-haired and dark-eyed Tokonatsu Seki grinned. "For once I agree with Hayate, no matter how sappy he sounded." His grin became a laugh. He was Hayate's childhood friend; both were in the same high school. Being the mature one ("because I _have a _girlfriend, unlike you pitiful guys"), he had appointed himself as the leader of their group.

Sitting on a chair with drumsticks on his hands, Shichikawa Touya shrugged and continued drumming in air, humming tunelessly. He attended Konoha High School and was in second year. Unlike the two seniors, Shichikawa was quiet, choosing only to talk when deemed necessary.

"Ne, Sasuchan, have you decided? Come on! We can earn millions and lots of deals with your voice and pretty _prettiness_!" Rei exclaimed, his expression dreamy.

Seki nodded, "the invitation is still open, Sasuke. Your pretty face is an asset. We'll attract audiences with your stage presence and _face_."

Sasuke frowned meditatively as he began to pack his guitar. _They're after my face?_

Beside him, Rei continued, "a pretty boy with angel voice and a superb guitar god…" his eyes glazed over. "I can't ask for more! Forever Love will ROLL!" Touya smirked a little, and Sasuke shouldered his backpack and guitar.

"I'll think about it."

"Good, but no pressure, man. If you don't want—"

"No." Sasuke interrupted, "I will definitely think about it."

"Cool." Seki nodded and lifted his bag.

-

-

VI

_Dial._

…

…

_Ring. _

_Ring._

Shuffle.

"Hello?"

"Yo."

She frowned. "Ten-Ten?"

"Hai. Sakura-chan is still on the loose."

The frown deepened. "What is she, a dog?"

Ten-Ten grimaced. "Iie. What made you say that?"

"Your sentence. I don't like it."

"Whatever." Ten-Ten rolled her eyes.

Sigh.

"I'm worried."

"Me, too." Ten-Ten lifted the remote and flipped through the channels. She flinched. "Wow, listen to this. A fried starfish, eh? Sounds exotic but _ew_." She changed channel then grinned. "Wow, Barney at eleven o'clock? Amazing."

"Ten-Ten," Hinata sighed.

"Mmm?"

"I'm worried."

A pause. "Me, too."

"Sakura can be so…" Hinata bit her lower lip.

"…juvenile, yeah, I know. I told her so many times to grow up. I wonder what happened."

"But still…I'm worried." Hinata began to chew on her nails.

Ten-Ten settled on watching the cooking show. "Me, too,"

"Ne, I wonder…what she's doing."

Ten-Ten grimaced at the sight of the peculiar fizzy dish. It looked disgusting. She flipped to another channel. "Huh? Oh yeah—right. She's probably eating ramen or riceballs or yakinuki to death."

"But _still_… I'm worried."

Ten-Ten decided to watch Barney. "Me, too. Me, too."

-

-

VII.

He checked his watch: 9PM. He needed to get home fast. His mother was probably worried. So he walked faster, hoping to catch the last train.

Inside the train, he thought about joining the band his older brother formed four years ago: _Forever Love_. Singing wasn't his strong point, and he hated crowds but then, he discovered he liked music, writing music and playing music. Moreover, he got the voice to sing at least decently. He blushed, a frown marring his features, slightly embarrassed at Rei's adjective.

An angel voice.

He snorted and heaved the guitar bag closely, his legs aching at standing for so long. His eyes traveled around the occupants of the train bound to Ropponggi.

And a girl with pink hair caught his interest.

Large green eyes, a wide forehead, thin lips and ivory skin. To Sasuke, her looks were above average— _ever the pragmatist_. She was plain at first sight, but the longer you look, the more satisfactorily attractive she became. _It must be the green eyes,_ he thought, that swayed his usual stiff opinion about women and their looks. They were bright— _vivid_— green that they appeared glowing, like neon. And her strange hair. _Weird,_ he commented, raising an eyebrow at the absurdity of the hair color.

And then, he creased his forehead, noticing her cheeks. They were _wet_, and her eyes were moist_._

_She was crying._

Sasuke saw her jumped as her cell phone rang. Her eyes widened slightly, bit her lower lip as if she was torn between hurling her phone and answering the call, but settled into pressing a button to reject the call, scowled, and put the instrument into her skirt's pocket.

Unbidden, his dark eyes lowered to her legs. She was wearing a striped pink and white jacket with overlarge hood, a pink thin-strapped shirt with silver letterings of _ANGEL_, and white miniskirt which was excessively short, enough to show her underwear if she would not be careful in moving her legs around. She had red/white Chuck Taylor on with no socks.

He smirked. _Nice legs._

The train's speed decreased as the next station came in view. The girl stood up, zipped up her track jacket, and he noticed she was standing exactly in front of him, giving him a full length view of her. _Ah. Short. Very short._ She barely reached his chin but still…she had very nice legs. Nice enough for an Uchiha to stare at dumbly.

She wore the hood absent-mindedly and as soon as the train stopped, she started walking briskly…— and as she got past him (without even looking at him, much to his chagrin) he caught a whiff of her fragrance.

She smelt like cherry blossoms and wine.

And her eyes…Sasuke frowned, _very bright. Blinding, capturing me._

-

-

VIII.

Green eyes began to water. "I can't go home."

Her cell phone began to ring.

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

Reject?

Accept?

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate— _BEEP.

REJECTED

-

-

IX.

_Dial._

…

…

_Ring. _

_Ring._

"Hullo?"

"Ino."

She frowned. "Shikamaru? This is strange. You hate using phones, don't you?" Ino studied her nails. _Ah. I think I should try that purple nail polish._

"Yeah, look, have you tried calling Sakura?"

"An hour ago, at least a dozen times! I left voice messages!"

"And?"

Silence reigned. Shikamaru sighed. "I get it."

Ino rolled her eyes. "That's news to me."

"Here's some news, miss blonde and perfect, Naruto is crying." He snapped.

Her blue eyes widened. "What? That moron."

"He's _bawling_. Neji is turning red which means he's close to exploding WHICH means he'll probably murder Naruto."

"You better try stopping Neji from killing Naruto. The moron is just too worried."

"This is troublesome. I think I should not have shared a dorm room with these two troublesome brats."

Shuffle.

"Who is troublesome?" a voice thundered.

"Yo, Neji." Ino winced; she can visualize Shikamaru's expression from the other line. "Ino, got to go."

"Good luck, my man. Oyasumi."

"Good night."

_Click._

-

-

X.

she's not answering her phone

FROM: Ten-ten  
9:15:29 PM

she's not even texting me that brat

FROM: Ino  
9:32:13 PM

she's enjoying this does she?

FROM: Ten-ten  
9:35:34 PM

hmph I'll kill her tom

FROM: Ino  
9:40:15 PM

not before I do

FROM: Ten-ten  
9:54:35 PM

-

-

XI.

"Tadaima." Sasuke called, shutting the door close gently behind him. His mother came from the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun! It's almost ten PM. Where have you been? I was worried. Were you stranded or—"

He sighed. "No. I was with…" should he tell her? "Okaa-san, I'm joining a band."

Her eyes widened. "A band?"

"Hai."

"Oh." She smiled at him and touched his shoulder. "So?"

He blinked. "…what?"

She smiled. "Well? I'm not going to stop you."

He sighed, relieved. "I see."

"Hai, it's your life. You're already in high school. I trust you. You can make your own decisions." She smiled again.

"Arigato Okaa-san."

"Have you eaten?"

He shook his head. The disco hall did not offer free food to its musicians.

"Let's eat dinner together. I have something to tell you."

-

-

XII

_Dial._

…

…

_Ring._

_Ring._

Gaara lifted the receiver. "What do you want?" He grunted.

Ten-Ten cringed. _Ah, the goth boy,_ "Konbanwa, Gaara-san," she tried to sound pleasant.

Grunt.

"Oh well, so much for trying to sound polite, eh?" Ten-Ten inwardly winced. She can sense the redhead's deepening scowl over the phone. "May I speak to Temari?"

"Chotto,"

_Oh, he sounds POLITE. _

Gaara shoved the phone under Temari's nose. The blonde girl shrieked. "OY!"

"Phone," he said flatly. Temari glared, snatching the phone, then her nose caught a sniff of something… burning.

"What the… HEY, IS SOMETHING BURNING?"

Gaara cocked his head on the side. "The barbeque,"

"WHAT!" Temari shouted.

"OY, PIPE DOWN, WILL YA TEMARI?" Kankuro shouted from the living room, watching his favorite puppet show.

"SHUT UP!" She hollered and turned to the phone. "Hallo?"

"That was nice."

Temari blinked, "Tenchan?"

Ten-Ten sighed loudly. "Hey,"

"Oh, sorry 'bout the shouting spree you heard over the phone. What's up?"

"Sakura."

"Sachan?" Temari sat, flipping through a magazine.

"She's missing."

Silence. Ten-ten waited.

Then a scream: "NA— _NANI__?"_

-

-

XIII.

YOU HAVE 15 VOICE MESSAGES

"Sakura! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOUR FATHER IS VERY WORRIED. CALL US ASAP! DON'T BE A SELFISH FOREHEAD ALIEN. TELL US WHERE YOU ARE!"

"Sakura-chan, please, where are you? We are worried. Please respond as soon as you can."

"Sakura, you fore—" DELETE

"Haruno, I'm leaving a message and you better listen. Go home like an obedient dog— _Neji, you insensitive bastard!_"

"Sakura… don't be so juvenile."

"I AM WORRIED AND I KNOW I'M SHOUTING OVER THE PHONE LIKE SOME CRAZY BITCH—" DELETE

"Sakura-chan, princess, please I didn't mean to hurt you, I am so sorry. Please, tell me where I can find you."

"Sakura-chan, are you safe? Please, Ten-ten and Ino-chan are really worried. Please…"

"FOREHEAD ALIEN— _Ino-chan, I don't think Sakura-chan will respond to your aggressive messages— _BUT MOM I AM WORRIED"

"Yo! Everyone's going mad looking for you! _Arf! Arf!_ I am pissed with all the text messages and group messages from Ino telling us to flood you with messages. Can you at least reply and tell us that you haven't jump from a roof?"

"SAKURA-CHAN I WILL SAVE YOU! JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE AND I WILL WALTZ IN CLAD IN MY ORANGE SHINING ARMOR!"

"Sa-chan, whatever it is you're facing, relax and make sure your feet is on the ground. DON'T JUMP PFF THE ROOF!"

"My fair Sakura-san, your beauty that shines in the dark! Do not fear, my love, for my love will see you throuuuuugh—" DELETE

"Sakura. Can you just go back to your house and mope there? Temari-neesan kept screaming over the phone."

"You are troublesome."

_Click._

NO MORE VOICE MESSAGES

-

-

XIV.

Kakashi sighed. He tried again. _Dial… Ring— _Music greeted his ear, a ringback:

_omoi kasane yume o kasane hibi o kasane_

_ase ni mamire namida korae chi o tagi rase_

— _BEEP._

"Mmm."

The doorbell rang. He looked up, blinking. Glancing at the nearest wall clock, it read: 10:15. Wondering who would visit him this late, he went to the door and opened it.

-

-

XV.

"So, Sasuke-kun, do you disagree with my decision?"

He didn't answer. His eyes fixed on the television.

"Sasuke-kun." His mother sighed, exasperated. "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke blinked and swallowed his food. "Gomen, I was thinking about—" _this girl I saw in the train in miniskirt_—"stuffs."

She smiled. "I said, do you contradict me with my decision?"

"Of what?" he asked absent-mindedly.

She let out a sigh again. Her son can be so gullible sometimes. Or downright idiot. "I…" she gulped.

"I'm engaged."

-

-

XVI.

_Dial._

…

…

_Ring. _

_Ring._

"It's almost twelve. What the hell's going on?"

Cough.

"May I speak to Naruto-kun?"

There was a groan. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Shikamaru, of course. The sarcasm is so Shikamaru."

Again, the boy groaned. "Hai, chotto matte, sensei."

Shuffle.

And then a shout: "NARUTO!"

And a groan: "Oy, oy— Neji, what the hell did you just do? Have you killed him?" And another long groan and one-sided conversation: "Argh, no, I was just kidding man — kidding. Darn, you won't survive in Kansai, boy— oh well, Naruto's still breathing. Yo, yo, yo— shit, he's face is all— NARUTO! WA— Kakashi-sensei is on the phone, moron."

Another shuffle.

"Ouch!"

"Watch your step, idiot!"

"Whoa!"

Crash. A sound of breaking china.

"Oh no… that's the fifth time you— _NO, NEJI!_ DON'T — MURDER — HIM — IN — FRONT — OF — ME. _DO IT OUTSIDE!_ Not here in the dorm! Outside, man, outside! No blood on MY sofa, on MY couch and on MY—"

Kakashi winced.

Curses. Crashes.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!"

"OUCH!"

Shuffle.

Shuffle.

Naruto grasped the phone. "Hullo?" he choked.

"Naruto."

"Sensei! What's up?" he gasped, clutching his throat.

"Naruto-kun, stop worrying about Sakura."

Frown. "Nani?"

"She's alright now. She's under my care. She ran away from her father. Family problems, I guess. So, sleep now and prepare for tomorrow's super exam."

"WHAT? She's at _your_… apartment? But you're a—" Naruto cleared his throat. "Fine, fine— yeah, yeah. Neji was trying to murder me, alright! Oh, it's about his set of pearly combs— I mean I didn't mean to _accidentally _comb my hair with his collectibles but— fine, I'll stop. How was she? Where did she stay all this time?"

"Ichiraku, she said. Then she watched Kabuki then went to the karaoke. After that, she checked out the newest band playing in Love Love Disco Hall and tried the newest ramen flavor at the Mitsubachi."

"Whoa! Love Love Disco Hall?! But that's— oh, should I be worried? What happened? Why did she run away?"

"You're not paying attention, Naruto-kun. I said family problems."

"What _kind_ of family problem?"

"Her father wants to remarry." Kakshi replied. Naruto winced. "Obviously, little Sakura overreacted."

"Argh. That's Sakura-chan, alright. Arigato for telling me. I'm at peace now."

"OK. Ja."

"Ja."

_Click._

A plate came soaring towards him.

"Duck, Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled.

Crash.

"See? SEE? This is EXACTLY—" **crash!** "—why I **hate **staying with these two troublesome brats—" **crash!**

Crash. Crash.

Shikamaru dove behind the sofa. **CRASH!**

"MORON."

"Neji, STOP THROWING THINGS— uh… oh…" Shikamaru's words were cut off as a brush came pelting towards him.

_WHAM!_

"This is so troublesome."

Sigh.

"And Ino said I'm exaggerated."

He rolled his eyes.

"Duh."

-+-

THANK YOU

ELECTRO POP! PORNOGRAFITTI is re-written as a parting project of ANGEL-PUPPETEER (with _Sanctuary of Seven_): THANK YOU VERY MUCH-UU


	2. the technology that brought good news

0.

_Let's have a night_

_Of pure bliss_

_Together in the bed of grass_

_Let's love_

_Pray to the Welkin Princess_

_To guide our love_

_This night this night_

_Let's forget our humanity_

_Surrender our fears_

_Make our dream reality_

_Pray to the Welkin Princess_

_For an everlasting love_

_But this is indecency_

_This is corruption_

_My Sweetheart_

_Heaven will abandon us_

_Angels will haunt us_

_Please_

_Pray to the Welkin Princess_

_My Sweetheart_

_And forget our tie_

_As one blood flowed in our veins_

_Forget our humanity_

_I'm not a person anymore_

_I am your lover_

_And don't call me_

_Brother_

Sasuke winced at the lyrics of his song. _This is sick._ He crumpled the paper and threw it at the waste basket.

Later on, he bent down and retrieved it.

**--**

**-**

**the technology that brought the good news**

-

--

I.

Six fifteen AM, Konoha Prefectural High School. Tokyo.

Ten-Ten winced as the soccer ball flew past her.

Wham, and hit the goal.

Wahoo, cheered the bystanders.

"OY, Harukaze, Shimamura— RUN FASTER! RUN! _RUN!_ Come on—SWEAT!" All-Girl's soccer team coach Momochi Zabuza shouted through his megaphone.

Swoosh, swoosh, _swoosh_—

Ten-Ten shivered. Sakura had kicked three balls respectively. How the hell she did that was beyond Ten-ten's human comprehension. "YOU! Yes, _you_!" Zabuza-sensei yelled pointing at pale-haired Ikeda. "Stop worrying about your OH-So-Beautiful finger nails! WE'RE IN A MIDDLE OF THE PRACTICE—"

Wham, wham, _wham—_

All three of the soccer balls rocketed everywhere, hitting streetlamps and bleachers. _Aaarrrgh,_ Ten-Ten dodged all of them. _Her massive leg strength is horrible!_

Swoosh, _swoosh_— Ten-Ten whirled around, just in time Sakura kicked two soccer balls. The goalkeeper bent her knees, her arms up, looking like an idiot. _She really was a horse. A horse, I'm sure of it—_

"OY YOU BETTER DO YOUR JOB, TEN-TEN! YOU'RE A GOALKEEPER —! DID YOU HEAR ME? DID YOU? DID YOU DID YOU DID YOU DID YOOOOU?"Zabuza-sensei shouted, at least five to seven veins throbbed all together in his temple.

Wham, _wham—_

This time, Ten-Ten rolled like a log before wiggling like a worm.

"DON'T JUST _STAND_ THERE! MOOOOOVE…!" Zabuza-sensei hollered like a madman, flapping his arms. "Move move move move move move move _mooooooove_!"

"ARE YOU STUPID? I'M _MOVING_ YOU IDIOT!" Ten-Ten yelled, now doing acrobatics to dodge the balls.

The rest of the soccer team grimaced horribly.

"Aw…" Temari winced as she watched the soccer balls (_almost_ five of them) zigzagged through the field. Ten-Ten was now bending her knees and her body sideways, arms raised above her head.

"What's up with Haruno?" Harukaze Sumire asked, the All-Girl's Konoha Soccer Team captain. She had a stern pretty face, pin-straight black hair (the type you see in _Pantene_ commercials) with even bangs above her eyes. The third year captain was popular but her cold attitude was a turn off among the males. But still, they liked her ice-blue eyes: the Ice Queen (or the Ice Bitch).

Ten-Ten was now running in circles as barrage of soccer balls attacked her. "She's… not pissed, is she?" Ikusawa Sayo, second year, asked, referring to Haruno who had a psychotic expression.

"It's amazing how Ten-Ten dodges…" Shinozaki Yuki said.

Swoosh, _swoosh_—

They watched Ten-Ten did a Matrix (bending backwards). "COOLNESS!" Bubbly blonde Hasunoue Kairi cheered.

"HASUNOUE!" Harukaze snapped.

Wham, _wham—_

One hit a lamp post nearby. One hit a passing sophomore in the head.

Wince.

"THIS IS NOT _DODGE BALL_, TEN-TEN!" Zabuza-sensei yelled as Ten-Ten ducked, swayed, twirled, jumped, somersaulted and did cartwheels.

"GO TEN-TEN!" Temari cheered. Wham! –cringe- Wham! –cringe- Wham! –cringe- _Wham!_ Temari paled, grimacing. "Wow…" the dents on the bleachers and posts deepened.

"Make her stop." Harukaze-sempai paused. There were creaking sounds of metal being bent. She looked up to the posts that held up the scoreboard. "Before she destroys our field."

Hasunoue grinned. "It's like stopping a bullet train, Sumire-sempai."

A louder creak.

"Sakura-san maybe cute but she's a scary freshman." Shimamura Rika said. "In fact, she kicked the ball directly to Hyuuga's ass the other training day and she's not even—"

"OY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? THIS ISN'T THE RIGHT TIME TO CHIT-CHAT!"

Creak.

The girls winced upon hearing the shout. And instantly, they shuffled, panicking. "RUN FASTER! RUN AS IF THE WORLD IS SHAKING LIKE POPCORN! RUN!" Zabuza-sensei yelled. "AND YOU— OY HARUNO, _HA-RU-NO—_ I'M TALKING TO YOU! AIM FOR THE GOAL—THE _GOAL, GIRL!_ THE GOAL, PINKY!"But soccer balls remained zigzagging across the field; once, Zabuza-sensei was forced to duck as one ball swerved towards him.

Beside the coach, his assistant, Haku, the Team's manager, was killing his time by looking at his oblong-shaped mirror, murmuring, batting his lashes: "Mirror, Mirror who's the fairest of them all?"

Zabuza-sensei struck him with his megaphone on top of his head. "Quit obsessing with your mirror."

"Who's the fairest of them all?" asked Haku and shoved the mirror onto Zabuza-sensei's face. The coach backed away in fright. Haku raised his brow.

"What? Got scared of what you saw— owwww!"

"Shut up and do your paperwork!"Zabuza-sensei screamed.

-

-

II.

Friday, seven fifteen AM; first floor, slipper/locker room:

"KIBA, yo!" feisty blond-haired Uzumaki Naruto called out loudly, raising a hand, a grin across his face.

Kiba frowned then eventually grinned. "YO, U-ZU-MA-KI!" _What a loudmouth. He and that damned soccer girl really are friends. Both are loudmouths. _He thought as he changed his footwear. Boys from different levels began to crowd inside the slipper room.

"Oy, Kiba, have you heard already?" Naruto asked excitedly.

The brown-haired boy raised a brow. "What?"

Naruto grinned. "Sakura-chan went to Love Love Disco Hall last night!"

Blink. Blink.

_Thump_

"Hey, Kiba! Oy!" Naruto shook Kiba. "You fine? Hey somebody, go and get a fire truuuuuuuck!" he yelled to the people around him.

"A _what?_" a sophomore asked.

"A fire truck, man! C'mon, a fire truck!" Naruto yelled, panicking. He looked down to Kiba's unmoving form lying to the ground with his eyes wide open.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Call an _ambulance_." A random guy said.

-

-

III.

Seven fifteen AM, in front of the Principal's Office:

"Oi, have you heard!" a brown-haired boy asked excitedly to Neji who walked with his eyes closed.

"Nani?" Hyuuga asked, opening one eye.

"Haruno went to Love Love Disco Hall last night!"

Blink.

Footsteps stopped.

Another footsteps.

A boy with dark shoulder-length hair suddenly popped out of thin air and said: "ALONE?"

"Yep!" the brown-haired replied.

"COOLNESS! She's been to HEAVEN, man!"

"Idiot." Neji growled.

-

-

IV.

Seven twenty two AM, first floor hallway:

"Oi, have you heard!" Shikamaru lazily turned to face his classmate and childhood friend Chouji.

"What?"

Chouji grinned, and a chip fell. Nara had to hide a wince. "Inuzuka said Haruno went to Love Love Disco Hall last night!"

Shikamaru's jaw dropped.

Chouji fished huge pack of banana chips from his pocket. _"_And guess what!" he added, swallowing the whole contents of the pack.

Shikamaru didn't dare ask.

"She went there ALONE!"

He groaned. Rumormongers were troublesome. Shikamaru made a mental note to stuff a broom down Naruto's throat. Though, he sincerely hoped, Neji hadn't done it first.

"Oh man!" Chouji began to drool. "Love Love Disco Hall is the perfect place to watch kickass HORNY rockbands!"

Shikamaru cringed.

"Aw, it was such a good place to eat chips while making out with your honey pie!"

Another cringe. "You're sick." Shikamaru said.

"Oh by the way, can I copy your assignment about fractions?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Troublesome,"

-

-

V.

TO: Sasuke  
FROM: Itachi  
SUBJECT: (none)

I heard you got invited to join Forever Love. How does it feel like to be _my_ replacement?

TO: Itachi  
FROM: Sasuke  
SUBJECT: Re: (none)

Damn you

TO: Sasuke  
FROM: Itachi  
SUBJECT: Re: (none)

Tsk such violence towards your favorite brother... that hurts

TO: Itachi  
FROM: Sasuke  
SUBJECT: GO AWAY

You're my ONLY brother, idiot

...

**You have an instant message from: ITACHI**

Itachi: oh? Now that's some recognition from foolish little brother. To tell you the truth, I am touched

Sasuke: go away

Itachi: so did you join?

Sasuke: yes

Itachi: why?

Sasuke: I want to kill time with something for a change

Itachi: hn.

Itachi: don't screw it up

Sasuke: don't you dare compare me with _yourself_

Itachi: look after Mother, won't you foolish little brother

Sasuke: hmph as if you have to tell me that

Itachi: no beers, no drugs, no sex and no tears

Sasuke: JUST GO AWAY WON'T YOU?

Itachi: and oh, don't fall in love with her

Sasuke: her? Who is her?

**Itachi has logged off**

Sasuke: what the fuck does it mean?

-

-

VI.

Eight fourteen AM, 2nd Floor Class 2-E:

"Oi Matsubara, have you heard?" A second year asked his friend who was reading the current volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

"What?"

"Uzumaki told Inuzuka who told Fujitaka who told Hajimaru who talked to Takaishi that Haruno went to Love Love Disco Hall last night!"

Matsubara stopped reading, his eyes rounding in excitement. "Really? Haruno the 1st year hellion with super tight ass and nice legs and boo—"

"IDIOT! Heard you talking about Sa-chan and her tight ass!" a voice shouted. The two males winced. It was Temari, another soccer player with blonde hair.

"Temari—" Matsubara groaned. He knew how dangerous this girl was. "Oh damn, get your foot off my… _wow_…" Matsubara whistled, looking down onto something… interesting: Temari's foot was pressed against his hip bone, causing her skirt to rise considerably, giving him a perfect view of—

"You idiots! So you're checking her out Matsubara! I'll kill you, pervert!"

Matsubara Keisuke perked up at being called pervert. "I'm NOT a pervert! I just know how to appreciate cute girls!"

Temari pressed her foot harder. "Idiot!"

Matsubara grinned. "Oh, by the way Temari-chan,"

Temari didn't like the glint in his eyes.

"…nice yellow polka-dot bikini—"_ WHAM! "_WHOA!"

"PERVERT!" Temari screamed, blushing. So, he WAS staring down to her yellow polka-dot bikini which was given by Haruno last year as a Christmas present.

"OI! OI! Matsubara! MATSUBARA!" His friend shouted, calling after Matsubara who flew outside the window.

-

-

VII.

Eight twenty-two AM, Love Love Disco Hall, Shibuya.

Sasuke sat down and unfastened his guitar pack.

Footsteps from the hallway, while, Sasuke was plugging his guitar, and he fingered the chords absent-mindedly.

The door swung open.

"UCHIHA-KUN!" Tokonatsu Seki greeted.

"SASU-CHAN!" Hayate Rei yelled.

"Idiots." Sasuke growled.

"LET'S ROLL, BABY!" Rei cried happily.

"Go roll yourself," Sasuke said.

-

-

VIII.

Eight twenty five AM, five minutes before morning bell, 2nd Floor hallway:

"Ino-chan! INO-CHAN!"

The blonde girl raised her eyebrows at the sight of her friend Hyuuga Hinata rushing to her. "Hinata-chan, what's up? That's strange. You're _shouting_." The blonde girl said, grinning.

Hinata panted, stopping in front of the blonde. "Oh, Ino-chan, have you heard?"

"What?" the blonde frowned.

Hinata blushed. "Um…Sa… Sa… Sa… _Saku_… Sakura… chan…"

"Hinata-chan, please try to speak clearer." Ino instructed patiently.

The Hyuuga's blush reddened even more. "I… I… she… she… oh… err… um—"

"What?" Ino pressed, now irritated.

Hinata let out a loud frustrated sigh before saying loudly: "SAKURA-CHAN WENT TO LOVE LOVE DISCO HALL LAST NIGHT!"

Silence.

The entire floor went silent. Wind blew. Clouds rolled over. A single leaf fell from a tree. Only Hinata remained breathing. "Er— Ino? You OK? You ALL stopped breathing…" she stuttered confusingly.

Wind blew.

And then: "SAKURA WAS _RAPED__!_"

_Thump._

"Ino! INO!"

Hinata was… _screaming?_

-

-

IX.

Nine thirty AM, Class 2-E:

The Class 2-E was bustling with noise: boys guffawing, girls giggling over new trends, boys, latest gossips, and cosmetics. Ten-Ten and Temari sat down at the back of the class. A group of boys chatted in front of them.

"Last night, man was PURE HEAVEN! She was… _wow_!" A boy with handsome face with burly figure said. His mates whistled.

He continued to tell his late night adventure. "Nice legs… nice tits… nice ass… wow, everything is so FRICKING NICE!"

They chortled noisily.

Ten-Ten grimaced.

"Did you use protection?" one of his friends asked.

Ten-Ten smirked.

The laughter died.

"OH FUCK!"

Ten-Ten shook her eyes and stared outside. "Smartass…"

"Where did Sachan go last night?" Temari asked.

"According to Naruto, she went to Ichiraku— no surprise—probably she stuffed her face with ramen— then Love Love Disco—" Ten-Ten jumped when she heard a crash. Temari was squatting on Ten-Ten's desk, eyes all wide.

"EXCUSE ME, _Love Love Disco_?" She hollered. Ten-Ten winced.

"Excuse ME but you're stepping on my desk." Ten-Ten pointed out sharply but Temari ignored her.

"ALONE?"

"Obviously," Ten-Ten said dryly.

Temari's jaw dropped. "But— but—"

"Hai," Ten-Ten stared outside the window. "Love Love Disco Hall is notorious. It is full of shit—drugs, alcohol, sex orgies—" at the last words, Temari flinched. "But it is the best spot of best rock music."

"What did she do in THERE?" the blonde girl demanded, still squatting on her desk, her underwear showing.

Ten-Ten sighed. Some people just didn't know what manners were. "Naruto said she watched a new band play. That's all. Besides, no one will dare touch her— she's so good at flying kicks— all sorts of kicks, actually, right? She's the girls' soccer team number one striker so no worries."

Temari finally went down from Ten-Ten's desk. "But still…"

"And oh," Ten-Ten grinned. "She visited Mitsubachi Ramen store to try mushroom ramen and watched Kabuki."

Temari raised a brow. "Kabuki…? Sachan is very strange."

The bun-haired girl made a face. "Of course, we're talking about _Sakura _here!"

"Why did she run away?" Temari sat down. The homeroom still hasn't begun. That damn Kakashi-Freak-Who-Got-Nice-Ass was late again.

"Her father wanted to marry his girlfriend."

"Wow, he's seeing someone?"

"Hai, unfortunately, little Sakura-chan objected."

Temari groaned. "Oh no."

Ten-Ten leaned back to her chair, still looking outside the window. "Sakura can be so selfish sometimes. Though she's naturally sweet, she's spoiled and immature. She doesn't know the loneliness of being alone."

Temari sighed.

Ten-Ten stared straight to Temari's eyes. "Haruno-san spoiled Sakura rotten. For so many years, he devoted his life ONLY to Sakura. He gave her everything so as to fill the void of Sakura not having a mother."

"I think Sakura believed that this woman will take her father away." Temari theorized.

"Yeah… knowing Sakura," Ten-Ten rolled her eyes. "She fears that one day Kenji-san will leave her just the way her mother left her. She felt her father abandoned her, choosing a woman over her."

"For a girl who had everything, it's a big shit to adjust." Temari said.

"Hai."

"Arrrgh, that's why her kicks this morning are—"

"Oh, shut up. I don't wanna remember HOW I dodge those balls. Sakura kicked like a demented rhinoceros." Ten-Ten groaned.

Temari grinned. "Haha, you _wiggled_ like a worm."

"SHUT UP."

-

-

XI.

Ten fifteen AM, Love Love Disco Hall, Shibuya.

"Nice lyrics, Uchiha." Tokonatsu said.

"Love the words," Hayate said, nodding and licking his lips. Tokonatsu nodded in agreement.

"You have ways in writing cool horny stuffs."

Sasuke glared. "It's not horny."

Hayate and Tokonatsu snickered.

"I bet you met some chick in nice dress." Shichikawa said. Sasuke blinked. _He's… talking?_

An image of a pretty girl in pink and green eyes flashed before his eyes.

Hayate and Tokonatsu snickered harder.

"Sexy girl, I hope?" Shichikawa continued, his lips began to stretch into a wide grin.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked down, strumming the guitar mindlessly. He kept silent, believing that if he keeps quiet, the rest will follow.

But not with these guys.

"What? _Not _sexy?" Hayate said, mournfully.

Sasuke glared, still not looking up. "Idiot." He reached for a sheet of music, reading the notes. But his mind was elsewhere which bothered him. He wasn't the type of person who would let his mind wander.

She was… just a stranger.

However, she intrigued him truly.

A pretty girl with strange pink hair. Innocent. A beautiful face he saw in a crowded place.

He credited his curiosity to the weirdness of her hair color. And those vivid green eyes.

_Who are you? _Sasuke asked mentally, unconsciously.

-

-

XII.

At the rooftop, Sakura looked up to the sky blankly.

"Father…"

Her expression shifted.

"…I don't want to be alone."

-

-

XIII.

YOU HAVE 5 VOICE MESSAGES

"Hime-chan, I'm sorry for being selfish. For not telling you first before making a decision. It was very selfish of me not to think about your feelings and making decisions without caring about your reaction. I am very sorry. Please, just tell me you are fine, being fed, and you have clothes to wear."

"Sakura, I know you're obsessed with your voice messages, so obsessed that you kept them all the time, saving them and all that creepy stuff, so you better listen to me! I heard from Hinata-chan who _shouted _it to me— can you believe it?!— that you went to Love Love Disco Hall! ARE YOU INSANE? WERE YOU RAPED? I'm going to kill anyone who dared lay a hand on you, though my help is unnecessary! You can take care of yourself, I know but as of the moment, you are unstable. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me and I _will_ listen. You are annoying, loud, violent, strange, high-tempered, selfish, greedy, and smart and beautiful and you have _wide _forehead but the most important thing is: you are my _best _friend. Talk to me. And don't you dare jump off the roof, you silly girl."

"You owe me. Treat me to lunch after making me look like a freak all the while trying to dodge the balls you kicked and trying to keep my head above my shoulders. You have a problem; solve it instead of running away and trying to kill your teammates. I know it's hard… but you're not a baby girl anymore. Your father deserves to be happy. Be there for _him._ No matter how difficult it was. You can get through this, not by running amok across the field, not by trying to kill _me_ and the rest of the team and _not _by being selfish."

"Sakura-chan, I can't find you anywhere… Where are you? Ino-chan and Ten-ten had tried to call you several times but you would not answer. Let's eat lunch together."

"SAKURA-CHAN I KNOW YOU'RE UPSET! I'LL TREAT YOU TO RAMEN TONIGHT! NO MATTER HOW BROKE I AM, I'LL PAY FOR ALL YOUR RAMEN BOWLS TONIGHT! I'LL EVEN LOAN YOU MY ENTIRE INSTANT RAMEN CUPS— boy, won't I go hungry for a month? But it's for you so it's okay! If you want, I will marry you! Our wedding will be better than your father's, with more ramen than cakes, we'll wear orange and black and we'll live happily ever after in shining shimmering splendid castle atop the hill! I'll marry you even though you're scary and violent!"

_Click._

NO MORE VOICE MESSAGES

_---_

_Standard Disclaimer Applied. Non-Naruto characters are fictional. No direct relation to actual persons and places._


	3. two worlds: COLLIDE!

0.

11:47 AM

He walked in the street with his fists shoved inside his jeans. He wore a black shirt with words 'SILENT DEVIL HAVING SEX WITH YOU' stamped across the shirt, faded blue jeans and red sneakers; his guitar pack strapped behind him. He stood out among the rest: beautiful face, tall physique and powerful strides of those long muscled legs… his sexy mysteriousness.

She passed, brushing against him like a wind passing through.

He stopped.

The fragrance was familiar. A scent of cherry blossoms and wine.

He looked back.

Saw pink and his eyes darkened.

It was _her_.

He lifted a brow.

She looked different. She was wearing a school uniform. _Ah, Konoha High School,_ he thought flatly, noting the red and black plaid pleated short skirt that reached half of her thighs, black blazer, white long sleeves, red tie and black vest. Her legs were clad in black knee socks and she wore white/red Converse (which was obviously, NOT a part of a school uniform).

He openly stared at her, watching her pink hair that swayed with her every move. Her backpack was a panda knapsack and he found it – for a lack of better word— _cute_. Inwardly, he winced at the triteness.

"Okinawa!"

"Hokkaido!"

"Okinawa!"

"Hokkaido!"

He heard her argue with her bun-haired friend.

"In volume 7, they had sex inside the hot spring in Okinawa not in Hokkaido!" she said.

"They had sex in Hokkaido!" the bun-haired retorted.

"In Okinawa!

"In Hokkaido!"

_WHAP!_

A girl with blonde pigtails slapped them with a large paper fan on top of their heads.

He had to smirk.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO READ ICHA ICHA PARADISE!"

He watched her scratch her pink head, a sheepish smile on her face. "My cousin made me read them. He said Jiraiya-ojichan wrote them! Isn't it cool?"

"That good for nothing cousin of yours is a pervert." Another blonde girl with long sheet of yellow hair said.

She pouted. "He's the coolest cousin I ever have!"

"He's your ONLY cousin." The bun-haired girl said. The other three girls shook their heads.

He turned away.

"Let's go."

The four girls walked away. The pink-haired girl remained in her spot.

For a moment, they stood five feet away from each other; their backs facing one another.

Two people from different worlds, two beautiful faces in the crowd.

She looked over her shoulder.

And saw the back of a boy with a guitar pack strapped behind him, wearing black shirt, faded jeans and red sneakers.

**--**

**-**

**two worlds: collide!**

-

--

I.

Sakura left the rooftop.

Hinata said, "You can copy my notes, Shino-kun, after lunch," and left.

Temari growled, "Do not look at Sa-chan _the _wrong way, Matsubara!" and left with a huff.

"I have a lunch appointment with Hinata-chan," Ino said, flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder. "I'll meet you after an hour."

"No, Lee, _no._" Ten-ten stood up to leave, "I haven't seen Sakura so _stop _bugging me."

Coincidentally, they met at the entrance of the cafeteria at lunch period.

Sucking in her cheeks and pouting, Sakura lifted her eyelids. "Yo."

And simultaneously, three fists came down on her head (Hinata cringed at the violence), and Sakura yelped in pain. Two voices filled the air, talking at the same time, screaming, shrieking.

After which, there was silence.

"Sorry." Sakura said softly. "Sorry for making you all worry."

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata started softly. "You should have—" but she was interrupted when Ino started to scream again.

-

-

II.

After an ear-bleeding lecture from Yamanaka and Sabakuno (Ten-ten and Hinata waited for their turns but didn't get theirs because Ino kept screaming, scaring half of the student body) for running away, making everyone worry, not answering text messages and calls, and for sneaking inside Love Love Disco Hall, they decided to have lunch outside the campus. Haruno, her head still stinging from Temari's fan attack, wanted ramen but Yamanaka objected, saying:

"Ramen makes me fat."

"Let's have sushi, then."

But Temari said: "I'm allergic."

"What? Jeez, let's try takoyaki!" Sakura said happily.

But Ten-Ten said: "Ooh, I'm on a diet."

"Okay. Look, udon store! Let's go, shall we?"

But Hyuuga said: "I don't like Udon so much…"

"WHY DON'T WE GO BACK TO SCHOOL AND EAT LUNCH IN CAFETERIA, HUH?" Haruno growled.

The four girls looked at Sakura. "Good idea." they chorused. They went back to the school and entered the crowded cafeteria. As they entered, Ten-Ten was thrown back a little as her right shoulder bumped into someone's shoulder.

Oops.

"Sorry," a low voice grunted. Ten-Ten angrily looked up. And met a pair of strange pearl eyes.

Oops. Again.

"Ass-cheeks," Ten-Ten growled. Her friends sweat dropped. _What a lousy insult to throw._ Temari thought. Hinata-chan winced. Her cousin and Ten-Ten never liked each other.

Hyuuga Neji narrowed his eyes and grunted before sauntering off. Ten-Ten scoffed. "Ass-CHEEKS."

"Ne, why do you hate Hyuuga?" Sakura asked. Her friends looked around at her.

"Why would I NOT hate him? That freak-o butt-o sick-o cream-o obsessive compulsive brush MANIAC is a JERK-o." Ten-Ten hissed before marching ahead of them.

Sakura stared. "What's with the –o?"

-

-

III.

After lunch, their next subject was Science and their teacher was the fearsome grappler Anko-sensei. She was a bad-tempered woman, probably because (according to Akasaka) she was a full-pledged NBSB. With a scowl, Anko-sensei whipped out her attendance sheet and with a growl, started ticking off names.

"Arai!"

"Here!"

"Akasaka!"

"YO!" A vein throbbed—_ How disrespectful!_— and a stapler zoomed and hit Akasaka between the eyes.

"BULLSEYE!" Hajimaru cheered. Another vein pulsated and another stapler was hurled and Hajimaru ducked. "ENNNNG! Sorry please try again later— _WHOA!_"

Anko-sensei had thrown her desk and Hajimaru was trampled. The class blinked and winced. Anko-sensei casually resumed attendance.

"Hajimaru?"

"Yo— I mean here, miss Anko!"

"Hanahime?"

"Here!"

"Haruno!"

The students looked around. While in her seat, Yamanaka sighed and shook her head. _Forehead alien, you are so dramatic._

"Haruno!" No reply. Anko-sensei's eyebrows began twitching. "HA-RU-NO!"

The students began to whisper.

"BE QUIET OR WE SHALL HAVE A SUPER DUPER EXAM!" Anko-sensei hollered; spit flying out of her mouth. The whisperings didn't stop. In fact, it grew louder. "SILENCE!" Anko-sensei roared. "GET YOUR HOLES SHUT AND FINISH ATTENDANCE! HEAR ME?"

Shikamaru yawned. "Get over with it, please." He said, bored.

The class gasped.

"SHIKAMARUUUUUU!" Yamanaka cried out.

He was now hanging upside down from the tree branch outside.

-

-

IV.

At the rooftop of the school building, after lunch, Sakura sat on the railing, swinging her legs back and forth.

The rooftop door swung open.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, be careful or you'll fall over." A smooth voice drawled.

"Huh?" she looked over her shoulder. "Kakashi-sensei."

"You didn't attend your Science subject."

Hatake Kakashi was tall and slim except for his wide shoulders and powerful arms. He was often mistaken as very old, due to his silver hair, which he pointed out as his trademark _uniqueness _just like Sakura's ridiculous pink hair. His fashion sense was boring, Sakura believed: turtleneck long sleeves and blue jeans. The only thing that made him cool was his pair of Rayban.

"Ne, I'm going to stay in your place for a while."

Kakashi leaned over the railings. "Sure, but I'm sure Kenji-oji will still marry Mikoto-san."

She swiveled around to face him. Her skirt flew open, revealing her pink underwear. She went red. Fortunately, Kakashi was looking straight ahead, his hands clasping the railings. "Even though I hate her with passion?"

He sighed. "You _don't _hate her with passion. You're overreacting." Sakura narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to counter Kakashi, but he spoke again. "You're so immature."

Snarling, Sakura jumped down from the railing. But he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "I meant it."

Sakura's face hardened. She tugged her hand viciously. "And I thought YOU are on my side, _Kakashi_!"

Kakashi shrugged. "I never said that."

"YOU ARE **MY** COUSIN! You grew up with my MOTHER! How could you let Otouchan marry someone else? I HAVE ONLY ONE MOTHER AND I DO NOT DESIRE TO HAVE ANY AFTER SHE DIED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? DO YOU?" she yelled. "DO YOU LOVE MY MOTHER? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE SIDE WITH ME! I DON'T WANT ANOTHER WOMAN IN MY LIFE! OKAACHAN WOULD ALWAYS BE MY MOTHER AND NO ONE ELSE! _NO ONE ELSE!"_ she huffed, tired from yelling so loud.

"You don't even know what **she** looks like." Kakahi muttered.

Sakura went red with fury. "How dare you—"

"Sakura— _grow up_." Kakashi sounded tired.

"DO _NOT_ INSULT ME—"

"Don't shout. Jeez, I'm just right in front of you."

"I'LL KILL YOU—"

"Ugh, such violence towards your only cousin— it hurts, really." Kakashi said with a feigned hurt in his voice.

Sakura snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're the one who _should_ grow up." She grumbled, her voice throaty from yelling shrilly at him.

"Don't hinder Ojichan's way to happiness." His tone, this time, was serious.

Sakura's eyes rounded, "you think _I _am a hindrance to Otouchan's happiness? HOW – DARE - YOU! You don't know—"

"You, of all people, should understand your father. It's not because he will abandon you but he knew the pain of being alone."

"He's _not_ going to be alone! I am _right here!_"

Kakashi sighed, his shoulders slumping. Sakura can be so annoying sometimes. No, she was ALWAYS annoying. "He will. Someday—"

"STOP TALKING!"

"—someday, Sakura— you're going to have a life of your own, a life where your father will no longer exist." Kakashi continued. Sakura opened her mouth to protest but he gestured her to be silent. "Listen first— someday, you'll meet someone you'll devote your life to— a person you will love more than you love Oji-chan, your friends and yourself." Kakashi added swiftly, knowing she'll speak. "Your father knows that."

As expected, Sakura glared, speaking between thoroughly gritted teeth. "I'm _not_ going to leave him. I'm not going to love _someone_ more than I love Otouchan."

"That's exactly the point."

She blinked.

Kakashi was growing tired from talking. He didn't know knocking senses to Sakura's brain will be this _tiring._ "What if you fall in love with this boy— you want to be with him BUT you CAN'T because you're thinking these: how about Otouchan? Who will take care of Otouchan? Who will attend to Otouchan's needs? Otouchan is old. Otouchan is _alone_. Otouchan _needs_ me."

Sakura was growing pale.

"And then the scenario became like this: You will have to CHOOSE. Otouchan or lover? Otouchan or the person you love more than Otouchan?" Kakashi softened his tone, suddenly protective of her. "Since you're a slave to your family obligation, you can't make a simple decision for yourself. And that is what Oji-san doesn't want to happen. He doesn't want you to reach the point where you'll be _forced_ to CHOOSE between him and you happiness."

She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes, "it isn't true…"

"And what makes it more painful is that he knew you will NOT choose him over your happiness. Because he won't_ let_ you choose_ him_."

_Otouchan…_

"Because your happiness is what matters most to him,"

"_Otouchan is home! Look, strawberry cake for Hime-chan!"_

"You can't stay as his little Sakura-hime forever. You will grow up, have romance, experience life. You will change."

"_HIME-CHAN, how's your day?"_

"It would be very painful for a father to be abandoned by their only princess."

"_Are you hurt, Hime-chan…"_

"Sakura-chan?" he looked down to her, her head bowed, her beautiful hair rippling in the breeze.

"_I'm home, Hime-chan!"_

"I want to go home."

-

-

V.

_Stop! In the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

—BEEP.

Kakashi answered his phone. "Oji-san," he said, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Kakashi-kun," Kenji breathed shakily. "Is Sakura-chan alright? Did she eat breakfast? Did she take a bath— warm, very warm bath because she doesn't like cold shower and did she have money to buy food and—"

"She's fine, don't worry. But… she had a very cold shower this morning, resulting to a very bad day in the soccer field."

"Oh." Sigh. "Arigatou for taking care of Sakura-chan."

"No problem. Sakura-chan is my cousin. She's my responsibility too."

"I understand. I'm grateful."

Silence.

"Oji-san, roll out the red carpet." Kakashi said.

"Huh?"

"Your royal highness is coming home."

-

-

VI.

Six fifteen PM, Haruno Residence.

She found him waiting at the gate.

He looked up upon hearing her footsteps.

"Hime-chan…"

She smiled.

"I'm home, Otou-chan."

-

-

VII.

He smiled back.

_Arigato, Kami-sama._

-

-

VIII.

Saturday, two days after Haruno came home. Eight thirty one AM, Love Love Disco Hall:

He sat quietly, strumming the chords of the guitar, reading music, adjusting the chords, reading music sheets again.

"So," Hayate Rei started. "Have you met your future step-daddykins?"

Sasuke ignored the question.

Tokonatsu and Hayate looked at each other. Both of them were classic types of rumormongers— except they're alpha males.

"Oi, Sasu-chan—"

As expected, _Sasu-chan_ looked up. "_Don't _call me that." He grunted and resumed fingering his guitar. He _will_ jump off the building once Itachi finds out he's being called 'Sasu-chan'.

"Ohh, Sasu-chan's angry!" Hayate whined, lounging over the table.

Sasuke sighed, annoyed. "No, I haven't met him. I'm not interested."

Hayate's eyes widened. "Are you serious? You're _very _strange. It's YOUR mother getting married, Sasu-chan!"

Another cringe. Uchiha hoped Hayate would shut up.

"I don't care."

"But—" Hayate talked too much, reminding Sasuke of a certain boy he met and became friends with when he was in junior high.

"What do you want to know?" asked Uchiha. His band mates suddenly crowd around him, causing Uchiha's eyes to widen. Even Shichikawa.

"What is he like?" Shichikawa asked.

"I told you. I haven't met him." Uchiha said. _Why do you care?_ He wanted to ask.

"Your mother must have talked about him, hasn't she? I'm sure you have an idea what he is like." Tokonatsu said.

Uchiha's right brow began twitching. "Why are _you_ interested?" he asked flatly. The three looked at each other.

Hayate shrugged. "I'm naturally caring about other people's welfare." He said.

_My ass._ Uchiha hissed mentally.

"Plus, your mother is such a beautiful woman!" Hayate added. Uchiha glared vehemently as the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Now, now, what is he like?" Hayate continued.

Uchiha's left eye twitched. "Okaa-san said he's a Todai professor."

"COOL!" Hayate exclaimed. Shichikawa and Tokonatsu looked at each other.

"—and he has a daughter."

Silence.

"COOLER!" Hayate whistled.

Uchiha glared. "I mean, this is COOLER! She must be cute!" Hayate said gleefully. The other two nodded.

"I don't care." Sasuke shrugged.

"YOU SHOULD!" Tokonatsu and Hayate chorused. Uchiha and Shichikawa looked confused.

"This is your perfect chance of sweeeeeeet romaaaance!" Hayate sang.

"And sour heartaches too!" Tokonatsu said with badly concealed bitterness.

"And maaaaaaan, I hope she has CUTE boobs!" Hayate added with a perverse look on his face.

"Shut up, Rei." Shichikawa said.

"Shut up, Touya." Hayate said.

"Both of you, shut up." Uchiha said.

"FOREVER LOVE WILL ROCK YOUR WORLD! OUR VOCALIST WILL BE IN LOVE!" Hayate said happily.

Uchiha grimaced at Hayate's eccentric optimism. "Have you ever heard of the word 'incest'?" he asked.

Hayate blinked innocently. "Huh? What's THAT?"

"You're stupid." Shichikawa said, annoyed. Tokonatsu snickered.

"Shut up, Touya." Hayate said.

"Shut up, Rei." Shichikawa said.

"Both of you, shut up." Uchiha said.

"I LOVE SASU-CHAN—"

"SHUT UP, Rei." Tokonatsu and Shichikawa said. Uchiha was traumatized.

Very.

"OH BABY—"

"Idiot."

But he recovered.

-

-

IX.

Konoha High School, 2PM.

Ten-Ten was walking down the hallway, looking nonchalant. She jilted soccer practice and there would a lot of hell to pay (knowing Zabuza-sensei's apocalyptic temper that very, very reminiscent of Haruno's) but the bun-haired girl decide that it would be better to face Hell than to perform ridiculous dodging techniques and look stupid to avoid Haruno's attacks.

_Jeez, Haruno was famous for her signature death kicks… that thin leg was massively strong…_ who knows, Ten-ten might lose a leg or an arm or a head…

She turned to a corner and come face to face with—

-

-

X.

Hyuuga Neji, still wearing his soccer gear, froze in his tracks.

He had been thinking about how to properly comb his hair without damaging the hair roots, how to maintain a split-end FREE hair or how to _properly _apply conditioner and WHAT conditioner to use or was it really advisable to apply conditioner at all or was it really AS IN really, really _good_ to wet the hair FIRST before shampooing than shampooing it _dry_ when—

**She** appeared from the corner.

Oh what the hell.

He really needed his stress-removing purple brush.

-

-

XI.

They were childhood friends— NO — hell _NO_— scratch that.

They were childhood _enemies_. Not only enemies— they were _archenemies!_ What they felt was pure killing intent. So pure one can only rush and get a dictionary and look for THAT word and its meaning.

They were only seven years old— so young and supposed to be innocent— _TAKE NOTE_: _supposed_ to be innocent. They're supposed to love PEACE and HARMONY, to believe in the existence of Santa Claus and Rudolph, to dream world peaaaaaace and yep, _make_ friends.

That's the point of childhood **ERA**— to _make _friends and make earth such a beautiful place to live in because we ARE the HOPE, the future of this world— teach them well and let the children's laughter remind us what we used to be— _the greatest love of all is happening to_—

SEE THE POINT?

But alas, some children were led astray. And worst, along the way, they got lost and got stuck there.

When they were very young, Neji and Ten-Ten lived (used to) at the same district in Kanagawa, a district called Friendly Neighborhood. It was such a clean and green friendly neighborhood.

Literally.

The Friendly Neighborhood was _all_ green and _very_ clean. Green. Green. Every frigging thing was GREEN: green roof, green walls, green cars, green plants and green tress.

Trees were _green,_ of course.

At the center of Friendly Neighborhood was a huge playground.

NO. It was a **battlefield**.

Literally.

With barracks, wires, barracks, wires, barracks, wires, and oh, a CANNON! One solid shining shimmering splendid cannon.

THUD THUD THUD THUD _THUD_

Loud footsteps like of a giant— then silence.

A frog croaked.

A bird tweeted.

Then—

"GREAT BALLS OF FIIIIIIIRE!"

Water-filled balloons, ketchup-filled water bags, boogers molded into ONE SOLID ball as large as a basketball, cowshits shaped like orbs, cups and cups and cups and CUPS of cockroaches filled the air.

Shrieking. Screaming.

The war of worlds had begun.

-

-

XII.

Silence stretched between two sophomores. Both played soccer well. Both were goalkeepers. Both were sport maniacs. Both were famous.

People say— they looked good together.

In fact, they do.

Too good to be true.

-

-

XIII.

At seven, Hyuuga Neji was the gang leader of a small 7-member boy group who called themselves the _League of Extracurricular Voys_. Of course, it was supposed to be The League of Extra_ordinary_ _B_oys but Neji was still a child and therefore, still dumb.

At seven, Ten-Ten was the gang leader of a small 7-member girl group who called themselves _The Elephants_. Yes. Dumb name but Ten-ten was still a child and therefore, still dumb.

These gangs (only seven and already gang leaders!) always end up in a riot. Their favorite place? The Battlefield a.k.a as the Playground. There, the war of the worlds always occurred. What they felt for each other was PUUUUURE killing intent.

Nothing more.

Nothing more.

Nothing more.

But—

-

-

XIV.

Ten-Ten narrowed her eyes.

Neji glared.

The temperature was rising…and rising and rising and _ris_—

"THE POWER OF YOUTH SHALL BURN FOR ETERNITY!" Lee suddenly zoomed through the open window and smashed against the wall.

The two of them blinked and without a glance, walked past each other, muttering:

-

-

XV.

As these children grew into adolescence, soon the six members (minus the gang leaders themselves) of each group ended up falling in love with the members of the opposite gang.

Only their leaders remained standing in a war between the two worlds.

Neji from Mars.

Ten-Ten from Venus.

-

-

XVI.

"I will never fall in love with you."

They said together, addressing each other.

-

-

XVII.

"_Never." _

They thought menacingly and disappeared through the opposite corners.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH PREVAILS!" Lee yelled.

-

-

XVIII.

_Betcha by gally wow (wow) (wow) (wow) (wow)_

"Huh? Is that your phone, Sasu-chan?" Hayate asked.

_You're the one that I've been waiting for forever _

Uchiha flushed embarrassedly and took out his phone.

_Still going strong_

"You're ring tone's so cute!" Hayate said dotingly.

"Shut up."

_Still going strong_

—BEEP.

"Okaa-san," he frowned. "Huh? No. What? Aa, I washed the dishes— what? No, I didn't clean the bathroom. No—"

His right eye twitched.

"Hai, hai— _WHAT_?" they saw his eyes widened before narrowing again. "NO. NO, I don't have a girlfriend." A funny look replaced Uchiha's defiance. "_CONDOM FLAVORS_? No— never- my what? Favorite flavor? I told you— _I don't have a girlfriend_." He bellowed, and then he scowled. "Do I have to go? What time? I don't want to go. NO. After band rehearsal— I _DO_ have band rehearsal— hai, hai— where? The hotel near Tanpopo Bridge? It's a shopping center—no? Roppongi? The…_Azalea Hotel_? Ah, your boyfriend must be fricking rich."

His band mates looked startled as Sasuke pulled his cellular phone a foot away from his ear.

"Don't shout. Gomen ne," he said with a grimace. "— hai, hai— I won't be late. Fine- fine— do I have to wear a coat and a tie? NO. My clothes are fine. My hair is fine. No. NO. AFTER BAND REHEARSAL— ok, fine."

He was silent for a while.

"Ja," he glared and flipped his phone shut.

_How annoying._

This night would be very…interesting.

-

NBSB- No Boyfriend Since Birth.


	4. sunflower fields neverafter

Mechanics:

_Words- POV: Sakura_

_(words)- POV: Sasuke_

0.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

(I looked at my reflection in the window.)

"I wish this night would be nice."

("Hn.")

I combed my hair with a brush.

(I raked my fingers through my hair.)

"If Otouchan is happy with her, I would be happy too."

("…why do I have to come?")

I studied my features.

(I glared at my features and tried to flatten my hair.)

"Let's go Otouchan."

("See you tomorrow." Rei waved at me enthusiastically. That moron.)

I went inside Otouchan's red Mercedes Benz CLS.

(I wore my red and black helmet, and my black motorcycle roared to life.)

"Otouchan, if I don't like her, will you still marry her?"

("As long as my mother is treated well, it's alright.")

I sighed.

(I sighed.)

_Two different people._

She's a soccer player.

He's a musician.

_Two beautiful faces._

She's the joy of life.

He's the darkness in the light.

_Two people from two different worlds._

She loved life.

He liked life.

_Two faces of the Moon._

She was the innocence.

He was cold.

_Two souls_

She was pure.

He was, too.

_Wishes_

"I wished for a happy ending, happy ever after, and once upon a time, or the castle atop the golden hill and every clichés the world had made."

"I will do what I decided to do."

_Dreams_

"I want to have _s_omething _m_ore."

"I want to sing a perfect song."

_Hearts_

"I wished for a man's great love."

"I wished for…"

_I wished for…_

…_for…_

A star twinkled. They saw the same star event though they were in different places, even though they were different people.

She smiled.

He smirked.

"A wishing star."

They thought at the same time.

Make a wish.

They did.

**--**

**-**

**sunflower fields neverafter**

-

--

I.

**You have an instant message from: INO**

Ino: so you're going to a date?

Sakura: No, I'm meeting my father's fiancée

Ino: I'm glad you matured, just don't bite her head off, you'll be charged with murder

Sakura: funny. I don't do crap, Ino. I do _coolness._

Ino: and what is that?

Sakura: oh, I'll just look at her and scare her with my eyes. You said I have the scariest glare

Ino: did I? What I recall telling you is that you have the widest forehead. Oh, you can scare her off with your forehead. You know, release a beam from that shiny shimmery wide forehead of yours and ta-dah, she's dead. But I guess you would not have to do some shing shing beam beam. Because just the sight of your impossibly shiny and dare I add WIDE forehead is enough to stun her.

Sakura: FUNNY

Ino: I know, and you're welcome.

Sakura: go away and do something useful for once in your life

Ino: like what? Kick some stupid balls like you do? _Come on._ Nevertheless, don't do anything stupid, you hear me?

Sakura: I don't

Ino: fine, _you read me?_

Sakura: define "stupid"

Ino: like kicking a table and throwing a chair over the glass wall from the 14th floor of the hotel…

-

-

II.

Red Mercedes Benz CLS stopped in front of the _Azalea Hotel_ Roponggi Branch. A valet approached the car as its occupants stepped out and looked up admiringly to the vast well-lighted reception hall of the hotel through the transparent glass sliding doors.

"Good evening, sir."

Kenji nodded once. The valet took the car keys and stepped aside to let the guests passed.

"Otouchan, Roponggi Branch is the busiest hotel, isn't it?" Sakura's eyes roamed around the vast reception. "So many foreigners …"

"Hai."

"But still… Shibuya Branch is larger than Roponngi."

"It's the main branch, hime-chan."

Sakura smiled. "And your favorite." Her father smiled slightly.

"Yes. And your mother's too."

Her eyes softened.

The glass doors slid before them and Sakura stepped in, her eyes on the floor. What made Azalea Hotels famous was its flooring. A realistic Azalea flower decorated the entire floor and its chandelier-lit glass-encrusted, dome-shaped ceiling. Many visitors and hotel-enthusiasts loved it, amazed at its lifelike appearance.

_Azalea…_ she whispered faintly. It was, according to her father, her mother's favorite flower.

"_Your mother liked azaleas so much. She wanted to name you after them but…"_

Her hand rose to tentatively touch her hair.

"…_I wanted you to be called Sakura."_

Sakura looked up to her father. Her mouth opened to call him but she stopped upon seeing him smile at someone. Sakura followed his gaze and found out he was smiling at a beautiful woman with long black hair. A classic beauty. Pale-skinned, small, and elegant woman. Her eyes were also dark, as dark as her hair. When the woman reached them, Sakura was slightly mesmerized. She was even more beautiful up close. But her childish side kicked in and internally, she pouted, muttering.

_My mother's more beautiful!_

But she recalled what Kakashi said: _You don't even what she looks like._

"Good evening."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Just because she was beautiful, it didn't mean that she already trust her. Her father was naïve, too kind and trustful. As his daughter, Sakura was determined to protect him from opportunists. So, she put up her most formal smile, green eyes guarded, and her composure poised and prim.

"This is Sakura-chan."

Sakura heard her father say. The woman looked down to her with a soft smile. For a split second, Sakura felt guilty for being mercilessly suspicious. But being smart, she told herself that woman these days were good actresses.

"Hime-chan, this is Uchiha Mikoto."

Sakura bowed courteously, not saying anything.

"How old are you, Sakura-san?" Uchiha Mikoto asked.

Sakura cleared her throat, answering simply, "Sixteen."

The woman smiled. "Oh. You looked young."

Her father chuckled. "Sakura-chan is small-boned and cute."

The girl didn't further talk, only staring cautiously at Mikoto. Kenji's smile wavered, watching his daughter's sharp green eyes. He looked at Mikoto and smiled gently. "Let's go."

-

-

III.

The motor died. The rider looked up to the well-lit 50-floor building. Gracefully, he slid off his bike.

_Azalea Hotel._

Without removing his helmet, he went straight to the sliding doors. Reaching the elevators, he pulled off the helmet, his reflection bouncing off the glass. Dark hair and eyes, a beautiful face with sinful intense eyes.

So unlike of his angelic mother.

The elevator stopped at the 14th floor.

The sight made him cringe: people in suits, foreigners having dinner and girls (Oriental and blondes) in dresses. He ignored the eyes focused on him. The stares were both curious and awed. A pretty boy, they thought, in loose black shirt and blue jeans with a guitar pack and black helmet with red streaks.

Odd.

Azalea Hotel is for the prim and proper, businessmen and suited men.

The boy halted in front of a table with three diners.

"Kaa-san."

-

-

IV.

_She has two sons. The eldest is overseas, somewhere in France or London. Whatever. The youngest is here, living a typical Japanese life. _Sakura digested the information easily, watching the woman converse with her father.

_How old was she when she got pregnant?_ She thought curiously, sipping her red tea. Eventually, her eyes narrowed dangerously at the feel of her stomach grumbling. _And where the hell is he?! I'm HUNGRY! That irresponsible youngest son! _

Calm footsteps approached their table.

Green eyes sparked menacingly. _I'M HUNGRY!_

"Kaa-san."

Sakura blinked, feeling a shiver ran down her spine. The voice was deep and silk like velvet. She almost said, _sexy_ but she mentally shook her head. Instead, she thought, it was familiar. She heard it before but she just could not place it.

"Sasuke-kun." Mikoto's tone was reprimanding. "You are late."

_Hell yeah._

"Band practice." The boy answered. Mikoto sighed, standing up. "Gomen." Curiosity consuming her, Sakura looked up to the owner of the voice.

Their eyes met.

-

-

V.

There were very few things, almost akin to none, that shock an Uchiha. _Especially_ Uchiha Sasuke. But… they said: _there is always an exception._ But he could not believe that a mere green-eyed girl would be the one to startle him.

_This _much.

Sasuke hid his shock well. His expressionless face didn't shift, nor a flicker of emotion appeared. But his brain, to his chagrin, was numb with shock. _Unbelievable._ He was staring down to a pale face with green eyes he had seen twice, locks of pink hair over her shoulders.

It_ is_ her.

The girl he saw in the train. The girl in Konoha High School uniform, wearing red-white Converse.

Uncalled for, his eyes darkened, his grip on his helmet increased. Of all places to see her, meet her… why here? Then it hit him.

He was here to meet his mother's fiancé.

And that fiancé has a daughter.

Then it clicked.

She _is_ the daughter.

-

-

VI.

_Scary._

That's what she thought. Those eyes. Dark, darker than his mother's, sultry unlike his mother's sincere eyes. They were expressive, very much so and what poets called— the bedroom eyes. She wondered vaguely, _where did they get those pretty genes?_ She was starting to wonder how his elder brother looked like.

Must be god.

And he was… carrying a guitar. And a helmet. His shirt was pitch-black, loose-fitting and… showed his pale neck and collarbones. His jeans were blue and faded, hugging his muscled legs perfectly. _What the hell is he?_ Her assumptions earlier must be wrong. This youngest son was not living a typical Japanese life.

More like a Japanese god life.

But a voice whispered, _that's your soon-to-be brother._ And her dislike and distrust for the woman— _his_ mother to be precise, was recalled.

_I don't trust your mother._

Eyes half-lidded, she dropped her gaze and stared outside the glass wall.

Being a well-mannered gentleman, Kenji stood up. "Good evening."

"Hn." The boy merely bowed.

"Kenji-kun, this is my youngest son. Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke-kun, he's Haruno Kenji." Haruno gave a courteous smile.

Sasuke remained expressionless, sizing up the man. Truthfully, this Haruno looked decent, with green eyes and reddish-brown hair. He had warm, friendly smile. Exactly the opposite of his deceased father. Quickly, he pushed the thought aside. There was no time to dwell in the past and be immature. His mother deserved a break.

And happiness. With someone. He watched Haruno gesture at the pink-haired girl. With a twitch of an eyebrow, she stood up half-heartedly and faced them.

"Her name is Sakura."

Sasuke lifted a brow casually. _Obviously._

The girl gave a casual bow. "Konbanwa." Her tone was flat. Up close, Sasuke noticed her eyes were greener, a shade of electric green with gold flecks.

And they were suspicious.

Sasuke lowered his lashes as he studied her features. Closer, she was smaller and more fragile-looking. Unhealthy and pale. The color of her dress with puffed sleeves matched her eyes. Pale green with can-can skirt. Like when in school uniform, she wore her Converse without socks, and locks of pink strands reached past her collarbones.

Sakura started to scowl. _How RUDE!_ She growled mentally. How dare him— her irritation grew when the boy lifted his eyebrows flatly.

_JERK._

Sasuke gave a casual lift of his eyebrows at her grumpy look. He must have been staring too much. He was… merely _curious._

And she was amusing.

"I'm hungry." Sakura blurted out suddenly. Kenji looked down to her, alarmed. He knew _that_ tone. Hastily, he urged her to sit down.

"Sit down." he said.

The dark-haired boy sat down across Sakura. Sasuke brought down his helmet and leaned the guitar pack over his chair. His face remained blank but his intense stare remained on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed in distaste, obviously pissed at his staring. What irked more was that the boy leaned back to his chair, looking nonchalant, as though mocking her. Before she could stop her mouth and get the words through her brain, her mouth moved.

"You're rude."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Stop staring." Sakura said between clenched teeth.

Sasuke briefly closed his eyes. "Hn."

Her cheeks flushed and Kenji, knowing her and that flustered look meant _BAD_, he hailed a waiter. "Let's have dinner first, shall we?" _Sakura-chan was very scary when she's hungry._ "After dinner, we will talk."

They ate dinner silently. Somewhere in between, Kenji decided to break the silence. "Sasuke." The said boy looked up.

"This is sudden. But I want to assure you—"

"I have no problem with this affair." Sasuke interrupted calmly, putting down his spoon. "As long as my mother is being taken care of and treated appropriately," he shrugged. "Full steam ahead, I say."

Sakura snorted. "Oh come on. Who would not be happy? My father's _rich_."

Kenji flushed. "Sakura…"

"What I mean is, rest assured—" her small hands made gestures. "Your mother is in good hands." Her green eyes met Mikoto's. "He's a good catch, isn't he?"

The woman flushed, as well.

Uchiha's face darkened. "My mother is not a gold digger, Haruno." Sasuke said, his voice low and dangerous.

Sakura glared. She's not the type of a girl who would get scared easily just because someone gave her a really sexy angry look. "I didn't say that." Green eyes clashed against ebony. "You _did._" Sakura leaned back and smiled at her father coyly, yet her eyes were glinting cheekily. "I want to make sure that my father chose a decent woman." At this, she turned her head to Mikoto.

Sasuke's jaw twitched. "Rest assured, Royal Highness. My mother's decent." He paused to glare. "She's got _manners, _unlike you."

"Sasuke!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"What?" he retorted coldly.

"Enough. _Please._ I want to have a good impression on her." His mother whispered. "Please. Control your temper."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "She's rude and immature."

"What are you whispering about?" asked Sakura with a suspicious glare.

"Sakura!" Kenji called with furrowed brows.

Sakura turned to him. "What?" she asked with a lift of an eyebrow. "I'm just curious."

"None of your business." Sasuke snapped.

Mikoto's face paled. "Sasuke!"

The boy raised a brow cockily, "what? I just answered her question." Sasuke met her glare with a frightening scowl. The two adults wearily exchanged glances, aware of the tension building up between the teenagers. Sakura harrumphed, turning her gaze sideway. Irritated, the girl called out to a passing waiter.

"Oi, another slice of rice cake, please! Extra large." Several minutes later, the waiter came back with a platter of rice cake. The other three watched in silence as Sakura stuffed the _whole_ cake inside her mouth and swallowed it _whole_.

_I hate him!_ Her eyes glinted angrily. "Oi, another slice of strawberry cake, mister! Extra large."

The waiter stared dumbly. "What?"

Sakura glared. "You got a problem?"

"No— none, ma'am! Right away!" the waiter hurried off and came back with a LARGE slice of cake topped with luscious strawberries. Kenji leaned down to her.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you want another extra large cake?" he asked with concern. His daughter blinked at him innocently.

"It's my favorite." Sakura said flatly, took a BIG bite and swallowed.

_Does she ever know how to chew?_ Sasuke thought, lifting a brow.

"Oooh, I forgot milk!"

Kenji sighed.

"And cheesecake! And oh no— apple juice! I like apple juice, please! And chocolate cake with no icing! I don't like icing on it, okay?" She swallowed the cheesecake whole— "oh crap! Shaved ice with fruit, please! Tall glass of it!"

"Hime-chan…"

"Otouchan… I'm really, _really_ hungry— and oh, pickled ume fruit, please! Nooo, I forgot strawberry shake!"

"Okay…" Kenji smiled at Mikoto and Sasuke wearily. "She has huge appetite."

Mikoto chuckled. "I wonder where she stores those. Her body is quite small…" Kenji wondered the same thing. He concluded that all the nutrients went up to her hair. Every passing day, he noticed that her hair had grown _very _pink. Not neon, but rich and thick.

"Oh no! Oh no! Mister, mister— don't forget to put a straw!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. _Annoying._

-

-

VII.

Satisfied, Sakura looked up to her father. "Well, where were we?"

Kenji sighed wearily.

"Tell me about yourself, Mikoto-san." She said instead, narrowing her eyes.

Mikoto flushed. "I… I'm a writer."

"Oh." Sakura nodded slowly. "What do you write?"

"I'm an editor of a local newspaper."

"Mm. Anything else?"

"She owns Uchiha Corporation." Sasuke grunted, eyes sharp and half-lidded, giving him a bored attractive look. Sakura's eyebrows shot up.

"Really…" she nodded comprehendingly. "Then why marry otou-chan?" her tone was sweet as honey yet malicious.

Kenji paled. "Sakura!"

But that was the last straw. Sasuke's temper touched the danger zone and his dark eyes became darker as his brows scrunched, the crease on his forehead marring his features.

"Watch your tone." Sasuke growled darkly in a low vocie. "Why use such degrading tone? You sound like an uneducated rude—"

Mikoto touched his arm. "Sasuke, _no_—"

"You_ are_ annoying."

Sakura twitched.

"Didn't your father teach you good manners? Your father has fine manners." Sasuke paused, his eyelids lowering. "Unlike you."

"Excuse me?" Sakura growled. "I_ have_ manners! It's just that I choose _who_ to respect!"

Sasuke felt his ears go red in anger. "My mother is decent, _Haruno_."

"Let's see about that." Sakura paused and wore her scariest glare. "_Uchiha._"

"Tch. You stupid pink freak elementary student."

_STUPID? ELEMENTARY?_

"SASUKE!" Mikoto was mortified. "Sakura-san, I apologize—"

"How dare you."

Kenji shivered. _Oh no—_

"This _is_ natural." Sakura hissed, her face, shadowed.

Sasuke smirked which further aggravated her temper. "It is? No way."

"AND I'M A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT, YOU IDIOT!" Sakura shouted, shocking diners.

"Really…" Sasuke's smirk widened. "With that horrible height, I doubt it."

Her face erupted into bright red color— her _most _dangerous color. "I HATE YOU!" In her rage, Sakura lifted her chair and threw it over the glass wall, shattering the glass, the chair hurtled down from the 14th floor to the ground. It hit a poor passer-by in the head.

"MA'AM— MA'AM… NO! NO! NO! NO—" With surprising strength, Sakura proceeded into kicking the table over the shattered glass wall.

Pale, Kenji attempted to placate his daughter. "Sakura! Sakura— _calm down_!" The girl growled and bolted out of the room, kicking anything out of her way.

"Sakura!" Kenji tried to run after her but a waiter stepped in his way.

"Sir! Pay for the damages!" he demanded, wide-eyed.

"What? But—" _I own this hotel._

Mikoto and Sasuke were both standing in the side, staring at the shattered glass. "Oh my god…" Mikoto mumbled, shocked.

"Nice kick." Sasuke commented dryly.

Mikoto whipped her head towards her son. "Sasuke! This is your fault!"

The boy blinked. "What?"

"You said rude things to her and she got upset! How dare you hurt a cute girl's feelings!"

Sasuke stared. "What do you want me to do? Go down and retrieve the chair and table she threw?"

The woman gave him a hard look. "Follow her and apologize!"

"No."

"Do it or I'll ground you."

His eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"For two and half years."

Sasuke was dumbstruck. "You're crazy."

Mikoto frowned at her son's language. "Do it." She picked up his helmet and guitar. "Go."

_What the hell._ Sasuke muttered something incoherent under his breath before saying, "Fine."

-

-

VIII.

YOU HAVE FOUR MESSAGES

Sakura! How's the date?? I hope you didn't do anything stupid

From: Ino  
8:25:29 PM

Sakura-chan, can you bring something cool from Roppongi?!

From: Naruto-KUN  
8:30:05 PM

What's the answer on question number 14, page 7, Sakura?

From: Shikamaru  
8:46:18 PM

Practice will be at six fifteen, don't be late

From: Harukaze Sumire  
8:51:09 PM

…

"So, she's on a date?"

"Yep! She's going to meet her stepmother!"

"What? A date with her stepmother?"

"Yep! Weird, isn't it?"

"Hmm, let's hope she won't do anything stupid…"

"Ten-ten, are you on drugs??? Of course! Sakura _will_ definitely do something very, very, very stupid. Trust me."

"Ah, introducing Ino… and her psychic powers."

"I sense sarcasm there!"

…

"So, what's the answer on page 7, item number 14, Shika?"

"I'm still waiting for Sakura's reply, Chouji. And will you stop calling me while _you _make noises with your… chips."

_Click._

-

-

IX.

_I've never seen such a horrible-tempered girl._ Sasuke was walking down the streets of Roppongi district. _And she's strong._ He stopped in front of Todoke Dreaming Night Gaming Center when he heard a familiar battle cry.

"KICK HARDER! KICK HARDER! HARDER! HARDER YOU IDIOT!"

He smirked. So easy to spot. That pink hair.

The center was well lit, crowded with high school students in their uniforms and some gangster-looking people. Sasuke weaved through the crowd. He found her playing a violent grappling videogame. He curved a dark brow upon seeing boys peeking on her short skirt.

"KICK! PUNCH! KICK! NOOOOOO—!!"

Your score: -20

Sorry you lost! Try again later!

"Noooooooooooooooo—" Sakura wailed. "I LOST!" she lifted her leg (the boys started to drool), the skirt rode up showing creamy legs. Massive veins pulsing, Sakura sulked, "stupid game!" while trampling the machine violently which started to emit noises and smoke. Pouting, she kicked it and it flew 50 yards away, creating havoc as it dragged other videogame machines with it.

Abruptly, Sakura swung around, eyes suddenly flashed and before Sasuke could interfere (not that he cares or what), she kicked the boys full in the face, sending them crashing onto different directions.

Sasuke winced. _Horrible._

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Her face held a psychotic expression. A burly man with multiple earrings and tattoos walked up to her, giving her a leering grin.

"Out of my way, baboon." Sakura snapped. The big-muscle-bozo grinned and leaned down to her.

"Let's go out. Somewhere private, angel. Let me guide you back to heaven…" he breathed hoarsely, his voice cracking in his attempt to be seductive.

Sakura's face twisted in disgust. "_Don't_ breathe on me, idiot. And don't call me angel!" she snapped. "And please, I don't go out with large-breasted _man_ like you!"

The tattoo man went red. "YOU PUNK!" He lifted a massive fist. Sasuke narrowed his eyes—

There was a loud crack, a sound of a bone cracking. Spectators gasped, cringing. It was so fast, very sudden but the pink-haired girl…

_What a view_.

Her foot was up to the massive tattoo man's nose; her leg was pale as snow and splendid. But what were more spectacular were her pink panties.

Half of the crowd stared at her foot, and at the blood coming from the broken nose. The other half were at her panties. Unbelievably, Sasuke was one of the latter half.

_Nice._ He commented dryly. _Flowery dots._

Sakura's eyes flashed and with her amazing speed (thanks to Momo-sen's training regimen), she spun (off the ground) and kicked the man in the side of his neck, sending him flying onto a massive videogame arcade.

"BASTARD! Don't underestimate me! I'm a full-time soccer player from Konoha High School's soccer team! And I kicked like a horse, got it!?" she bellowed, gritting her teeth.

"FUCK YOU!" the man screamed. "GET HER! GET HER!" there was a moment of hesitation. The girl was small, who would have a heart to attack her? But Sakura growled and kicked a stool that swerved like a boomerang towards the tattoo man.

"Ack!" the stool him full in the face, causing his teeth to fall off.

"IDIOT!" she yelled. "WASH YOUR MOUTH WITH YOUR OWN BLOOD!"

"…you little bitch!"

"Oi, that's enough."

Sakura blinked and swung around.

"…you put up quite a show."

She glared.

Smirk. "Honey."

-

_Standard Disclaimer Applied. Non-Naruto characters are fictional. No direct relation to actual persons and places._


	5. petite souer

0.

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

A wider smirk.

"Sai."

**--**

**-**

**petite souer**

-

--

I.

Sai smiled. Sakura clenched her fists. "And don't call me honey!" she sneered, a vein pulsing on her forehead.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Fine. Ugly cow."

"FUCK HER! PUNCH HER! GODDAMNIT!" shouted the mammoth man.

"Crude…" Sai said. Boys hurried to Sakura, fists clenched. Sai lifted his brow.

"Pathetic." Sakura snorted, dragging her foot forward. "RECEIVE THE KICK OF DOOM!" the girl declared and delivered a series of fast bone-cracking kicks. Sai watched in the sideline with a bored expression.

"What a damn leg." He mumbled, watching the guys flew above his head, admiring the perfect arc their bodies produced. "A parabola of death."

"What the hell." Sasuke muttered, raising a brow. The gaming center manager was crying in the corner, clinging to a destroyed dance dance revolution machine.

"STOOOOOOP! NOOOOOOO!"

Sai casually leaned onto a vending machine. "Oi, ugly, don't kill. It's a criminal offense."

"SHUT UP!" Sakura bellowed and punched a random guy in the face and kicked the other without looking. A vicious flying kick sent two guys reeling onto the entrance while people scram out of the center. In the end, she hopped on top of the bodies, hands on hips, nose in the air. "I'm the winner— huh?"

Sai and Sasuke blinked.

Sakura's eyes turned big. "Oh no! SIRENS!" hopping off a burly body, she bolted out of the center, ignoring the cries of the manager: STOP! STOP! MY PRECIOUUUUUS MY ARCADE! MY PLACE OF DREAMS! PAY FOR THE DAMAGES!

Sasuke quickly ran after her.

Sai cocked his head to the side, "who's that?"

-

-

II.

Haruno wasn't only known for her gargantuan leg strength but also for her annoyingly quick feet.

Cursing under his breath, Sasuke quickened his steps, a hand reaching forward. Maybe she's a fast runner but Sasuke, being a boy, had longer strides. He managed to grab her thin wrist then pulled her back. He must have exerted extra force for he felt her bones moved under his large hand—

Sakura gasped, wincing at the feel of her shoulder almost popping out of its socket. Turning her head around, her green eyes widened. "_YOU!_ What are you doing here!?"

Sasuke gave her a narrowed stare. "Let's go back to the hotel."

"No!" she tugged her wrist free from his grasp. "I'm going to Ichiraku, watch Kabuki and go boating in Sumida River _so leave me alone_!" With one last sharp look, Sakura huffed and turned away but Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"You're annoying." He growled.

The girl bristled. "Let me…go—"

"You caused so much trouble, Haruno. Because of your _horrible_ temper, your father had to pay for the damages you inflicted in the hotel."

"Are you crazy? My father _owns _that hotel!"

Sasuke blinked. "The Azalea Hotel?"

Sakura averted her gaze. "My mother… liked azaleas. He told me she's like an azalea flower that's why he named the hotel chain after that flower."

_Everything that has the AZALEA on it? The AZALEA Resort in Okinawa, the Azalea Garden in Ueno— the Azalea Tower, the Azalea Building 66— _Sasuke watched her expression carefully. "Your mother…"

"She's dead. She died because of me." Sakura said instinctively. A shadow passed her face, and then a flash of sadness crossed her large eyes. And then she blinked and looked at him angrily— "WHY AM I TELLING YOU THESE!?"

Sasuke snorted. "As if I'm interested…" he made a forward tug. "Let's go."

"No!"

"Shut up."

"Let g—"

_Betcha by gally wow (wow) (wow) (wow) (wow)_

Sakura stared. "That's _your_ ring tone?" she asked incredulously. The boy grunted before tossing his flip phone open.

"Uchiha." He grunted. Sakura watched his face. "What?" she frowned when Sasuke looked at her with annoyed expression. "Do I have to?" There was a long silence before he grunted and turned his phone off.

"Let's go." He turned to the left and began to drag her towards the train station. Sakura dug her heels, shifting her weight backward.

"Let me go!" she protested, tugging her arm.

"Shut up and cooperate, you idiot."

Sakura gasped, her mouth dropping open. "You called me idiot?"

"Hn."

"How dare you—"

"Shut up."

-

-

III.

They reached the station, he walked ahead of her and she watched his back— no, she was _staring_ and when her eyes _accidentally_ lowered, she went a violent shade of red and snapped her eyes shut, mortified.

_AHHHHHHHHH!!! MY VIRGIN EYES!!!_ Her little innocent chibi Sakuras inside her fluffy pink head screamed in horror.

"Oi, don't be stupid and open your eyes." His cool voice cut through her mental wailings. Sakura gritted her teeth and opened her eyes only to get her wide forehead slam into a steel post that held up a billboard.

"Ow…" Sakura moaned, rubbing her sore forehead. The Uchiha glanced at her, his dark brows raised as if to say 'you're an idiot'. Sakura averted her gaze childishly. As they waited on the platform, her gaze strayed to his hand that clutched her wrist.

_He had delicate fingers. _

The train arrived with clack-clack sounds. Doors opened exactly in front of them. "Let's go." They sat next to the door. Sasuke dropped her hand. The distance between them was obvious and can occupy at least two persons.

"You have a beautiful mother." Sakura spoke all of a sudden.

Sasuke scoffed, crossing his arms. "Of course. She looks a lot like me."

Sakura's first reaction was shock, and then she made a face. "You're arrogant."

But he was right. They shared resemblances. His features were fine and aristocratic, with perfect symmetry. He would have been characterized as 'beautiful' or 'pretty' but there was something hard, almost violent and frosty about him that made 'beautiful' or 'pretty' inappropriate.

And he's flat-chested, that jerk.

_He's evil!! _Sakura thought menacingly with a glint of an eye. Clearly, his looks were from his mother (maybe 80%, the remaining ten from his father) but what made him different from his angelic mother was his eyes.

_Evil, evil, evil…_

And those eyes were the reason why she didn't trust him at all. And he's rude and arrogant and cold… as cold as Frosty the Snowman.

She blushed heatedly when Sasuke glanced at her and caught her staring.

A smirk, devilishly so— almost sexy as hell and heaven combined.

"You like what you see, _little_ sister?" asked Sasuke flatly, his eyes were now shaded darker, almost sinister.

The heat of her cheeks increased and her eyes flashed. "Drop dead." She hissed, turning her face away. Now, it was Sasuke's turn to stare. His dark lazy stare traveled from her pink locks, tiny neck, down to her chest then to her attractive legs. A brow lifted as his gaze dropped to her legs, the nicest thing about her were her legs.

Definitely. Pretty, pretty legs.

"You should not wear a skirt that short in public."

The green-eyed girl blinked. "What?"

Uchiha leaned back, crossing his arms. "It attracts too much attention." True enough, a boy across from her was staring intently at her legs.

Sakura looked down to her legs and shrugged. "I can move easily with skirts." The dark-haired boy gave her a sideway glance with half-lidded eyes.

"It's degrading."

Bright pink blush stained her cheeks. "Say what? My legs are fine!"

"Hn."

Sakura had a reply for that stupid 'hn' but an announcement interrupted her. A large hand reached for her wrist, pulling her up. People rushed in and out of the train and Sasuke noticed— teenagers, delinquent judging at their low-waist pants and unbuttoned gakuran, stopped and stared at him—

Sasuke blinked. They were not staring at him, definitely not staring down to_ his_ crotch, but at her legs. Sasuke glanced down and saw her skirt riding up to her thighs as flocks of people rushed past her. Narrowing his eyes, he pulled Sakura closer to him, ignored the blush on her pretty face and whispered to her ear, through her pink hair, "hold down to your skirt."

"Huh?" Sakura mumbled, blinking as one man in pin-stripped suit knocked her shoulder back.

The irises of his eyes almost glowed, going blacker as thick lashes lowered. Sasuke stared down to her. Their faces we're close and a shiver, one that Sakura didn't like at all— ran down her spine. "Keep your skirt down," he paused, eyes narrowing, "_sister._"

Sakura looked down. Scowling and blushing at the same time, she pushed the fabric down. "It's so damn short." Sasuke growled, annoyed as they made their way down the stairs and onto the streets of well-lit Tokyo.

"I like this dress so don't curse it."

As soon as they were on the side streets, Sakura immediately distanced herself from him.

"It's distracting." Sasuke said suddenly.

Sakura looked at him curiously, "what is?"

Sasuke smirked. "Your legs," he paused as though to irk her. "You have shining shimmering splendid legs, little sister. It hurts my eyes."

Sakura's blush darkened. "Then, don't look down at them!"

The boy gave her a flat look. "Where do you want me to look?" Sakura felt her ears go red as well as her neck in embarrassment. "Stop staring at me and walk faster, Haruno."

"And maybe you could give me back my hand." She retorted.

Sasuke didn't look at her as he replied, "just enjoy the moment of me holding you hand."

"DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF!"

"Hn."

"I'm going to take a taxi."

"Hn. I'll go back to Roppongi."

"What? Why?"

A taxi stopped and Sasuke opened the back door for her. "None of your concern." Sakura yanked her wrist off with a growl and got inside, shutting the door with a loud snap.

The car drove away.

He didn't know how long he was standing there before he muttered, "annoying," and started walking away.

-

-

IV.

YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE

What question??? What are you talking about???

From: Sakura  
9:45:26 PM

Are you on drugs?

From: Shikamaru  
9:46:29 PM

Only the little pink ones… Now what are you talking about?

From: Sakura  
9:47:17 PM

We have an assignment in math, did you forget?

From: Shikamaru  
9:48:04 PM

CRAP! WHY DIDN'T U TELL ME!!!! FAX ME YOUR ASSIGNMENT RIGHT NOW!

From: Sakura  
9:50:26 PM

No.

From: Shikamaru  
9:50:37 PM

Now don't be selfish! Promise I'll let you copy my english assignment

From: Sakura  
9:51:04 PM

Nice deal

From: Shikamaru  
9:51:17 PM

**Sending… Fax sent.**

-

-

V.

_It was incredibly warm today._

She kept her eyelids lowered, sunlight filtering through her long lashes. "Yaaaaaawn—"

"OHAYO, SAKURA-CHAN!"

Uzumaki Naruto, blonde-haired, blue-eyed freshman. They were in class since Sakura could remember. The boy flashed a wide grin, gums and teeth, stopping in front of her dramatically.

Sakura blinked. Yawned. Blinked. Yawned. Bli—

"Naruto," she started, her face contorting. "Why are you wearing those? Those aren't yours, I hope."

"Er—"

"It's _pink_, Naruto!" Sakura pointed out the obvious. The boy looked down to his rollerblades miserably. Pink. _Pink._ Not only pink— but they were _shocking_ pink, the shade that hurt the eyes.

Shocking pink rollerblades. Shocking pink kneepads. Shocking pink elbow pads. _Shocking pink_ gloves and— "You're even wearing a _shocking pink_ helmet. God, Naruto— are you now a transvestite?"

"No! NO!" groaned Naruto, teary-eyed. Sakura winced and walked past him, shaking her head. Naruto usually went to school wearing rollerblades (which were formerly a cool shade of black and orange). He was living in a dormitory with Neji and Shikamru, several blocks away from the campus.

"Naruto, you make me _sick_."

The words stung and eventually, the poor boy burst into tears, sobbing to his _shocking_ pink gloves. Biting her lip, Sakura back stepped until she was in front of Naruto.

"Why are you wearing pink— I mean _shocking pink_? That's my color. See?" Sakura twirled a lock of pink hair in front of his face. "It's the color of MY hair. Have you got no shame!?"

"The bastard Neji threw my black and orange rollerblades out of the window and replaced them with PINK—"

"Shocking pink." Sakura hastily corrected.

"Yes, shocking pink rollerblades and other pink—"

"_Shocking pink_."

"Yes, _yes_— shocking pink stuffs!"

Sakura raised her eyebrows, wiggling them. "Why?"

Naruto had stopped crying and both were calmly making their way to Konoha High School. "Well, I saw his _entire_ comb collection and _wow_— they're in different colors! Name it, he has it! Every frigging color!"

Sakura rounded her eyes. "Even fuchsia?"

"Yes!"

"Even purple?"

"Yes!"

"And carnation pink?"

"Yes!"

"And salmon pink??"

"Yes!"

"Even turquoise?"

"Ye— _what _is tor… turkey?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Never mind, then what?"

"Then I _accidentally _TAKE NOTE— _accidentally_, it's really an accident but he would not—"

"Get straight to the point already!"

"Alright— I accidentally comb my hair with one of his combs!"

Sakura blinked.

"Too bad, the comb I accidentally used was his ultimate favorite! It's beige or dirty white… white, pearl white— snowy white… pale white or whitish white with slight white linings on it—"

"DON'T TALK TO ME."

Naruto cocked his head, confused. "But—"

"DON'T TALK TO ME."

"It's true!"

"_DON'T_—"

"You have eye bags."

"Really?"

"Hai. You watched Barney, didn't you?"

Sakura's mood changed _drastically. _"IT WAS FUNNY!"

"And now, you look like a zombie."

Scowling, Sakura kicked the back of his right rollerblade, causing him to tip backwards and fall on his rump.

"Ow! You're a cute zombie, Sakura-chan!"

"Shut up."

"That hurts!"

Sakura glared at him. "Should be. Be thankful I didn't kick you all the way to school! I'm in a bad, bad mood today, Naruto, so don't piss me off! I went to Roppongi last night and met Otou-chan's girlfriend!"

"Really?"

"Yeah and guess what? I'm going to have a brother. Well, _two brothers_."

"Wow."

Sakura smacked him on top of his head. "Don't say _wow_! I don't like him! He's a jerk, rude and arrogant!"

"What does he look like?"

"He's sexy—"

"_What?_"

The back of her hair stood up. "I mean, he looked okay BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! He's rude!"

Naruto nodded. "Alright… but hey, at least your father is happy, ne?"

She sighed deeply. "I guess so…"

-

-

VI.

Shikamaru looked up. Haruno was standing in the doorway. With one hand, she slid the door close behind her.

"Good morning, Haruno-chan!!" Akasaka, Haruno's number one fan (he and Lee were competing for the slot) greeted happily. The girl only sighed and trotted towards her desk, at the second to the last row next to a window with a huge cherry blossom tree outside.

"Yo." Shikamaru said flatly. Sakura glanced at him, and smiled while flashing a V-sign. He was on the desk in front of hers, next to Yamanaka who was not anywhere in sight.

"Ino was worried."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Doesn't she always?"

"Mm." He yawned, "where's your English homework?" Sakura rolled her eyes and opened her bag.

Naruto later appeared, yelling an exuberant "OHAYO, GUYS!" and then, bounced towards his circle of guy friends, some of which were members of basketball team. Sakura took out her iPod, tried to untangle the strings, gave up and put on the earphones. Shoving her bottom lip, Sakura stared through the window, one elbow propped to support her cheek after giving Shikamaru her notebook.

"Sakura-chan?"

Shikamaru turned around, pulled a string, and an earphone fell. "Huh?" Sakura looked up. "Hinata."

The pale-eyed, short-haired girl fidgeted. "Uhm… are you… alright, Sakura-chan?"

Haruno blinked, and then a grin spread over her face. "Of course! What's wrong?"

Hinata sighed and sat down to Naruto's empty chair. "I was worried. For three days, you are emotionally unstable."

Sakura sweat dropped.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, okay?" she smiled to reassure the girl. Hinata had always been the worrier. Though Sakura and Ino were close friends since junior high, Hinata was closer to her than she was to Ino (who was constantly surrounded by tall model-like girls being a member of theater club). Sakura was slightly disappointed that Hinata wasn't on her class. She was in class I-A with Shino who was her childhood friend. However, in class I-C, it was loaded with Sakura's friends. She was with Naruto who sat next to her (ever since elementary), Shikamaru, their class president who sat in front of her beside Ino (also from Tennis club), Chouji, Kiba and Gaara, Temari's brother (he and Kiba were in basketball club).

"Hinata, don't worry. And _no_, I'm not emotionally unstable. Ino worried you with exaggerated stories, didn't she? I'm perfectly fine!"

Hinata smiled, "okay. Let's eat lunch together."

"Sure."

Hyuuga turned to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru-kun." The lazy genius looked up. "Class representatives will have a meeting at 4:00, class 3-A room."

The boy groaned. "How troublesome." Sakura rolled her eyes while Hinata giggled. "See you later."

"Ja."

-mic check- -mic check!-

static

-alright! I'm on!-

Shikamaru and Sakura looked up to the speaker installed at the corner of their room. _Oh no! _They thought in horror—

-GOOD MORNIIIIIIING, KONOHAAAAA!-

Shikamaru groaned aloud, sinking to his chair, eyes shut in a wince.

-

-

VII.

Students looked up in the direction of the speakers. Classrooms in Konoha High School were equipped with speakers, directly wired to the broadcast room. Every morning, someone from Theater club would make announcements handed by the Principal.

"Yamanaka was doing the announcement _today_?" a boy gasped out.

"Why _her_? Oh no, I forgot my earplugs today!" his seatmate groaned. Everyone stared feebly at the speakers.

-alright!!! First off, I went to Harujuku last week and bought a copy of magazine, watched a romantic movie and did window shopping! I saw this _gorgeous_ dress— my god, it's so sexy and-

-YAMANAKA!-

-eh? Tsunade-sama!-

-the student council nor I, the principal of this school didn't _authorize _you to announce your _personal_ exploits! THE PA SYSTEM IS FOR SCHOOL USE!-

-hehe, gomen Tsunade-sama! I could not resist anyway, I have another announcement to make-

-enough, already-

At that moment, Iruka-sensei entered, carrying a slab of papers. "Alright! Time for attendance—" he declared but was interrupted by Ino's voice.

-Tsunade-sama, this announcement is very enlightening! Even you would be _enlightened_, I assure you-

A suspicious silence.

-I doubt it. Announce what is _expected_ to be announced, Yamanaka.-

-alright (sigh) Inter-high competition is approaching. Students are expected to support the competing teams by attending the games! Good luck Soccer Club, may god protect your opponents from the Kick Of Doom and Death. Also, culture festival is in three weeks! The theme is undecided and is a subject for approval by the administration. The graduation ball's theme would also be announced sometime at the end of the month. Aww, our sempais are going awaaaaaay-

Sounds of paper being riffled.

-well, get back to your class.-

-I still have one announcement to make.-

-Ugh. Fine, fine. Speak up already!-

-alright!-

The teachers tsked and waited impatiently for the announcement— _enlightening_ announcement, she said.

-Well, Haruno!-

Sakura looked up blankly.

-Minami told Suzuhara who told Nobe who told Chizuru who talked to Ikeda who talked to Shirahime-

-just say _it_.-

-who talked to Yuri who talked to-

-SAY IT ALREADY.-

-to me! YEAH!-

In Sakura's class, everyone tsked.

-well, someone saw you _holding_ hands with a boy-

"WHAT?!" Class I-C exploded.

Haruno blinked. "Eh?" she mumbled confusedly.

-WOW! HHWW with a _boy!_ Finally! You hit puberty, dear!-

-YAMANAKA!-

A vein pulsed on Sakura's temple.

-what was so _enlightening _about Haruno hitting puberty!?-

-Tsunade-sama, aren't you _glad_?-

In class I-C, Akasaka was taking the news badly. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" he yelled brokenly before fainting.

Naruto was also shouting down at her. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING?"

In Neji's class, Rock Lee, another Sakura fan was crying in the corner. "Pathetic." Neji mumbled.

Back to Sakura's class where students crowd around her, asking multiple questions. "So, what's his size?" Kiba asked with a grin. When Sakura launched her right leg, Kiba wished he hadn't asked.

-

-

VIII.

"Yo, Haruno-chan." Kankuro greeted with a huge grin on his painted face as soon as Sakura shot out of the room before Naruto and Akasaka could lay their hands on her. "So, finally, short hot-tempered Haruno-chan is in a relationship! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Shut. Up." The pink-haired girl whose eyes screamed 'murder' zoomed past him, her 'Ino' senses tingling.

From the corner, Temari and Ten-ten appeared, carrying their duffel bags. "Oi, you finally decided to grow up and be a woman." Ten-ten said dryly.

Temari was instantly beside Sakura. "Sa-chan! Who's the _un_lucky guy?"

"Don't tell me you believe that crap!?" snapped Sakura.

"Notice the 'un' before lucky." Ten-ten added with a roll of her eyes.

Temari shrugged. "Anyway, let's visit this new club! It's called Neon Pink and—"

"How was your date?" Ten-ten interrupted curiously.

Sakura snorted. "In the near future," she began theatrically, "I'm going to have a brother."

Ten-ten and Temari raised confounded brows. "A brother?" asked Ten-ten.

Sakura held up two fingers. "Actually, two brothers. The youngest is a jerk! HOW DARE HE!"

Ten-ten blinked, "oh yeah?" Sakura gritted her teeth as she hissed each word.

"That _jerk_! I absolutely, completely, head over heels, crazily and TOTALLY hate him! He called me pink freak! He called me an idiot! He called me stupid! He said I'm annoying—"

"Wise guy." Ten-ten commented casually, shrugging one shoulder.

Sakura turned to her. "Are you on my side or what?" she growled.

"No."

Before everything goes bloody, Temari intervened, asking, "how about your stepmother?"

The effect was great, Sakura calmed down and crossed her arms with a soft snort. "She's very pretty. Otou-chan has great taste."

Temari smiled. "Well, if that's the case, let's celebrate!"

"But," Ten-ten started, "Neon Pink is strictly for 20 years old and above, Temari."

The blonde tall girl waved her hand dramatically. "Don't worry. We will use guerilla tactics!"

Sakura's brows shot up. "Like, fight with canons and—"

"—climbing and crawling?" Ten-ten eyed the blonde suspiciously.

-

-

IX.

Well, the supposed "guerilla" tactics turned out to be "gorilla" tactics. And it worked well. The four girls (Sakura, Ino who got bitten by Sakura in the hand when she saw the blonde, Ten-Ten and Temari) sneaked inside the club by climbing the exposed pipes. They got into a trap door ("Temari-sempai, how did you know there's a trapdoor in the roof?" asked Ino incredulously. "Don't tell me you're a burglar!" "Oh shut up and climb!")

"So, this is YOUR guerilla tactics," sneered Ten-ten.

"Sadly, it didn't work the way it should be."

"This is stupid! And I'm wearing a skirt!" Ino wailed. "Why can't we use a _normal _door? You know, where normal people pass through?"

Temari threw the wailing girl an irritated look. "Shut up and stop complaining—" A squeal. "—this is it!" The three other girls exchanged glances. The blonde sempai climbed down first, followed by Sakura who shrugged, "remind me why I am here."

"Fear not, Sachan! Heaven is arm length away!"

Ten-ten growled, "Heaven? You're leading us to our _death_?"

Minutes later, they walked down a corridor. At the end of it was another door. A normal door, Ino muttered. Temari cautiously opened it, leaving it ajar. Four eyes peeked through the gap. "Wow." Sakura whistled. "Nice but Love Love's interior is prettier."

"Damn! I'm so jealous, Sachan!" Temari whispered hotly.

"Compared to Love Love, this place is decent." Sakura continued. It wasn't as spacious as Love Love in Shibuya but it was large enough to occupy at least 50-70 people.

Ino's eye darted down to Sakura's head. "Really?! I can't wait to turn 20!"

A snort, "can we just get out of here? I'm thirsty." Ten-ten remarked.

Temari made a fist, her eyes widening in excitement. "Alright! Now, don't be so obvious—"

"Let's just get out of here. _Please._" came Ten-ten's irritated growl.

"Alright, alright—" Temari slid out first, followed by Ino, then Ten-ten, lastly Sakura.

-

-

X.

_Crazy_

_You're beautiful_

_Mad eyes_

_You're beautiful_

_Fucked up_

_You're beautiful _

_Let's love_

_You're beautiful_

Lights blinked down to them, making a nauseous pattern. Wincing, Sakura told Ino that she'll rest for a while, looked for Temari who managed to get herself a handsome date then walked up to Ten-ten who sat at the bar.

"Hey," she called, sitting next to her in a high stool. "You okay?"

"Yeah," answered Ten-ten, glancing around. The walls vibrated as music blared from massive speakers. Bodies danced and bounced at every beat of drums. The song ended and was replaced by something nicer. It was catchy with spectacular drumming and guitar piece.

"Jeez… Good thing Hinata wasn't here with us." Ten-ten began, sending a wince towards her friend who grinned. "This place sure is jammed packed."

Sakura giggled. "Hai. But wait till you see Love Love. The patrons there are wilder; there were dirtier dancing and more scandalous behaviors. According to my cousin, an average of 90-100 people came every night."

Ten-ten raised a brow. "It must be huge."

Haruno grinned. "It is. It's spacious— ridiculously spacious with high ceiling and lots and lots of mirrors and glass walls. Only the rich and famous go there…" A wider grin. "The horniest and craziest party people."

Ten-ten lifted a brow at her. "And _you're_ its co-owner."

"No!" The girl blushed. "It's Kakashi's! Though it's under Azalea properties, it is independently run by Kakashi. Of course, father has—" she stopped abruptly, ears prickling. Ten-ten curiously turned to the direction of raised platform where musicians performed.

_That voice…_ Pink eyebrows scrunched in the middle as Sakura tried to remember. _I've heard it before… but where?!_

_Pretty angel _  
_Don't get desperate_  
_Fall, fall, fall…_

Ten-ten frowned, seeing Sakura standing up, her forehead creasing. "Oi, Sakura— don't go out of my sight!"

Sakura smiled crookedly, still frowning. "Don't worry. I'll be right back."

"But—"

Sakura already disappeared into the crowd.

-

-

XI.

_Love's divine_  
_You got no wings to fly_  
_Stay, stay, stay…_

His eyes remained emotionless as his voice— a strange combination of sensuality and innocence, throaty and deep— captivated the listeners. His blank stare roamed around, flickering then going blank again.

Why women loved badass musicians was beyond him.

_Don't bleed, no more cry_  
_Tear your heart_  
_Let me drink it up_

His fingers expertly strummed the strings.

_I'm hungry for your blood_  
_Feed my desires_  
_Touch, touch, touch…_

He blinked.

_Love burning_  
_Raging lust_  
_Love, love, love…_

—and dark eyes met dazzling green, as green as spring leaves. So green— vivid, startling shade of jade. Stunned, his gaze caught pink.

_I've got ecstasy_  
_But there is a tear_  
_Don't cry, don't cry, don't—_

His voice cracked and eventually his vocal chords shutdown.

His _little_ sister.

In a horny club.

_Haruno…?_

--

-

_HHWW- in our pop culture, HHWW means 'holding hands while walking' _


	6. nutcracking the world's asymmetry

0.

_When heaven broke_  
_You fell_  
_I stand here_  
_And watch you fall_  
_My arms are broken_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I didn't catch you_

**--**

**-**

**nutcracking the worlds' asymmetry**

-

--

I.

_Oh…god— _Sakura thought faintly. _…brother?_

The hideously tall girl in front of her moved to the side, finally allowing her a view of the makeshift stage. What she saw shocked her.

_He sings…?! But—_ Sakura remembered the day she first met him. He carried a guitar, she assumed he's just an ordinary mortal with godly looks who just happened to possess a guitar like any other teenagers.

But to actually hear him sing… _wait—_ Her eyes flickered in recognition. _He… he sang in Love Love Disco hall once!_

That lusty voice. The seductive blend on it that was oddly tinged with poorly-concealed innocence. Dark and devilish. Cool and silk. A haunting voice.

The voice that made her blush.

Sakura shakily took a step back. _It was…him?_

That voice.

An audible gulp. Increased heart rate. Racing pulse. Blush spreading.

She knew from the start that her soon-to-be brother was a handsome boy. She's not stupid or blind. The word handsome was a well-articulated word. She had seen countless handsome boys. In Konoha, there's Akasaka (if only he wasn't dumbly infatuated with her), Gaara (if only he wasn't born mute or with congenital halitosis), even Neji (if only his hair wasn't longer than hers). Other prefectural schools had mega tons of pretty boys. However, for strange reason (maybe it was because he had a spotlight on him), his looks startled her.

Tonight, he looked different. Tonight… _tonight…_ he looked even better. Maybe it was the way his hair was tousled up, his shirt that hugged his body or his frosty aura or…

Maybe he wasn't being a jerk, rude and arrogant.

And when their eyes met, recognition flashed in those eyes. The intensity of his stare was frightening, almost knocking her off her feet.

And then, he stopped singing.

-

-

II.

Tokonatsu and Hayate exchanged panicked glances. At Hayate's signal, Tokonatsu sang, picking up where Uchiha stopped. Shichikawa didn't mind and continued beating the drums.

For some stupid reason, Uchiha had stopped singing abruptly as though his throat closed down. The boy's confident, laidback posture became stiff. Tokonatsu finished the song shortly. Ignoring the applause and catcalls, Tokonatsu discreetly grabbed the back of Uchiha's guitar strap, shoved him off the spotlight and dragged the silent boy back to the backstage.

Pushing Uchiha against the wall, Tokonatsu growled, "What the hell is wrong with you, Sasuke!?"

"Be gentle, Seki-kun! **No**! Touch him _anywhere_ but not the _neck!_ Please, not Sasu-chan's _neck_! NOT the _neck—"_ Hayate exclaimed, panic-stricken. "NOT THE NECK! It's our talisman— that neck that will bring heaven to us!"

Tokonatsu blinked then snatched his hands off the boy as if burned. Hayate continued ranting about Sasu-chan's precious, golden and silvery neck—

"Shut up, Rei." Tokonatsu Seki snapped.

"Does your stomach hurt, Sasu-chan?" asked Hayate.

"No." Uchiha paused to swallow down the lump in his throat. "Gomen," he continued in a low voice. "I was… distracted."

_Damn it._

Tokonatsu narrowed his eyes. "What? _You_… distracted? And pigs fly to the moon." He retorted sarcastically. Uchiha eyed him irritatingly. "I know you, boy. You **don't** get distracted."

Suddenly, Hayate's eyes widened and shocking his band mates, he grabbed Uchiha's collar, his knuckles pressing down to Uchiha's 'precious, golden and silvery' neck. "Somebody showed you her tits!?"

Shichikawa smacked him over the head VERY hard. "Idiot."

"That hurts, Touya-kun!"

"Because you're an idiot. Now, get your hands off his _neck_."

Tokonatsu shook his head. "You need to focus, man. We don't want to have future problems, do we?"

"Hn." Uchiha tore the strap off his shoulder and handed his guitar to Hayate. "Excuse me."

"Where are you going, Sasu-chan!?"

"I'll be right back. Give me five— no, twenty minutes."

-

-

III.

Another band was playing— a group named Miss Mermaid. Its female vocalist was famous for wearing a scallop-shaped bikini top and fishnet stockings while performing live. Like Forever Love, Miss Mermaid affiliated with Love Love Disco Hall in Shibuya.

Sasuke glanced at the stage, his lips curling in a wince. With that singing style (singing and groin-grinding dance combo), no one will spare him a glance as he moved through the crowd of bouncing bodies. Who would have? The vocalist was singing one of the group's perverted song (that's specially sweet, a nectar of paradise, come on come on deeply, hardly, faster— ah! Ah! I was saying 'ohhh, rock all night, babe').

The boy turned to the left, bypassing a couple stuck in a deep lip-lock. He cursed under his breath as scent of heavy alcohol entered his nostril. Another kissing couple, and 2-3 persons behind that couple was a pink-haired girl.

_Tch._

She was facing the other side, completely oblivious to his presence. Before she could take a couple of steps forward, a hand grabbed her wrist.

Warm breath ghosted over her ear as a voice whispered, "Haruno."

-

-

IV.

Startled, Sakura glanced at the side where Sasuke's face hovered, his mouth over her ear. "Wha—"

A sharp gasp escaped her lips when he roughly swung her around to face him. She suppressed a yell, a flush rose from her neck to her cheeks when Sasuke pulled her closer and whispered.

"What the hell are you doing here, sister?" Sasuke growled.

The flush reddened more, eyes widened. Sakura's inside coiled uncomfortably and she stiffened as Sasuke wrapped an arm around her thin waist, bunching the material of her skirt. Uncomfortable with the proximity, she struggled but vainly as his large hand kept her hand imprisoned. Her discomfort increased when she felt his palm against her hip, which in her amazement was warm, penetrating the fabric.

"I… I…" she gulped audibly, feeling the heat spreading over her face and neck. Embarrassed as she stuttered, she opted for a harsh approach. "Let… go!" she hissed, however, without conviction, squirming to free herself.

Sasuke looked down at her, released her hips but not her wrist. Sakura sighed in relief. Being close to him was… frightening. However, her skin flinched when his hand on her wrist went up to clutch at her arm.

"Hey, hand off— _where are you taking me!?_" she gasped when Sasuke started to drag her somewhere…darker?

_STOP THINKING THAT WAY!_

"Hand off—"

"Be quiet."

Sakura squinted, trying to see clearly. "Where are you— _HEY!_" she exclaimed when Sasuke pushed her against a wall, one hand next to her head, the other keeping her wrist restrained. "_What are you doing?!"_ she demanded between gritted teeth.

"What are you doing here?" instead, the boy asked, stepping closer, invading her personal space.

Sakura blinked and looked up to his face. "I suggest you… step back!"

In the dimness, she saw him narrow his eyes. She changed tactics.

"I didn't know you sing."

Sasuke snorted. "Answer the question. Little girls like you should stay at home. This place is not a playground."

What did he think she was? Elementary student? Her height wasn't as amazing as his but she wasn't _that _short to be compared to an elementary kid. Truly, this boy was hateful! It seemed that he was determined to get on her bad side.

Like Ten-ten.

She averted her gaze and looked something past his ear, looking uncomfortable at their closeness. They were _so_ close that she could feel the heat radiating off his body clad in simple black shirt with V-neck collar and jeans.

Her eyes snapped back to him when Sasuke cleared his throat and said, "my handsomeness struck you mute?"

At once, being quick to anger, she retorted angrily. "Don't flatter yourself! I'm shocked to see you here!?"

Sasuke arched a brow at this. "So am I. So shocked I forgot the lines of the song I was supposed to sing." His gaze lowered to her legs. "Still wearing a damn miniskirt."

She went red. "Why do you hate _my_ skirt?"

"It's so damn short." Sasuke replied flatly.

"It's _not_!"

It was, but Sakura would never let him know that. It was black and pleated, which in every slight movement would rise up to show more skin. To match the black color, she wore a white sleeveless shirt with low neckline. It wasn't improperly low but _low _nonetheless. The get-up was her street clothes, not fancy or chick. It was comfortable and her legs can move about freely. She was even wearing her school shoes: red and white Converse with striped black/white knee socks. In a chic standard, she looked like an elementary brat.

"Whatever. Get out of here."

"Hey! Don't order me around— _mfff!"_ her eyes turned big as Sasuke pushed a hand over her mouth. Sakura eyed him angrily above his hand as he leaned down.

"Get out of here, Haruno."

She said something incoherent, green eyes flashing brightly at him in anger. Sasuke only snorted, closing his eyes briefly. "Let's go."

The girl's muffled voice reached his ears but he ignored it as he turned her, her back against his front. He shoved and pushed bodies out of their way, not bothering to apologize and excuse himself. Sakura gritted her teeth at the way Sasuke treated her. No one had dared to treat her like the way he was treating her. Even her father, when extremely annoyed with her immaturity, never treated her harshly.

They reached the entrance and he pushed her out through the door. "YOU JERK!" she shouted, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Shut up."

Sakura didn't bother to lower her voice. "My friends are still inside!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Call them," and he turned to get back inside.

"Wait!"

Uchiha sighed, annoyed. "What's your problem, little sister?"

"I'm not _little_ sister! I was born on March!"

He tilted his head, clearly mocking her. "I was born on July."

Sakura pointed a finger at him rudely. "SEE!? I am OLDER than you and yet you treat me without respect!"

He shrugged, bored. "But I'm _bigger_ than you." He paused and showed her a small crooked smirk that caused her blood to boil in anger. "_Little_ sister."

A growl thundered from her mouth.

"Go home." Uchiha said.

"I hate you!" Sakura shouted, gritting her teeth. With clenched teeth, she took out her phone and dialed Ten-ten's number.

-

-

V.

_Dial._

…

…

_Ring._

"Ino! I'm—"

"Where the hell are you?!"

"Something bad happened…"

"What happened?! Ten-ten is angry! Apparently, she told you not to get out of her sight but— surprise, surprise! _You didn't listen!_"

"My soon-to-be-jerk-arrogant-insolent step brother is inside that building!"

"WHAT?"

"He's inside and _he dragged me out of the building through the front door!_"

"…oh. Protective already?"

"Shut up and get out of there. We're going home."

"But Temari is having so much fun!"

"Oh yeah? And I'm having _so much fun _outside. Let's go."

-

-

VI.

Itachi,

You stupid big brother. When are you going to use your head along with your stupid brain to think and decide to come _fucking _home? Your self-imposed exile has extended far more than three years and Oka-san thinks— though she doesn't express this verbally— that it is time for you to drag your ass back in Japan and be a son to her for a change instead of being a stupid (I am not very creative as of the moment) vagabond. Does being a lawless beggar in London pays well? Better than being the CEO of Father's corporation? If your answer is yes, then let my words of wisdom rain down on you and shower and refresh your brain: COME HOME YOU IDIOT AND DO YOUR JOB IN THE OFFICE BEFORE I PERSONALLY RIP YOUR BRAINS OUT. Because I am not going to come and work in the office like our father and ruin my plans of procrastination. Come home not because I and Oka-san miss you, but come home because Oka-san wanted you to be on her wedding.

And most importantly, to do all the paperwork you left in your office three years ago. After that, leave again and don't bother me. Phone Oka-san. She thinks you have fallen over a cliff and died.

I wish you _did._

Sasuke

-

-

VII.

A month after they last saw each other, though Sakura didn't officially gave her blessing, her father married Uchiha Mikoto. Her other son, a certain Uchiha _Itachi_, wasn't present.

It was Sunday, beautiful and sunny but not hot. They had had a church wedding held in a small church in Tokyo. It was very tiny, surrounded with trees, very private and the air smelled like cinnamon.

Sakura wasn't fond of lengthy ceremonies and soon began to space out, getting drowsy. The fresh smell of cinnamon made her drowsier and the sight outside where refreshing, further increasing her stupor. Lazily, she turned her head to the opposite side. Coincidentally, Uchiha Sasuke turned to the same direction, meeting her lazy stare.

He stared.

She stared back.

It was such a crime to look at her this way: the way his dark eyes, so intensely staring back to her was frightening. It sent shivers down to her spine. There was something in those eyes. Something she was not comfortable with.

In response, Sakura narrowed her eyes, he did too and simultaneously, they looked the other way around.

-

-

VIII.

**TO:** Ino  
**FROM:** Sakura  
**SUBJECT: **he did it

So he went ahead and did it. He married her and made their names the same. It was a pleasant day… I am not happy neither sad. The weird thing was I felt empty. Blank. But when I looked at his face, I smiled. When I looked away, I felt empty again. Weird isn't it? After he said "I do", that's when I began to think, "Everything's going to change now, everything's going to change now…" I am no longer his princess, because now, there would be _queen_ and she's got a lot higher rank than me. His life would no longer revolve around me. I am no longer the sun where everything, every planet revolves around. Right now, in his solar system, I've become the asteroids. Or maybe, the earth. Or the moon, perhaps? I know, I know… I sounded like a complete pathetic moaner… but what will happen now? Will everything change? Will everything stay the same? Will it be the same, wherein the only difference was… there's _another _female in his life? What am I now to Otouchan? What should I do? What should I feel? I have been replaced… and it's very sad.

So don't you ever, _ever _dare to replace me Ino-pig. Unlike dad, I will definitely kill you.

Not eat you.

**TO: **Sakura  
**FROM:** Ino  
**SUBJECT:** forehead alien

What the hell are you doing, sending e-mails while your father get married??? Pay attention, and don't dig a pity hole for yourself. You are and _will always _be his princess, his sun or the asteroid or the earth or the moon or whatever it is that you want to be in his life. It is difficult for you, I understand that, since you're nothing but a selfish, self-centered princess (and pretty, pretty pinky pink princess, He he) but I know, you can get through this phase. You have to move on and adjust and _adapt _like a complete alien among the humans to the changes life has so happily made for you. Nothing stays the same and you are _not _the master engineer of this whole solar system wherein you can control what goes on and what's not in your life. What you should do is _adjust_, my friend, and _accept_ that that woman is there to stay. In your father's life, and in yours, as well. What you should feel is not my concern. You feel what you want… but I strongly urge that you only feel what is positive and appropriate.

And what's this drama "I've been replaced bla, bla, bla"? Sakura, there is_ no_ one like you: silly, stupid, freaky, creepy, violent, crappy, boring, quick-tempered, smart, annoying, happy, sweet, charming, pretty, cool, intelligent, hard-working, groovy and there is_ no_ one in this planet who has the same forehead as yours.

So worrying of being replaced as my best friend is _so stupid._ Besides, when I'm with _you_, I'm taller, sexier, curvier and prettier… I won't ever_, ever _substitute you with someone taller than me, sexier than me, curvier than me, and prettier than me.

**TO: **Ino  
**FROM:** Sakura  
**SUBJECT:** ino pig

I brought my Blackberry. And once again… you put my life in perspective you pig.

**TO: **Sakura  
**FROM:** Ino  
**SUBJECT: **WIDE FOREHEAD

Yep, I am good best friend aren't I? Cool, smart, sexy and always right. So go ahead and smile in the camera. No matter how _fake _it will appear.

P.S. take lots of pictures, will you! And don't do anything stupid like photographing your stepmother without her head on… Gosh, you're morbid!

-

-

IX.

_Food tasted like rubber,_ Sakura thought. It tasted like one because she was sitting across from Uchiha Sasuke.

The reception was grand though there few guests. Sakura's father was a very reserved person. He never liked crowds and always wanted simple celebrations. Of course, the reception was held in an Azalea Hotel in Tokyo.

She took another bite. _Rubber._ _I hate rubber._ Sakura stood up, her father looked up to her, his new wife, Haruno Mikoto looked confused.

"Um…" Sakura wet her lips. "Soccer practice."

Kenji blinked. "It's Sunday."

Sakura giggled. "Inter-high's coming up fast. I need to train."

Her father nodded. "Alright. I'll drive you there."

"No." she was quick to answer. "No. Don't bother. It's your wedding day. I'll be fine… Yeah."

"But—"

"See you later!" she waved timidly and exited.

-

-

X.

Instead, she went to Love Love Disco Hall, still wearing her dress, a white halter half-calf dress with pink tulle under it and white ballerina shoes.

"Can you read?" a harsh voice barked, hands holding up the sign to Sakura's face. _Teenagers below 20 are not allowed to enter this establishment._

"Really, do you have to be so brute about it, Yamato-san?" she snorted.

"I said, can you read, Sakura-san?"

"I can." She replied with a pout.

"Good." Pause. "Then go home."

"No."

A sigh.

"Seriously, can't you wait for 4 years and grow taller?"

"You're mean." She scowled.

"You're hopeless." He shot back.

"I'm not! I missed Kakashi and he missed me too!"

"Truthfully," a smooth voice said, "I don't." Kakashi appeared, standing beside Yamato, his nose buried in his orange book.

Sakura snorted and crossed her arms. "And you're a liar. I hate you."

Kakashi smiled, lowering his book to look down to her appearance. "You looked like a princess."

Yamato grunted. "A princess who can't read."

"I hate you, Yamato."

"Me too, Sakura-san."

"Oi, oi— that's enough. No need to get bloody in here, alright?"

Yamato harrumphed. Kakashi turned to Sakura. "Yamato is right. You're still young."

"But—"

"And innocent."

"Naïve." Yamato added sarcastically.

Sakura glowered. "I hate you, Yamato."

"Me too, Sakura-san."

"Oi,"

Sakura turned her gaze to Kakashi. "But Kotetsu let me in the last time!"

"WHAT?" thundered Yamato.

"Yo, Yama-chan— calm down. Kotetsu is crazy about cute things." Kakashi said. Sakura grinned at Yamato cheekily. The dark-haired man scowled darkly.

"Sakura."

"Hai?" she beamed at Kakashi.

"What does she look like?"

"Who?"

"Your new mother."

She lowered her eyes. "She's not my _new_ mother. More appropriately, she's Father's new wife."

Kakashi nodded.

"She's pretty and dark-haired but…"

Kakashi lifted his brow. "…what?"

Sakura looked up hopefully. "Can we talk inside?"

"No." Yamato snapped.

"I hate you, Yamato."

"Me too, Sakura-san."

"Oi,"

"Hmph."

"Hmph." Sakura rolled her eyes, her face contorting. "She has two sons. And I hate her youngest son! HE'S RUDE!"

Kakashi chuckled. "He'll be a good brother."

"No."

"Do you like her?" The girl pouted. Kakashi prompted. "Sakura."

"…Otou-chan looks so happy." Sakura said quietly. "I can't trust her yet but for now I will not stand in Otou-chan's way to happiness. I cannot say I like her… but maybe in the end I will."

Kakashi smiled, putting a hand on top of her head. "That's good."

-

-

XI.

Two days after the wedding, seven forty-five AM, Konoha High School.

"Oh wow! Look at that guy!"

"Where?"

"There!"

"_Where?"_

"THERE, YOU FOOL!"

"There's a _lot_ of guys here!"

"That _one_— with dark hair and onyx eyes!"

"There's a _lot_ of guys here with dark hair and onyx eyes!"

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!"

-

-

XII.

"SETTLE DOWN!" Iruka-sensei yelled, waving his attendance sheet. A spitball flew across the room, hitting Haruno at the side of her head. A vein appeared and then—

"WHO THREW THAT?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

All fingers whipped toward Hagetaka who was on the verge of throwing another spitball. Haruno lifted her desk—

"DUCK—" Yamanaka shouted. The class did.

"HARUNO!" Iruka-sensei screamed. At once more spitballs flew in the air and even Iruka-sensei was forced to duck as well. "SETTLE DOWN! UZUMAKI! AKASAKA! INUZUKA! HA — RU — NO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? SIT DOWN! SIT DOWN!" students stiffened and sat down quickly, afraid that Iruka-sensei might perform his most devastating tactic: Saliva Attack.

Iruka sighed, a hand over his chest. "Finally, some peace and quiet." He sniffed and looked around. "Now, we have a new student. I know we're in the middle of the year… but still, we accepted this transferee. Treat the transferee with respect and act like homo sapiens for once!"

"What's a homo sappy aim?" asked Naruto thoughtfully.

"CHECK YOUR TEXTBOOK!" Iruka-sensei yelled then cleared his throat pompously. "Anyway, welcome and introduce yourself."

Haruno ignored the comical gasps of her classmates as the transferee student walked in. Still occupied with memories of her father's marriage to Uchiha Mikoto, she didn't notice that _everyone_ in the class (except for Gaara and Shikamaru) was eyeing the newcomer with interest.

"Huh?" Naruto exclaimed beside her. "_You?!_"

"Write your name on the board." Iruka-sensei instructed.

Sakura sighed, looking through the glass with drowsiness. The sound of chalk scraping against their board filled the silence, coupled with giggles and whispers.

Then, a voice.

And a name.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

--

-


	7. the happy big blue bear friends

0.

Pleased to meet you! I'm Haruno Sakura from Class I-C. I'm a member of all-girls soccer club under the watchful (merciless, more like and evil, evil} eye of Zabuza-sensei. I'm a freshman in Konoha High School.

Likes? Syrup-coated anko dumplings. Sweets and pickled fruits, shaved ice with fruits. Anything that's sweet. Strawberries. Hinata-chan. And Ino, when she's _not_ talking. Maybe I like Naruto, he's my best friend after all. The longest friend I had, since I was five years old.

Dislikes? I hate spicy foods and… I don't like frogs. And when Naruto wears pink, I _abhor_ it.

Ambition? I want to be a doctor. I want to prevent people from dying. I want to stop death. I don't want people to die.

I hate dying. I hate death. I hate to see people dying. I hate to see those who survive crying.

…I hate the loneliness… the sadness. It is the same. The people who died, the people who survive. Their loneliness is the same.

And I hate it.

I live with my father. I don't have a mother.

But… my father is both a mother and a father to me.

And I love him the most.

But right now… I felt… I'm no longer his most important person. There's Mikoto-san, his new wife. I want to hate her but she's too nice but… she…she took my father away from

_me_.

I'm selfish but… my father… my father is the only person who would never hate me. My father is the only person who really loves me. The person who gave me everything I want, everything that makes me happy. The person who needs me… the person… the person…-

He is the _only_ one.

He's the only person who will _never _leave me.

But now, may be he will.

He doesn't need me anymore.

His love… is divided between me and his new wife.

If only… if only my mother hadn't died… if only I wasn't born…

…maybe—

Mother would not have to die. Father would not be lonely.

Because this loneliness.

…it's breaking me.

**--**

**-**

**the happy big blue bear friends**

-

--

I.

**TO****:** Sasuke  
**FROM****:** Okasan  
**SUBJECT****:** September term

I am so sorry I have to do this, pulling you out of school all of a sudden. I hope you'll like your new school. Sakura-chan goes there and it's nearer in our new house. Make new friends and I heard Naruto-kun also goes there! You are friends with that sweet boy, aren't you? I remember him and his sunny smiles.

…

Okasan,

I don't have a choice, do I?

Sasuke

…

I am really sorry, Sasuke-kun.

…

Hn.

I will manage, as long as she's not in my class

Sasuke

-

-

II.

_CRACK!_

The class turned around to glance at the back. Even Shikamaru looked at her curiously.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Haruno screamed, jumping to her feet so hard that cracks appeared beneath her feet.

Iruka-sensei was horrified. "_HARUNO_— SIT DOWN!" Sakura glared vehemently, while Uchiha stared back with an offhand lift of his brows.

"Why are you—"

"HARUNO— SIT DOWN I SAY! Sit down!" Iruka interrupted. Sakura's eyebrows twitched unhappily before sinking back to her chair, a scowl making her pleasant features dark. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, _what is he doing here? WHY IS HE HERE?_

Narrowed jade eyes discreetly surveyed the new student. _So cold. _Sakura thought. _And arrogant._ Her "brother" was wearing the school uniform ruggedly. The cuffs of his inner white long-sleeved shirt were unbuttoned and long, peeking out of his black sleeves. The black coat was opened, revealing tucked shirt and loose black tie.

Sakura's eyebrows lowered disdainfully. _He got the word "bad ass" stamped all over his arrogant face._

A girl raised her hand.

Iruka-sensei looked at her dumbly. The female student smiled charmingly. "I have a question, sir." Iruka raised a brow.

"A question…?"

"Hai." She turned to Uchiha, eyeing him like sugar candy. "Uchiha-kun, what are your interests?"

The transferee blinked, his expression deadpanned. The girl blushed heatedly, having his eye on her. "Like… what are your likes?" she elaborated, making a gesture.

"There are very few things that I like." Sasuke answered flatly.

"What is your shoe size?" a boy in the third row asked.

"Do you like chocolate cakes? I can bake!"

"What's your _waist_ line?"

"Do you read porn?"

"What is your greatest achievement?"

"Your favorite color?"

"What is your motto?"

Sakura's face held a comical expression. _What is he? A super idol?!_

"Who's your favorite actor?"

"Do you like Icha Icha Paradise?"

Iruka became apoplectic red. "ENOUGH!"

"Ne, Uchiha-kun, do you have a girlfriend?" a boy in the back of the class asked coyly, smiling mischievously with a roguish wink.

"AKASAKA! BE QUIET!"

"Are you a boy?" another boy asked, a boy with bleached spiky hair and handsome face.

Sakura winced sourly.

"HAJIMARUUUUUUUUU— BE QUIET!"

Hajimaru grinned. "Because you're _suuu_ pretty."

_Awwwww,_ the class purred, clapping, except for Shikamaru, Gaara and Sakura. In front, Uchiha's face remained blank yet Sakura can see a miniscule twitching of his jaw.

Tapping the board with his hand, Iruka ordered for silence. "Uchiha-kun, you may take your seat." He scanned the room. "Over there. The desk behind Haruno."

Sakura's jaw hit the floor. _AHHHHHHHH!_ "No way—"

Iruka-sensei suddenly whipped a finger, pointing at the ceiling. The class moved back, startled at the weird pose, even Gaara and Uchiha. "Haruno… _HARUNO!_ One more word… ONE MORE and the world will collapse! I will give you detention— _lines!_ Two pages! Back and forth!"

Sakura's face screwed up and sank to her chair even deeper, biting her lip to stifle a protest. Naruto leaned to her. "That's cool."

She clenched her teeth. "Shut up."

"What lines did he make you do the last time?"

A scowl twisted her face as she glanced at the window beside her. "'I must, I must, I must increase my breasts the boys depends on us'."

Naruto blinked. "Really?"

"…really." Sakura snarled. "It was Kakashi's idea. He said—"

Uchiha Sasuke stopped between Naruto and Sakura's desks.

"Teme…"

The two looked up to Uchiha Sasuke's face. Sakura's gaze slowly went up to his face. It was deliciously slow, making the dark-haired boy smirked mentally. When their eyes met, he fought the urge to grin like an idiot. Instead, his lip curled up in the corner in an annoying, mocking half-smirk.

_If looks can kill… tsk._ Naruto thought, scratching the top of his head.

-

-

III.

When the bell rang for morning break, class I-C exploded into a noise centering the transferee.

Uchiha was an instant celebrity. Girls (even boys) crowded around him. The squealing girls (there were girls from other classes, tiptoeing to catch a glimpse) swarmed around him, causing havoc. They crowded even Sakura who became red with irritation.

"Hey! I CAN'T BREATHE HERE! STOP CROWDING HERE—" Sakura growled, pushing girls out of her way. "Go away—"

"So, what's your shoe size, Uchiha-kun? Tell me! I'm so curious—"

Sakura's green eyes flashed. "Oi, Akasaka don't be naughty! Don't tell me you find Uchiha cute!?" the pink-haired girl snapped, arching an eyebrow.

Akasaka grinned. "Of course! He's cute and I bet he's _bi_—"

Sakura smacked him on top of his head with her book bag. "I can't believe it! You're_ into_ boys as well!"

Akasaka was aghast. "No! No! I am a _boy_! I'm loyal to you, Haruno-chan! I'm your number one! ME! ME and only me!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at Uchiha. "Oi, what are _you_ doing here?"

Sasuke arched a brow, leaning back to his chair with arms crossed. "Didn't you miss me?" he drawled, purposely testing her temper. "After that _magical_ night in Roppongi, how could you not miss me?"

Sakura's mouth dropped open. Magical night? _What_ magical night?

"Roppongi?" the class chorused. Naruto blinked at Sakura; Shikamaru raised a brow.

"There are a lot of hotels in Roppongi!"

"Cool place—"

Haruno was smoking in the ears, her eyebrows twitching.

The students stared at her silently. One brave soul dared to face death and asked Sakura.

"Are you telling me— _you_ and Uchiha-kun are bedmates?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Akasaka screamed, pressing his hands over his face. "Haruno-chan reserves her precious virginity to _me!_"

"Wow… Haruno-chan's lucky to have such a cute bedmate!"

"Sugoi! Sugoi! Sugoi!"

"It must be rough, ne?" Hajimaru winked.

Haruno balled her fists, "DIE, YOU—" her fist meet face and face meet wall.

"SAKURA, WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!!" Ino screeched before Naruto could. The green-eyed girl snapped out of her angry stupor. She turned and looked at Ino, panic-stricken.

"No, no, no! Don't believe it! We are _not_ bedmates—"

"FIRST YOU VISIT LOVE LOVE DISCO ILLEGALLY, THEN_ THIS!?_"

"Ino, it's not true!!" Sakura bellowed, blushing at the stares being given to her. "He's not my bedmate! He's my _brother!_"

A stunned silence.

"…bro…ther?" A murmur.

"…but you don't have any resemblances." Hajimaru said.

Naruto stared, "You… don't— you _two_—" Sakura retuned his incredulous stare with a weak smile.

"He doesn't have pink hair, you know." Yamazaki stated, staring down to Sasuke's blue-black hair.

"Idiot!" hissed Sakura. "Of course, he doesn't! That's obvious!"

Ino blinked. "And he's _Uchiha_—"

"Uchiha? As in _Uchiha _Corporation?"

"And you're _Haruno. _You don't share the same surnames."

Uchiha grunted. "That's _obvious_, really."

Sakura sighed sharply. "Shut up YOU!" she snapped at Sasuke. The boy looked up, startled at the feel of her soft fingers wrapping around his wrist. "What—" he lifted his gaze to her face.

"You. Coming. With me. Now." Sakura gritted out between clenched teeth, pulling him up to his feet.

-

-

IV.

Sakura yanked him out the room, down to the first floor, out to the main entrance and hall, leading him out to the back garden. Under peony trees were concrete benches. She stopped at a large old tree and shoved him down to the bench.

Uchiha only looked at her. And then startling him, Sakura lifted her leg and stuck her Converse foot between his thighs. He lowered his eyebrows at this, grateful that she didn't stepped on _him_.

"Talk." Sakura snapped hotly, moving closer. The plaid skirt slid up higher to her thigh. Unaware, he fixed his gaze on her exposed thigh.

"Your skirt's riding up, little sister."

"Shut up! Why are you here?" she demanded. Sasuke slowly lifted his gaze but not without looking further first. When he caught a glimpse of panties _or_ whatever it was, a cringe fell over his features and he decided to look up to her face instead.

"What do you want me to say?"

Angered, she leaned down to him, hands on her hips. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Uchiha blinked and his gaze darted down to her chest. The material of her buttoned blazer pulled taut over her chest as she breathed. Sakura noticed this and she blushed angrily. "Well, don't look down _there_, Uchiha! Look at _my _face!"

Lifting his eyebrows casually, Sasuke snorted. "I don't like looking at your face."

"WHY YOU—" Sakura clenched her fists and her foot between his legs drew closer to his—

"Hey, don't move your foot any closer." Sasuke warned. Sakura frowned and looked down to her foot. Her cheeks flamed and she hastily removed her foot.

"Answer. Me." She said between clenched teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"What's the big deal?" drawled Sasuke uncaringly.

"The deal is, _I'm _here!" she pointed out.

Uchiha shrugged. "So what?"

"SO WHAT?" The green–eyed girl repeated in a rasping voice. "I… I _don't_ like you! I don't like you at all!"

Sasuke tilted his head, giving her a heavy-lidded blank look. "…I don't like you, too."

"…and you being here, being my classmate for the rest of the year is _terrible!_" Sakura continued dramatically. "I want to enjoy my life! I want to be happy! I want to be happy happy _happy_! And you—" she paused to point at him, accentuating her point. "—will make my life miserable!"

"Tsk. Such cruel words towards your brother." Sasuke stated smoothly. "Why so unhappy, little sister?"

Sakura gasped at his cruelty. "I don't trust you!"

"Why not? I'm _your_ brother."

"Technically not! You are …" her eyes turned big. "…a rockstar-wannabe! Guys in the band like you don't go to school!"

Uchiha shrugged, crossing his arms, his eyes closed. "I'm not an ordinary musician."

"Still a musician!" Green eyes turned into slits. "Are you here to pick up girls and make them your groupie?"

Sasuke opened his eyes slightly, giving her a flat stare. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't trust musicians, particularly those with…" she paused, looking uncertain.

Sasuke smirked. "…good looks." He supplied offhandedly.

"…t-that's right! You are— _not really_!" His smirk widened and Sakura gritted her teeth, fighting the temptation to literally wipe that ridiculous smirk off his face with steel brush and lye. "Don't get bigheaded!"

"…can you see my head getting big, idiot?"

"The point is," Sakura retorted in a high-pitched tone. "Rockstars _became_ rockstars to get chicks!"

Sasuke looked at her weirdly at this. … _chicks?_

"They slept with bimbos and the next day, leave them crying! You used your charismatic _evilness_ to get girls and bed them! Once, I read this article about a band named _Kaffeklatsch_— they're so scary! Their vocalist bedded a 14 year old then a 15 then a 16 year old!"

Sasuke shrugged. "And your point is…?"

"They're evil! And _you _worked for Kakashi, right? I heard you sang in his club once! Kakashi's a pervert—"

"You know Kakashi?" he asked, trying— and succeeding, to mask his curiosity.

"—and Love Love Disco Hall is full of perverts! I bet you became one!"

"You know Kakashi?" he repeated, irritated at her rant.

"_Know?_" Sakura snorted sarcastically. "That person is my only _cousin!_"

Sasuke's brows shot up. _They're related?_ The lazy man never gave information about himself, even his favorite food. So, the man was _human_ after all? Having a relative was a proof. Even though the said relative had some problems with her temper and sanity.

"…did Harno-san know that you went to Kakashi's club?

Sakura flushed. "Ah… he doesn't have to know!"

Sasuke stood up leisurely, a hand in his pocket. "You're so naïve, little sister."

For unknown reason, Sakura felt her face going scarlet. The last two words rolled off his tongue like honey. "Stop calling me _that_!"

He gave her an apathetic smirk. "Girls are annoying."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"And the most annoying of all is you." he added, flicking her forehead. Sakura scowled at the gesture, stepping back, looking at him sardonically.

"Still… I don't like you here!"

Sasuke grunted. "Who said I like you?" He turned away and walked back to the building, leaving a seething Sakura.

-

-

V.

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked up, frowned upon seeing a familiar face. "Shichikawa." The second year frowned as well as he approached the transferee.

"You're… here?" Touya's frown deepened. "You transferred after summer break. Konoha usually does not accept transferees in late September."

Sasuke shrugged. "Apparently, Haruno-san knows a lot of people."

"Haruno?" The older boy arched a brow at the name. It wasn't an ordinary name.

The dark-haired boy averted his gaze. "Aa. My mother married Haruno Kenji."

"…and your step sister is…" Touya paused, a small knowing smile tugging at his lips. "Haruno Sakura." Sasuke nodded, frowning at Touya's expression. "I know her. She's quite popular here which is not surprising, given that pink hair and leg strength."

Sasuke lifted a brow. "…leg strength?"

"She's in Soccer Club, their top striker. Haruno's a very strong girl despite her gender and fragility."

Sasuke snorted, "fragility? She's got a problem with her temper and manners."

"…you don't like her?"

"Yes. And she does not like me as well, which is fitting for a television drama."

Shichikawa chuckled, his brown hair framing his face and falling over his eyes. "I didn't know you were the transferee everyone was talking about. You caused a hurricane here." The dark-haired boy scowled, scratching his hair. "…I can imagine Hayate's expression once he found out you attend the same school with your sister."

"Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes. "… This is not different from my previous school. And I suggest you keep quiet about _that._ The idiot would not be able to stop babbling about it for a century."

"Alright. And… hmmm," Touya paused, seeing a figure in skirt approaching, with a herd of girls behind her. "Be careful. There are many man-eaters in this school. And the worst one is approaching."

-

-

VI.

"Sakura! Over here, forehead!" Ino called out during lunchtime, waving her arm excitedly. Sakura rolled her eyes and directed her steps towards the table.

"Where's Hinata?" she asked, sitting across the blonde, eyeing her lunch curiously. "Are you crazy? You're eating kayu for lunch?"

Ino looked defensive. "I'm maintaining my waistline!"

"That's stupid." Sakura retorted.

"Enough of kayu. Well, talk!"

"Hm? About what?" asked Sakura indifferently.

"About your _hot_ brother!"

Sakura blinked at her. "Hot… brother? Who's hot brother?"

Ino took a spoonful of her kayu. "Duh. Uchiha Sasuke. Who else?"

"Oh." Sakura began. "Him."

"Eh? You looked uninterested."

Sakura raised a brow. "Really? Well, yeah. You can say that."

Ino gasped, dropping her spoon. "Why? God, Sakura. I thought you matured already— wait… he's… he works in a club, does he? A musician! Anyway, you are _lucky!_"

"No. I'm Sakura. Remember?"

The blonde made a face. "Har, har. Funny." Sakura giggled. "Your brother is super hot. He's like a cover boy straight from GQ magazine!"

"Looks aren't everything." Sakura shot back.

"You're right." Ino pushed the bowl towards her. "Eat it. And looks made up 99% of everything."

Sakura pushed the bowl back at Ino. "No way. I want normal food." She said. "What's the remaining 1%?"

"Fashion sense." Ino replied promptly.

Sakura sighed. "You're hopeless."

"No, I'm not. You are. I can't believe that someone with wide forehead like yours would be _this _stupid. Tell me something about him."

"Oh?" Sakura twitched but chose to ignore the crack about her _wide _forehead, "I don't know. We're not close."

"Why?"

Sakura's eyes glinted mercilessly. "I _don't_ like him." Ino furrowed her brows slightly. "And that's final." Sakura said stubbornly. Hinata arrived, carrying a tray. "Hello, Hinata. Wow, thanks you bought me korroke?"

"Sakura—"

The said girl looked at the blonde girl with determined eyes. "Ino. You know what I feel about _this_ arrangement. I don't like _his _mother, even though she was super nice and super polite. I knew you told me— emailed me, by the way, that I must move on, adjust and accept the things I have no power to control but right now, allow me to dislike _her _and their marriage and their unification or union. Someday, somewhere, over the rainbow, I will like Mikoto-san but I don't _like _him."

Ino rolled her eyes. "You sure are defensive. I'm about to say, Sakura— look." The blonde was urging her to look behind, poking Sakura's shoulder. Sakura fought the urge to bite Ino's hand off but complied.

"It's my brother." Sakura spat.

"Look closer, Sakura-chan." Hinata instructed timidly.

Her neck almost broke at the double take she did. "…with Watanabe!" she shrieked but Ino shoved a korroke down to the pink-haired's throat causing her to choke. "What did you just do, pig!?"

"You shrieked!" Ino snarled.

"So?"

"Have some manners, Sakura-chan." Hinata chided gently, blushing as students stared at them curiously.

"Alright…" Sakura hissed and looked over her shoulder. "That… _grrrr_! He lied to me! I knew it! I KNEW IT!" she snarled under her breath.

"Knew what?" asked Hinata.

"He's here to pick up girls!" Sakura growled, clenching her fist. Ino and Hinata exchanged bewildered looks. "I knew it! I knew it! I'm going to kick him right in the middle where it hurts the most—" as she said this, Sakura was standing up but with combined efforts of Ino and Hinata; they both pulled her back down.

"No, you don't!"

"I can and I _will_—"

"Sakura, do you want another detention!?" snapped Ino. Sakura fidgeted. "Control your temper! My god, before this school year ends, you'll surely get yourself into trouble! More so, you might get expelled!" Ino nagged. "As of now, breathe and imagine a field of sunflowers!"

But what Sakura imagined was Sasuke's mangled body.

-

-

VII.

_I'll kill you!_

Sasuke stopped in mid-step. A slight shiver ran down his spine. _Hn? _It was sudden, like a cold breeze that swept past him. A killing intent. Someone… wanted him _killed_. More so, to kick him right in the middle where it hurt the most—

_DIE!_

With hands tucked inside his pockets, Sasuke looked over his shoulder. His expression moved slightly, eyebrows lifting as he located his sister, fire bursting in the background. From the distance, the Uchiha saw her eyes exploding in flames and the multiple veins popping on her forehead.

"Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke emotionlessly turned his head to the girl who asked for his number.

"Well?" the girl crossed her arms haughtily, eying him like a sugar candy to gobble up. "Don't you think it's practical?"

"I don't care."

Watanabe Ami blinked. "What—"

"Leave me alone." Sasuke stated coldly before turning to leave. But Watanabe blocked his way.

"Uchiha-kun, what I asked of you is a simple cellphone number. If I have it, well…" she smiled suggestively, her eyes twinkling. "We can be very good friends."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as she leaned closer. "Hn." He snorted. "It sounds moronic to me." He added flatly, making Watanabe blushed in mortification. She opened her mouth to say something but Sasuke gave her a disgusted look.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he continued, annoyed.

Watanabe flushed harder as students who heard the conversation whispered among themselves, giving her looks. Uchuha grunted then walked past her, ignoring the starry-eyed looks of female students.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

The dark-haired boy stopped and turned his head. "…Naruto." It sounded pained, matching his sour expression.

Naruto grinned widely, slapping Sasuke on the shoulder. "Long time no see!" Uzumaki said excitedly. Sasuke snorted. "I missed you, you know!"

Sasuke cringed and smacked the blonde atop his blonde head. "Idiot." The two of them were friends back in junior high. They met during a basketball summer camp in Osaka and became close friends.

Rubbing his sore head, Naruto eyed him curiously. "You stupid bastard—" A sharp look and Naruto decided to steer the subject somewhere safer. "I'm at your class! Isn't it cool?! And you are… Sakura-chan's brother?" he wiggled his eyebrows knowingly.

Uchiha lowered his eyelashes. "…stop moving your eyebrows like that."

"Unbelievable." Naruto said. "I didn't expect it to be _you_." The blonde grinned widely, as if he knew something he would not tell anyone. Sasuke frowned at this.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked monotonously. If possible, Naruto's grin turned wider.

"Sakura-chan doesn't seem to like you so much."

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged offhandedly. "I don't like her too. She's annoying."

"Hey! Don't speak about her like that, you bastard!" Naruto retorted, defending his most favorite person. He loved Sakura-chan dearly. "She's—"

"You're close to her?" Sasuke interrupted with raised eyebrows.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! We're friends since elementary! I never got a chance to introduce you to her during junior high but she's nice, but a little… high-tempered."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "A little? You're a moron. She demolished an arcade center in Roppongi."

Naruto's mouth hung open. "…eck?!"

"Now define high-tempered, idiot."

"YOU BASTARD—"

"She hates me."

Startled, Naruto became silent. Dark eyes met cerulean. Uchiha shifted his weight on his right foot, his expression unreadable as he said, "…she does not like my mother."

"Ah." Naruto nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "It's not like that." He said. After a while, he added. "She's a complicated person to understand. To get close to her…" his voice trailed off. "… It is difficult."

"Hn."

Naruto grinned. "Oi, don't worry too much, teme."

"Shut up. I'm not worried, you idiot." Sasuke retorted with a darker scowl. "I don't care what she feels. And I don't plan to get close to her."

Naruto shook his head. "Still cold-hearted, eh?"

"Hn."

-

-

VIII.

**TO****:** Oka-san  
**FROM****:** Itachi  
**SUBJECT****:** alive, unfortunately

See? I am alive, and I have not fallen over the cliff and died as gently and articulately put by your other son. I apologized for not attending your wedding. I have a very tight budget and flying over to Japan is not on the list as of now. I am sending you an e-mail to tell you and dear foolish little _brother_ that I am alive and enjoying my beggar life in London where _beggars_ can send and receive e-mails. I am not going to go home JUST to sign papers and attempt a pathetic suicide by locking myself in the office. I wanted to see your new husband and my new sister in person, but I value my life, since Sasuke expressed with such brutality that he doesn't want to see me. You can tell Sasuke to sign the paperwork for me. And tell Sasuke that _yes, _being a beggar in London pays well. Take care.

-

-

IX.

"Tadaima, otou-chan!" Sakura greeted. Her voice bounced around the empty receiving area. She slipped off her Converse and walked further into the foyer. Her feet, covered in stripped black and white knee-high socks, softly padded the tiled floor.

"Welcome home, Sakura-chan."

Sakura froze, eyes wide, turning to the direction of the voice. "Mi… Mikoto-san—"

The dark-haired woman smiled. "Is it alright? Can I call you Sakura-chan?"

She nodded mutely. Her father appeared from the kitchen. "Otou-chan…"

"Welcome home, hime-chan." He said.

"Y-yeah…" Sakura glanced at Mikoto. "I don't want to be rude or anything but… what is _she_ doing here?" The two adults exchanged smiles. Her father looked back to her with a wider smile. However, before he could say anything, a sound of a door opening and closing was heard.

Sakura was bewildered. She only lived with her father in this massive, spacious three-storey house. They had no housekeepers and—

"Tadaima."

Sakura stiffened then whipped around, shocked. She hissed and pointed a finger. "_What are you doing here!?"_ she half-yelled, panicking.

Sasuke cocked one eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious? We moved in."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "…moved… _in_?!" she repeated, wide-eyed. She felt her father's hands on her shoulders.

"Isn't it great, hime-chan? One big happy family in our big blue house!"

Her last fleeting thought before she fainted was, _OUR HOUSE IS NOT BLUE!_

-

-

_Kayu- rice gruel, watery, soft cooked rice that resembles oatmeal_


	8. the super bowl super drama

0.

nara_shikamaru joins the conference

BLONDEandBEAUTIFUL joins the conference

KibaLOVEakamaru joins the conference

shino_shine joins the conference

hyuugahinata joins the conference

RAMENISMYAPHRODISIAC joins the conference

**RAMENISMYAPHRODISIAC** HELLO EVERYBODYYYYYYYYYY

nara_shikamaru leaves the room

KibaLOVEakamaru leaves the room

BLONDEandBEAUTIFUL leaves the room

shino_shine leaves the room

**RAMENISMYAPHRODISIAC** where's everybodyyyyyyyyy?

**Hyuugahinata** i…i…i… I'm… h-h-h-here… Naruto-kun

**RAMENISMYAPHRODISIAC** ehh who r u???

hyuugahinata leaves the room

**RAMENISMYAPHRODISIAC** oh nooooo what did i do dis tym????

--

-

**the super bowl super drama**

-

--

I.

YOU HAVE RECEIVED ONE TEXT MESSAGE

No no no no no no no

From: Haruno Sakura  
7:15:29 PM

Sakura-chan honey calm down and tell me what happened

From: Yamanaka Ino  
7:23:17 PM

I CAN'T CALM DOWN I CAN'T EVEN BREATHE

From: Haruno Sakura  
8:05:43 PM

Breathe honey breathe

From: Yamanaka Ino  
8:11:34 PM

No no no nooooo everything would be alright if I don't breathe anymore WHY OH WHY something very very terrible happened I think I'm going to

From: Haruno Sakura  
8:15:42 PM

DO NOT JUMP OFF THE ROOF YOU STUPID

From: Yamanaka Ino  
8:17:12 PM

No I will KILL someone with black hair and dark eyes and pale skin and ridiculously pretty pretty face

From: Haruno Sakura  
8:29:29 PM

Well I have blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes and I'm in the process of artificial tanning so it means I am safe, ne? but nooooo I'm pretty pretty and

From: Yamanaka Ino  
8:32:12 PM

Piss off

From: Haruno Sakura  
8:29:29 PM

…

**You have an instant message**** from: TENTEN**

**Ten-ten:** so, I expect some bad, bad action tomorrow?

**Ino:** yes, be prepared

**Ten-ten:** I don't like it when you say 'be prepared'

**Ino:** oh? Sorry

**Ten-ten:** you're forgiven; and I know what you mean. Knowing Sakura and her eccentricities

**Ino:** yes, yes. She said she was on her way of killing someone with black hair and dark eyes and pale skin and ridiculously pretty pretty face

**Ten-ten:** oh, thank god I have brown hair

**Ino:** OH NO DON'T TELL ME IT WOULD BE HINATA-CHAN??

**Ten-ten:** why would Sakura target Hinata? She likes Hinata very much, more than she likes you or me

**Ino:** hmm, you have a point

**Ten-ten:** I _always_ have a point

**Ino:** yes. Be surprised tomorrow. Sakura and her violence? Tsk, you might lose an arm, or your head, or your leg… just so you know that I am concerned

**Ten-ten:** why thank you very much

**Ino:** I sensed sarcasm there…

Ten-ten: introducing Ino … and her psychic powers! Ta-dah! But really… I have a bad feeling… hopefully, I would develop a very, very violent diarrhea tomorrow

**Ino:** eh? Have you been chatting with Naruto???

…

Dear Itachi,

I am very happy to know that you are, indeed, alive. Why can't you just go home and stay with us with your little brother? If managing the corporation is what bothers you, then do not do it if you don't want to. We have lawyers and trusted managers to run the corporation for us. What I am trying to say is that, I want us to be together, like family. Also, I want you to meet Kenji-kun and his beautiful daughter who, unfortunately, possesses a very dangerous temper. She's cute but she's got one scary temper.

I don't understand why being a beggar there pays well. Oh no… please don't tell me you are doing something illegal there?! Please, please, write more often, e-mail more often. Just constantly update me what goes on in your life.

Lots of love,

Oka-san

…

**TO:** Sasuke  
**FROM****:** Naruto  
**SUBJECT****:** assignment

Hey teme, be human for once and send me a copy of your assignment in Social Studies.

**TO****:** Naruto  
**FROM****:** Sasuke  
**SUBJECT****:** Re: assignment

No

**TO****:** Sasuke  
**FROM****:** Naruto  
**SUBJECT****:** BASTARD!!

BASTARD! YOU GREEDY, INSOLENT BASTARD!

**TO****:** Naruto  
**FROM****:** Sasuke  
**SUBJECT****:** (none)

You're welcome

…

**You have an instant message from: NARUTO**

**Naruto:** hey! What's the answer on page six number forty two in math assignment?

**Sakura:** 285, god Naruto, it's simple addition!

**Naruto:** thank you Sakura-chan hug hug kiss kiss

**Sakura:** puke puke gag gag

…

**You have an instant message from: ITACHI**

**Itachi:** how's little sister?

**Sasuke: **go away

**Itachi:** aren't you glad I'm alive?

**Sasuke:** no

**Itachi:** that wounded me

**Sasuke:** great

**You have an instant message from: NARUTO**

**Naruto:** don't be a bastard, bastard and answer this: WHAT IS SCIENCE?

**Naruto:** hellooooo

**Naruto:** YOU BASTARD! I know you're on-line! Answer the damn question! I'm doing our science assignment. If you're a good boy, I'd let you copy

**Sasuke:** have you got no shame?

**Naruto:** what shame?

…

**Itachi:** so, how are little sister and her pink hair?

**Sasuke:** if you are so interested, why don't you bother her, instead of bothering me?

**Itachi:** bothering you is _my _life

…

**Naruto:** SASUKEEEEEEEE

**Sasuke:** go away, idiot

**Naruto:** just tell me what science is!

**Sasuke:** you and your parasitic brain. I'm sending a fax over you

…

SCIENCE- any system of knowledge that is concerned with the physical world and its phenomena and that entails unbiased observations and systematic experimentation. In general, a science involves a pursuit of knowledge covering general truths or the operations of fundamental laws.

…

**Naruto:** aha! So you're human ehh???

**Naruto has logged off**

**Sasuke:** you're welcome dumbass

**Sasuke has logged off**

…

"So be prepared,"

"Aren't we always prepared, Ten-ten?"

"Temari… trust me on this one, tomorrow will be different."

"Ha! I am excited!"

"I'm not. Knowing Sakura and her 'horse-y tendencies'…"

"She's a unicorn!"

"Whatever. I am _so _going to have a very, very violent diarrhea tomorrow… better start drinking my favorite _expired_ milk…"

"Ugh, Ten-ten, _ugh._"

…

**TO****:** Naruto  
**FROM****:** Sakura  
**SUBJECT****:** I'll jump off the roof and fly away far away

You won't believe what happened!!! I AM GOING TO BLOW MY SKULL OPEN OR SOMEONE'S _SKULL!_ Right now I am so angry, I am so… so… I'll tell you later… but right now I have to sleep or else… I'll jump off the roof and fly away

…

**You have an instant message from: NARUTO**

**Naruto:** oh nooo don't do it Sakura-chan! DON'T DO IT DON'T FLY AWAY!

**Sakura has logged off**

-

-

II.

A piercing scream disturbed the morning peace.

"GO— _run like a pig! RUN LIKE A FRIGGING PINK PIG!"_

As usual, Zabuza-sensei howled shrilly over the megaphone, a dozen veins throbbing on his forehead. Beside him was his loving team manager, Haku who killed _his_ time by staring at his reflection by the oblong-shaped mirror.

How lovely.

Harukaze-taichou had been sprinting around the field, practically playing dodge ball with the ball which was being bullied/harassed/battered or _whatever_ by Haruno— which wasn't _so _surprising, knowing Haruno's violence and energy. But today… was extra special. Harukaze knew something was _up_ for Haruno _normally _grin and laugh, and mumble, and scream, and wiggle when she wants to kill them.

Today, she was solemn. She was clam. She was composed. She was quiet. She was poised.

And _that_'s frightening.

At the center of the field, Ikeda suddenly shrieked, jumping off to the side, narrowly missing the ball. "Oi, Ikeda! This is _soccer_! We kick balls, not dodge them!" Ikusawa snapped, ran and caught the ball, and now maneuvered the ball with her left foot. She passed the ball to Harukaze who switched the ball to her right foot before kicking it to Shinozaki.

"Nice one, taichou!" Shinozaki cheered, moving towards the goal. But Haruno appeared out of nowhere… like some alien ghost.

"_Give it to me_."

Shinozaki froze up, gong stiff and white as a marble. Haruno nodded rigidly, and then, ran at full speed, smoothly maneuvering the soccer ball. Temari sweat-dropped, watching Shinozaki hyperventilate while explaining to Harukaze ("_she_ appeared _out of nowhere! OUT OF NOWHERE!"_)

"POSITIONS!" Zabuza-sensei screamed. The girls scampered back to their positions, now running after Haruno who shot across the field like a madman.

Ikeda, being another quick runner, managed to catch up with Haruno. She pivoted, "yo, Haruno-chan! You looked so—"

Ominous black aura burst around Haruno. In a flash, Ikeda, yet again, shrieked (a lot louder this time…) then side jumped as though she was hit by a boulder. She narrowly missed the ball which rocketed across the grass. The girls scattered, shrieking as the ball passed. They were expecting another goal but instead of entering the goal it flew past Tenten who simply stood at the side.

"It's off-course!" Shimamura remarked, stopping in her tracks, watching the ball swerved wildly. The rest gaped after the ball which in Temari's horror was flying towards the scoreboard—

With a loud sound of rubber hitting metal, the girls gawked. The ball had hit one of the thick metal posts that held up the huge electronic scoreboard. The girls watched in amazement; the soccer ball didn't stop. The shrill whizzing sound rose in altitude.

"Oh no! Oh no… _oh no!_"

_Creak— creaaaaaaaaaak—­_

The girls started to move back, jaws hanging in shock. Eventually, before their eyes, the scoreboard began to crumble on its foundation, _very_ slowly as though teasing them.

"OH NO… _OH NO_…"

Down and down and _down_ it go— mockingly slow. An extremely loud CREAK! and—

With an ear-splitting sound, the scoreboard fell.

"AAAAARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH—!!"

The impact shook the whole school, eliciting panicked screams and curses all over the academy ("OH MY _GOD!_" "What on the fricking hell was THAT!!!" "What the fruck!!!") and created a massive mushroom-like dust buildup, covering the sky above the school. Students and teachers alike rushed to look outside and were astonished to see nothing but thick dust around.

"What _happened_?" asked Hinata, wide-eyed.

Class I-C students crowd the windows, attempting to catch a glimpse.

"Man… that was loud."

"It's the end of the world!!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open.

"Idiot."

-

-

III.

Back to the dust-filled soccer field… was a _very_ calm silence… _Not!_ So very _not!_

"…Ha… ru…"

Dust-covered from head to foot, the girls backtracked nervously.

"…_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!!!"

Zabuza-sensei's scream reverberated all throughout the school, causing another quake.

-

-

IV.

TO OKASAN

GREETINGS FROM THE DECREPIT APARTMENT.  
CONGRATS ON MARRYING YOUR RICH BOYFRIEND, AND GOOD LUCK ON YOUR MOVE. I HOPE FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER IS STILL ALIVE. YOU KNOW HOW ALLERGIC HE WAS TO GIRLS

From  
ITACHI

**TO****:** Kenji-kun  
**FROM****:** Mikoto  
**SUBJECT****:** children

To tell you the truth, I am worried about our children. Are you sure bringing Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan together will help them accept each other? Is this really a good idea? Are you sure they would not try to kill each other while on the same house, more or less while in the same room?? I remembered Sakura-chan's look on her face when she learned that Sasuke-kun and I are going to stay with you… I got really scared! I thought she was going to _explode_. Now when I think about it, I kind of question my own decision. Will we survive the day, moreover, a _year_ without the two of them GLARING at each other, without fearing Saskura-chan's apocalyptic eruption, without fearing for _our lives _as she flail her legs around? I thought of letting Sasuke-kun live on his own in our apartment but, he's my baby boy and I like to see him grow up everyday. He can be really brutally blunt and indifferent but… Oh, Kenji-kun, let's cross our fingers and hope for a peaceful, healthy lives while we stay under the same roof, inside the same walls and with two frightening children.

**TO****:** Mikoto  
**FROM****:** Kenji-kun  
**SUBJECT****:** everything will be alright (hopefully!)

You worry too much Mikoto-chan. But I can't blame you either. Hime-chan is a very energetic teenager and embarrassingly, she is very violent-tempered girl who can easily be angered with just the tiniest provocation. Sometimes, I get scared, too— she's very unpredictable, and very, very loud. I wonder sometimes where she gets all her voice and strength when she screams and kicks things— you see, she's thin and frail, but when she screams and starts to kick— I hate to say this but _hell breaks lose._ However, watching her violence is amusing, just as long nobody gets seriously hurt. She makes me laugh with her screaming and kicking. I know you're uncomfortable, even frightened of her, but underneath her tough exterior is a gentle girl who loves strawberries, shaved ice with fruits, pickled fruits, Bambi, fairy tales and clichés. Eventually, she'll soften towards you and Sasuke-kun. They'll become super friends. They're two different individuals but along the way, I know, they'll click. Give them time. Sakura-chan is really friendly but at the same time, she doesn't trust people so easily. Sasuke-kun _will stay _with us, no matter how many tantrums Sakura-chan will display.

To Itachi,

We already moved, Itachi-kun. You are very welcome to stay here, as relayed by Kenji-kun. Take care and feed yourself. Make sure you have a roof above your head. Thank you for the congrats card. Write more often!

From Okasan

**TO****:** Kenji-kun  
**FROM****:** Mikoto  
**SUBJECT****:** Re: everything will be alright (hopefully!)

You're right. We'll just have to wait for the day when they'll both grow up and like each other.

…

Sasuchan! We heard about your move! Behave and DO NOT MAUL YOUR SISTER!

From: Hayate Rei  
8:55:43 AM

Idiot

From: Uchiha Sasuke  
9:05:13 AM

Don't fall in love Uchiha-kun!

From: Tokonatsu Seki  
9:07:40 AM

Idiot

From: Uchiha Sasuke  
9:10:01 AM

Don't you know any words aside from 'idiot'?

From: Hayate Rei  
9:10:43 AM

HEY! HEY! Text back sasu-chan!

From: Hayate Rei  
9:10:59 AM

…

**TO****:** Kenji-kun  
**FROM:** Principal Tsunade  
**SUBJECT****:** DETENTION

I am sorry to be the one to inform you this. Your daughter had just sent a ball that _sent _the school's ELECTRONIC and _gigantic _scoreboard to collapse on the school's soccer field. My god— where did your daughter get that monstrous strength? I don't recall you being violent, neither her mother. I gave her detention (cleaning the third year rooms) and I advised you call your old friend Zabuza. As of a moment, from my office's window, I watched him chased your daughter with a _large _butcher knife.

…

_Dial._

…

_Ring._

_Ring._

"HELLO."

"Momochi!"

"Huh? Kenji?"

"Don't… kill my daughter!"

"Oh. I'm not going to. I'll just chop her LEFT leg off."

"You know how important her left leg is!"

"Oh, I KNOW. MAYBE I'LL JUST CHOP HER TOES OFF, WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

-

-

V.

The rumor soon-to-be-a-news of the "destroyed and mutilated soccer field" spread all over the campus like wildfire. Moreover, Watanabe Ami had announced it over the PA system, further popularizing the event. As soon as the bell rang for morning break, students rushed out of their respective rooms to ogle at the "destroyed and mutilated soccer field" as Zabuza-sensei had screamed all over the place.

When team captain Harukaze set a foot inside the cafeteria, the tall exquisite girl was surrounded by gossipers and 'curious' students. Being known as a snob, quiet "because she's too dense to string two words together" Ino described jealously, few (more of _none at all)_ tidbits were delivered. The senior waved them off coldly, her face in a frown. The students turned to her friend, redhead Shimamura Rika who happened to be the team's vice captain.

"I repeat, I am not in the position to divulge any information regarding the… er— the event. Moreover, I appreciate the _concern_. But really, do you really have to squeeze around me? I _can't breathe!_"

Ten-ten was the easiest person to talk to. Or the easiest person to squeeze _juicy_ tidbits of gossip from.

"What do you think?" she scoffed. The students gawked, amazed. "_She _kicked it down."

And now the question that buzzed around the school, _who is she?_

-

-

VI.

"I told you so!" Ino said gleefully as soon as she saw Ten-ten emerged from the corner of the second floor hallway. The brunette had changed into her uniform, looking very tired. "Today's extra special. Hmm… I thought you're going to have a very, _very, very _violent diarrhea today?"

Ten-ten slumped glumly, "I didn't know my stomach was made of steel."

"I sensed sarcasm there! Have you been hanging out with Shika?!" Ino demanded with a sharp frown. Ten-ten's brows made a straight line above her eyes.

"As if he's even half-awake to hang out with."

Ino laughed, "Right! So…" she raised a perfect arched eyebrow. "Did _she_ really kick it?"

The sophomore grinned lopsidedly, her brown eyes twinkling. "I'm not going to _tell _you anything." She said smugly. In front of her, Ino's eyebrow rose higher than normal and what was proper. "Because I'm _going _to sell this story to Karin and makes loads of money from it!"

"The Newspaper Club President?!" Ino exclaimed. "You know how twisted that redhead is! No! Give me the story, _no_, say it, say it! I want to hear it directly from a witness!" Then, her blue eyes widened. "Hey… you're not the _only _witness! Shinozaki and Hasunoue are from Soccer Club and I can _manipulate _them to tell me the events, verbatim! Also, I can _manipulate _Sakura to tell me what she did." Behind her hand, poised as ever, this _perfect blonde, _Ino laughed and waved at Ten-ten delicately. "Bai bai!"

"Ino! HEY!"

The said girl looked back and winked. "I'm not going to let that red gets the limelight by printing the news beforehand! Using the PA system, I will spread the news _before _she could even print it!"

"… yeah, sounds like fun." Ten-ten said with a roll of her eyes.

"I sensed sarcasm there!"

"Introducing Ino… and her psychic powers!"

Ino faced her fully and grinned. "Oh, _don't _get sarcastic with me, _Bunny-chan_. I know something about _you _and about _Ass-cheeks-oh_. Something that happened back in junior high…" Her grin widened as Ten-ten paled. "So… behave, Bunny-chan!"

Ten-ten growled, "Don't call me… _BUNNY-CHAN._"

The bell rang around the campus. The blonde smiled, as though, posing for an invisible camera. "Fine, fine… See ya at lunch!"

-

-

VII.

-who else would it be?-

Students looked up to the speakers. The voice belonged to Yamanaka, as usual. They were puzzled; broadcasts were usually done before class, and no messages were broadcasted during morning break.

-the question buzzes around Konoha: Who kicked it? Who caused the collapse of our very expensive, gigantic, very high-tech scoreboard that is now lying flat and not twinkling anymore? Who broke Zabuza-sensei's heart? Who dared to destroy and mutilate the soccer field? Who dared hurt Zabuza-sensei's feelings?-

There was a sigh. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Ino's acting. _She's causing trouble… she's attracting trouble and—_

-how heartbreaking! Zabuza-sensei was heartbroken beyond repair! And I heard… he was running around, a butcher knife in his hand and guess who he chased???-

Naruto and Sasuke frowned. Shikamaru looked outside the window. Haruno hadn't come in morning class yet.

-it's gotta be…-

The sliding door banged open. Haruno was standing in the doorway, panting, her face flushed.

"Sakura-chan!?" Naruto stood up. "Did you really—"

-YAMANAKA! Get the hell out of here! CLASSES ARE ABOUT TO START!-

-but Tsunade-sama the school deserve the truth and nothing but the truth!-

-THE PA SYSTEM IS FOR VITAL ANNOUNCEMENTS!-

-but it's true, right? The person who caused the 'THE GREAT SCOREBOARD COLLAPSE' soap opera is-

"HARUNO!" There was a frightening, very loud roar that shook the floor. Panic-stricken, Sakura looked over her shoulder and paled.

"Naruto! Save me!" Sakura exclaimed, extending her hands to him. But before Naruto could help her, a large, powerful hand landed on the neck of Sakura's blazer. Naruto cringed and recoiled back, seeing Zabuza's shadowed face and the butcher knife on his other hand.

Sasuke merely raised his brow, an elbow propped on his desk with the hand supporting his cheek.

"YOU…" The deep voice growled, scaring the first years who were stepping back to the windows, flinching.

"Ah… Momo-sen…" The cold, ominous aura thickened. Sakura gave a weak smile. "Ah… gomen, _Zabuza-sensei_…"

"NO!" Zabuza-sensei shouted, so loud that the teachers in their office jumped in their seats and few cursed as their tables rattled. "YOU KILLED, DESTROYED, MUTILATED AND EXTERMINATED OUR FIELD!"

The class gasped.

"It was… an _accident! _I didn't mean it and—"

"_Zabuza-san_…"

"ARE YOU SO BLIND TO SEE THAT THE GOAL WAS RIGHT _IN FRONT OF YOU_?"

Sakura blinked, "…oh, was it?"

"ZABUZA-SAN! Please get out of the room! I want to start my lesson now, if you mind!" Kurenai-sensei bellowed who was standing in front of the room without anyone noticing her. "Now, kindly release Haruno. She's _floating off the ground._" And truthfully, Sakura's feet was no longer touching the floor as Zabuza-sensei lifted her by the neck of her blazer.

Zabuza grunted and freed the pale girl.

"YOU WILL STAY AFTER CLASS, GOT IT?"

Smiling weakly, Sakura nodded. Grunting, the PE teacher turned and marched away, his footfalls shaking the campus.

"Well, go back to your seats, punks!" Students scrambled back to their places. Yamanaka arrived just in time ("so, did Principal hit you harder?" "Shut up lazy ass!"). Kurenai-sensei looked over to Sakura, still flushed. "Well, Haruno. You got a nice leg there."

"Uh…" Sakura blinked. "Eh… thanks."

"Now, let's proceed." Kurenai picked up a paper and turned to the board. As soon as she started teaching, Ino and Naruto simultaneously turned to Sakura.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Ino and Naruto exclaimed at the same time. Sakura looked up with a frown. "What?"

"_What happened?_" Ino hissed from the corner of her mouth. Sakura shrugged, extracting a pen from her school bag and started to take down notes.

"I thought you _know _already?" asked Naruto. "You just broadcasted it!" Ino waved him aside.

"I want full details. Now tell me what exactly happened."

"The scoreboard collapsed." She answered simply. Ino arched a brow which demanded her to elaborate. Sakura sighed, making a doodle on her empty notebook page as she went into detail. "I kicked the ball and instead of entering the goal, it hit one of the posts—"

"_Steel _posts," corrected Ino.

"…_steel _poles— and well, it wasn't able to bear the force and… it _bowed _and uhh… the scoreboard fell."

The class gasped loudly, filling the silence of the room. Kurenai-sensei paused from what she was writing on the board and glanced at them. "What?" The class shook their heads vigorously. Kurenai shrugged and resumed writing and speaking in between.

Instantly, Ino twisted in her seat to face Sakura. "_God, _Sakura!" she hissed, eyes wide, her tone reproving. "Why can't you control that damned leg of yours! Are you planning to stay freshman for the rest of your life?! You are ridiculously—"

"It isn't Sakura-chan's fault!" Naruto interrupted, stepping into the conversation in defense for Sakura.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered, listening to the conversation with a bored expression. He saw Ino roll her eyes, addressing Naruto with dislike who bristled under the blonde's disapproving stare.

"Yeah…" snarled Ino. "Wasn't her fault. Her leg's fault. That's so _genius_—"

"YAMANAKA."

Ino quickly faced the front. "Hai." She said promptly, smartly.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes. "What are you whispering about?"

"Oh." Ino elegantly flipped a lock of hair over her shoulder and smiled, as though posing for a shampoo commercial. "Nothing, sensei." Sakura rolled her eyes, unimpressed with the blonde's acting.

"Hmph. Then listen and don't talk when you're not supposed to."

"Hai."

Kurenai eyed the class sharply before turning her back on them to write an English phrase on the board. As soon as Kurenai was preoccupied, Ino glanced at Sakura again. "You _are _so going to have a detention."

A dark look swept over Sakura's face. "It isn't my fault that the pole is weak and cheap! I didn't even use my _left_ leg!" she whispered angrily.

"HARUNO."

The girl straightened up, trying to look innocent. "…hai, sensei?"

Kurenai raised a brow. "Can you repeat what I just said?" Sakura blinked twice, smiled charmingly, hoping to dazzle Kurenai. The teacher wasn't impressed. She placed a hand on her hip, and said, "I am not _Kakashi _who would be dazzled by your quirky cuteness." She tapped the board with her chalk. "Translate _this_."

Dare datte mayou nowa touzen nayan de  
maemukunda  
Kimi datte karetaku wa nai darou ugoki dasu mae ni  
karetaku wa nai darou

Sakura pouted and stood up.

"_Everyone can be puzzled, troubled. _  
_And then go forward._  
_Even you, you don't have to be tired before you start,_  
_You don't have to be dejected."_ (1)

Akasaka clapped enthusiastically. At the back, Sasuke merely looked outside, flatly. Kurenai-sensei smirked and thanked Sakura, gesturing her to sit down.

"Alright. Let's proceed and I DON'T WANT INTERRUPTIONS EVER AGAIN." She was looking at them knowingly. With a last glance, Kurenai returned to her task, called out a student to translate a Japanese phrase into English.

"This is ridiculous." Ino hissed form the corner of her mouth. "For one moment, can you at least try to control your temper, to suppress your anger during soccer, to express your emotions _appropriately_—"

"I believe I expressed them quite appropriately," Sakura retorted.

"You call _violence_ as an appropriate expression of your emotions?"

"It was an accident— maybe I put a little force, or _more _than what was necessary but—"

Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head.

"Just because you don't like them moving in with you in your gigantic castle and—"

Sasuke's eyes wandered, stopping to watch Sakura's pink hair.

"JUST?" Sakura snarled as quietly as she could. "Why, you think it's _merely _a tantrum? That I _merely _dislike them?"

"What I'm trying to say is _stop _exaggerating."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Stop _what?_"

Naruto leaned forward to his desk, frowning. "Sakura-chan is not exaggerating! She's just very expressive and I know how she feels—"

A chalk flew and hit Naruto in the forehead.

"Ow!"

"I SAID NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS!"

-

-

VIII.

**TO****:** Shika  
**FROM****:** Ino  
**SUBJECT****:** how do I put a leash on Sakura?

How, how, how? How do you put a leash on something intangible? How will I put a leash on Sakura, precisely, on her temper?? I am afraid of her temper, just let me tell you. Don't laugh; don't snort because it is true! You know how she loves to exaggerate, to overreact. Sakura and exaggeration and overreaction are cruel combination. They end up in violence. (Fine, _violence _is too strong for a word to describe Sakura— she never intended to hurt people and I believe she had never hurt anyone, not yet— but I heard from Naruto that she beat people up in Roponggi who tried to touch her). I know she would not hurt me and the girls (because I am going to spank her first before she could even try) but lately… things have gone so fast around her, have changed so fast around her. The changes are too fast, too complex, too hard for her to keep up. I kept telling her to accept those, adapt and adjust. It's so easy to bully her into doing those things, but for her to actually _do them_? It is difficult for her. I can feel it. I see it how she struggles. Sakura may be loud, happy, strong and cheeky all the time, however, deep inside she's just a little girl who needs a mother to cuddle her, kiss her, feed her, and protect her. She's frail— _inside_, afraid to be abandoned, to be replaced. Her father chose someone over her and _she's_ insecure, Shika. That _girl _is insecure. She took blow after blow, took them but didn't accept them. She struggled, and _is _still struggling by displaying hostility, energy, loudness and violence.

This insecurity makes her explosive and violent.

You know how difficult it is for her to open her heart, trust other people, and share the only thing she believes is hers forever_: her father's love_. Shika, she's just like a little girl— lost, confused, angry, stuck somewhere, lonely— and I know, I have to look after her until she learn how to open her heart and trust people, aside from her father, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and me. Naruto will look after her too. Despite his stupidity and loudness, I am sure he'll take care of that forehead alien. He'll listen to her, he'll let her scream at him— Naruto's like her emotional punching bag, her emotional life support system and he helps her by just _being there_ to scream at, hit, beat, kick, smile at, laugh with, eat with. She releases all her negative energy to a boy who doesn't mind being hit constantly, being nagged, being screamed at (my god, I wonder how strong Naruto's eardrums are…) and being the one who will wipe the snot running down her nose.

I think it's good. What do you think?

Am I worrying too much? Am I exaggerating? Should I let her scream her lungs out, flail her legs around, kick something hard and metal?

Maybe. That forehead alien is a pain in my tight ass. And frankly, I don't mind.

**Ino has logged off**

**Shikamaru has logged off**

--

-

(1) 00:00 AM


	9. cannon VS voodoo

0.

**HARUNO SAKURA**  
Student number: XXXX-XXX-XXX  
Section: I-C  
Clubs: Soccer club  
Birthdate: 28 March  
Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan  
Family: Haruno Kenji

**UCHIHA SASUKE **  
Student number: XXXX-XXX-XXX  
Section: I-C  
Clubs: --  
Birthdate: 23 July  
Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan  
Family: Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi

--

-

**cannon VS voodoo**

-

--

I.

**TO****:** Naruto  
**FROM****:** Sakura  
**SUBJECT****:** what happened to the world???

No one can understand me and my _legs._

I told Tsunade-sama, "my legs are strong, and your steel poles are _cheap_." She twitched, went green in the face, took a deep breath and as calmly as she could, she told me about my detention.

I swept the floor of the entire third floor hallway, scrubbed the floor, mopped the floor, wiped the desks in every room, the chairs in every room, the windows in every room, I erased the board in every room, I arranged the chairs in every room, the books in every room, the desks _in every room_, and after making sure that the chairs and desks were properly aligned in a _very _straight line, I went to Tsunade-sama's large, gloomy office and listened to her lecture about 'destroying expensive school properties', to Iruka-sensei's about 'good manners and right conduct', to Zabuza-sensei's about 'mutilating, raping, the soccer field' and to Genma-sensei's not-so-funny-comment about my legs. After they dug a hole of blame and chucking me down there, I climbed up and out of that hole, got my bag, promised them that I won't do anything stupid ever again; I left and walked out of school. It was almost six PM and there were few people left.

Naruto, I just could not tell them— heck, they would not even care, would they?— that I was such in bad, bad mood and that BAD mood made me to _kick hard, _and that yesterday, my stepmother and my stepbrother had moved in with me and Otouchan in our castle— _MY_ castle, which is, by the way, not MY castle anymore because a queen _moved in_ and made her residency _here_ with her sarcastic, indifferent idiotic son who happened to be a musician, working in Kakashi's club. All of a sudden, I felt like Cinderella with a beautiful, kind, caring, soft-spoken stepmother who was supposed to be ugly, wicked, hard-hearted and harsh, you know, just like in the fairy tale.

Let me rant for a while and YOU BETTER LISTEN. OR READ ME (or else… you don't want to know what I'll do to you if you ignore this rant)

Yesterday, when I went home and saw Mikoto-san, I felt my face go red, my eyes bulged and I shook like a fig leaf. I want to kick something, I want to scream, and I want to make something fly but… _She _smiled at me, Naruto. _She smiled at me. _She smiled a shy, gentle smile and she was _blushing!_ She looked frightened

(do I look like a monster???)

waiting for me to grab our largest butcher knife and hack her with it. And then… _he_ arrived. That youngest son. Sasuke. He scowled at me— _the nerve!_ And I scowled back, I clenched my fists and _god—_ do you have any idea how much I wanted to reach out and put my fist on his mouth and knock a few teeth and put a black eye on that pretty pretty face? But Mikoto-san smiled at me.

_Again._

And then, Otou-chan said _it_: "Isn't it great, hime-chan? One big happy family in our big blue house!"

Oh Naruto, I think I'm going to die due to the fact that I _cannot speak due to my anger._ I'm afraid if I open my mouth and try to _speak, _I would scream at them to scram to the ends of the world and do not ever come back. So, I shut up, held back and suppressed my voice (and you know how _much_ it pains me not to talk, not as much as it pains you not to _talk and eat at the same time_). She stole my father and now…

She's here to invade my HOUSE where I can be everything I want to be, where I can be myself, where I can walk naked in the hallways, where I can sing without worrying that I might burst someone's eardrums, where I can pig out and leave stains all over the couch, where I can cry while watching Bambi and the Bambi Christmas Special, where I can recite the poem written by Lee for me, where I can watch the crappy soap operas, where I can punch the keys of my piano without telling me that it is expensive and antique and older than me, AND NOW WHAT??

Everything that I used to do, everything that I always do— I have to change_ them_.

Because Otouchan's new family _is _here. I can't dance naked in the hallways now because my _darling_ brother (yes, yes… I am _sarcastic!) _is strutting around the place, I can't sing my favorite pop song because my _darling _brother is a musician and he will curse me for eternity because my singing sounds like slandering Beethoven and Mozart and Pavarotti and Fall Out Boy— in short, I HAVE TO BE SOMEONE ELSE. Is it right or am I overreacting???

I don't know anymore. I am so confused!

I don't think I could sleep like a log in this house anymore— I felt like something was wrapping their fists around my throat to prevent me from breathing normally every time I tried to sleep and breathe. I can't keep my eyes close without thinking that across the hall is my stepbrother and inside Otouchan's room is his new woman. I CAN'T MOVE ON. I CAN'T ADJUST. Screw that 'you have to adjust bla bla bla'! I haven't adjusted from the fact that Otouchan's married and _now all of a sudden they ARE HERE invading my castle, invading my fortress!_

I know, you being a good guy who everyone loves will say: "at least he's happy." But what about me and my happy ending???

No one had ever put their feet inside my territory— except you and Kakashi-sensei, and now my world shook and it can't stop shaking. First, Otouchan had a girlfriend, got married and ta-dah— we are now living _together_ under the same roof, breathing the same oxygen and eating in the same table. How weird is that??? And then, it hit me: this arrangement is for keeps (unless they get divorce??), is going to last for a very, _very long time. _

Oh Naruto… I want to grow up and leave and run away, very, very, very far away, just like the last time (even though I didn't get that far!) but I look at Otouchan and I realize _I can't. _I don't want to leave him. I don't have the strength to leave Otouchan.

I know it _is _selfish but you know how I hate changes, how I hate strangers! Remember the time when we met Kiba when we were in elementary and you wanted him to hang out with us??? _And I refused!_ I did because I thought _my_ world was happy enough for the both of us. I don't need anyone, that's what I previously believed in. As long as I have you and Otouchan… I won't need anyone _else!_

It took me two years to accept him, and it took five seconds for you to accept Ino as my other close friend. I wonder how open-minded you are despite your foolishness… it's been a long long rant and my hands are tired from gripping the mops, brooms, and every frigging cleaning materials. Wish me luck, my friend— or you'd better wish _them_ luck. I am so close in blowing my top, screaming my lungs out, kicking something hard and round and making something fly and smash. But Otouchan gave me a Look. I'd better stay in my room and stick to stabbing needles onto my favorite voodoo dolls that have dark hair and dark eyes.

-

-

II.

"If you called only to annoy me…" Sakura began threateningly, "I'd hang up now."

From the other line, Kakashi chuckled. "How's the big blue house?"

"The house is _not _blue. Are you color blind or what? Honestly, you and Otouchan are getting blind in your old age…"

"Ah, don't sass me. You have an exam tomorrow."

Sakura grunted. "I'll go study now."

_Click._

…

_Dial._

…

_Ring_.

(Betcha by gally wow

wow wow wow wow)

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, keeping his gaze on the computer screen with his mobile phone pressed on his ear. "If you called just to annoy me…"

"Amazing. You and Sakura said the same exact thing. You two must be soul mates."

Sasuke grunted, pressed _enter _with unnecessary force and bit out, "I'm putting down the phone."

"How's Konoha so far?" asked Kakashi.

"Loud." He answered flatly.

"That will make _your _road of life less boring and more interesting."

The boy snorted, "Fuck that road."

"That's rude."

Sasuke kept silent, an apology.

"And for that, I'll make the math exam _extra _special for you."

"I'll go study now."

"_Amazing._ That's what Sakura-chan said."

_Bam._

A chuckle. An amused chuckle.

…

_Dial._

…

_Ring_.

"Hello."

"Yo."

"Kakashi?"

"Yep. How's the move, Kenji-san?"

The man sighed. "That's not what you want to ask, right? It's Sakura… she went very red when she saw Mikoto. And I thought she'll explode but she managed to keep her body intact."

"You must be very scared."

"Hai. That was her most dangerous color. She went red _like that_ when she found out I was engaged. But thankfully, she was able to control her temper. She was… quiet. I was… suspicious, to be frank."

Kakashi smiled slightly. "You should be. That girl is _not _quiet. She took it from Naruto. I advised you to keep your guard up. She's full of surprises. Who knows… what she'll do next."

…

**TO****:** Sakura-chan  
**FROM****:** Naruto  
**SUBJECT****:** Re: what happened to the world???

You are so funny when you write. I can imagine what your face looks like and it is very funny! You can stay in my room, if you want. You can sleep in my sleeping bag _on the floor_ while I snore on my very comfortable, orange bed. Oh noooooo! Didn't I tell you? Neji also replaced my orange bed sheets with pink ones??? The shocking pink! Crap… my eyes burned every time I wake up but I remember you and your pink head that blows open every time Lee asked you out.

…

"I see…" Ino nodded comprehendingly.

Naruto continued, squatting on the floor. Shikamaru was watching television, while Neji studied in the dining room. "She's very pissed! And the email said: _I'd better stay in my room and stick to stabbing needles onto my favorite voodoo dolls that have dark hair and dark eyes. _You don't think she's—"

"Of course, I _do_ think she's doing it right now." Ino turned to the next page of her glossy magazine. "You know her the longest, being friends with her since five years old. That should not surprise you."

"Yeah… We sit beside each other since we began school! Isn't it cool?!"

"No. You two giggle all the time and no one will ever know what it was all about. It made the two of you looked retarded."

"_Oi!_"

Ino laughed that _poised _laugh. "Hai, hai, Sakura will later move on. Let her overreact. She's jealous, selfish, insecure and sulking because she found out, at last, that the world does _not_ revolve around her. Sooner, she'll recover. Let her do whatever it is she wants to do."

Naruto exhaled. "All this talk about Sakura-chan makes me hungry… Oi, Shikamaru, let's go out!" he yelled over the phone.

"Oi, you didn't just ask _my_ boyfriend _out_, did you?"

…

**You have an instant message from: NARUTO**

**Naruto:** hey—

**Sasuke:** don't talk to me

**Naruto:** I don't _talk _to you! I'm instant messaging you!

**Sasuke:** whatever, go away, I am busy

**Naruto:** with what? Porn?

**Sasuke:** I'm not like you dumbass

**Naruto:** so how's the big blue house?

**Sasuke:** it's not blue, idiot. Are you color blind or simply an idiot?

**Naruto:** hey! I'm not color blind! When we were kids, Sakura-chan and I call their house 'big blue house'. She liked the TV program 'The Big Blue Bear in the Big Blue House'.

**Sasuke:** you're right about one thing: It's big.

**Naruto:** yep. Sakura-chan, when we were little, used to get lost inside. It's too big for her

**Sasuke:** hn.

**Naruto:** do you like it?

**Sasuke:** it's passable

**Naruto:** how about Kenji-jichan? Do you like him?

**Sasuke:** he's hard-working and polite. The opposite of his daughter

**Naruto:** hey, don't talk about Sakura-chan like that! Yeah, yeah I know, she doesn't like you and your mom, but Sakura-chan never liked strangers. You'll just have to be patient

**Sasuke:** I don't care. Okasan wanted to live with Haruno, I consented, even though I am not in favor with her decision. The house is big enough. The chances of seeing her in the hallways are small. The lesser the chances of seeing each other, the better it is. Okasan gets nervous when we are in the same room.

**Naruto:** why? Sakura-chan gets all red in the face?

**Sasuke:** aa

**Naruto:** ahh! She has the right to be nervous! That's Sakura-chan's most dangerous color! When Sakura-chan gets all red and twitchy, get the hell out of her sight. She'll kick something, make something fly and scream something!!

**Sasuke:** I wonder how you survive if you're friends with her for a long time

**Naruto:** I have strong bones, great reflexes and eardrums made of steel

**Sasuke:** hn. I knew it. You're _not _normal

…

**TO****:** Naruto  
**FROM****:** Sakura-chan  
**SUBJECT****:** Mr. Supportive

Introducing… Naruto, the Best Supporting Actor! Anyway, I saw you and Uchiha talking. Do you know him personally? AND DON'T DARE LIE TO ME

**TO****:** Sakura-chan  
**FROM****:** Naruto  
**SUBJECT****:** not lying ever and ever and ever and ever

Ah yeah. We're friends since Junior High. We met in a basketball camp in Osaka, the one you didn't attend because Oji-san grounded you for a month for punching a guy. I never got the chance to introduce you to him but I really wanted you to meet him but he refused (he's not very, very friendly, that bastard!). I know her… his mother. She's really nice, ne? And, motherly! She smiles a lot and gives me free ramen!

**TO****:** Naruto  
**FROM****:** Sakura-chan  
**SUBJECT****:** hmph

Anyone who gives you free ramen is MOTHERLY

**TO****:** Sakura-chan  
**FROM****:** Naruto  
**SUBJECT****:** NO! NO!

Well, you gave me free ramen once (after 21 blackmails) very _grudgingly _(that's a big word, dattebayo!) and I do NOT consider you motherly

**TO****: **Naruto  
**FROM****: **Sakura-chan  
**SUBJECT****: **idiot

The subject says it all

**TO****: **Sakura-chan  
**FROM**: Naruto  
**SUBJECT****:** not idiot

And Uncle Ramen gave me free ramen (after 20 blackmails) and I don't call him mommy

**TO****:** Naruto  
**FROM****:** Sakura-chan  
**SUBJECT****:** yes idiot

And don't forget Kiba who you blackmailed for 19 times and promised black boxers for Akamaru

**TO****:** Sakura-chan  
**FROM****: **Naruto **  
****SUBJECT****:** no no idiot

Dattebayo! I remember! Anyway, Sakura-chan, you should try to talk to Sasuke's mother and don't you know? She knows how to bake super strawberry cakes!

**TO****:** Naruto  
**FROM****: **Sakura-chan**  
****SUBJECT****:** sweet

Just because she knows, it does not mean I'll like her right away! She invaded my castle and because of that I was _forced _to sweep the floor of the entire third floor!

P.S

Are her cakes delicious?

**TO****:** Sakura-chan  
**FROM****:** Naruto  
**SUBJECT****:** delicious cakes

You were the _one _who kicked the scoreboard down. Anyway, you still have your mini-castle, your room

P.S

YES

**TO****:** Naruto  
**FROM****:** Sakura-chan  
**SUBJECT****:** are you sure cakes

The whole house is MY castle!

P.S

Well, maybe I'll think about it… or maybe not…

**TO****:** Sakura-chan  
**FROM****:** Naruto  
**SUBJECT****:** sure cakes

You can move in with me if you like

P.S

Stop thinking!

**TO****:** Naruto  
**FROM****:** Sakura-chan  
**SUBJECT****:** NEVER

No way! Your room is _orange!!_

P.S

Unlike you… I _think_

**TO****:** Sakura-chan  
**FROM****:** Naruto  
**SUBJECT****:** orange is the new hip hop

Orange is cool and you know it! But if you can't really stand being in the same room with Sasuke-teme, you can really stay here. But you're devoted to your otou-chan, right? You can't run away far, far away and go boating for the rest of your life without looking back.

P.S

that hurt my feelings sob sob sob

**TO****:**Naruto  
**FROM****:** Sakura-chan  
**SUBJECT****:** pink IS the new HIP HOP

You're right. For the meantime, I'll keep quiet, ne? The less I talk, the lesser the chances of me blowing up.

P.S

oh gomen ne hug hug hug

**TO****:** Sakura-chan  
**FROM****:** Naruto  
**SUBJECT****:** Macho Man is my FIRST NAME

So. What's the answer on number 22 page 5 of our math booklet?

**TO****:** Naruto  
**FROM****:** Sakura-chan  
**SUBJECT****:** parasite is your second name

X= 48

**TO****:** Sakura-chan  
**FROM****: **Naruto **  
SUBJECT****:** thanks!

You're the man, Sakura-chan!

-

-

III.

The door opened.

"I'm leaving!" Sakura called as she tugged on her striped black and red knee socks, and chuck taylor.

"Why don't you wait for—" Kenji started but Sakura waved without looking at him. She left the door opened, her duffel swinging behind her. At the same time, Sasuke appeared from the stairs, his coat over his shoulder, and his messenger bag on his shoulder.

Mikoto smiled at him. "Breakfast, Sasuke-kun?"

The boy shrugged and went to the kitchen.

-

-

IV.

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL NEWSPAPER  
Vol. 12, No. 5

**UCHIHA SASUKE VS HARUNO SAKURA:****  
**The Step Siblings Silent Cold War

(two student pictures with white background, student number, name and section under each photos were at the front page with red Kanji _VERSUS_ between the pictures)

"Haruno Kenji recently married Uchiha Mikoto…"

"…Haruno Sakura demolished an arcade center in Roppongi!"

"The marriage was sacred but later was punctuated with loud screaming match between the children of—"

"This convoluted drama is a must-watch!"

"… not in talking terms… who will crack first?"

"Hatred, jealousy, possible gold-digging—"

"… spent a night in Roppongi _together _in a love hotel."

"…drama of family, forbidden love affair, choices and—"

"…kicked down a _steel post?_ What a monster, I mean, what an amazing power!" (a snapshot of Haruno kicking a soccer ball with psychotic expression)

"Uchiha Sasuke… A delicious specimen versus a monstrous—" (a snapshot of Uchiha's sharp profile)

"How will this war end?"

"WHEN WILL THE EARTH EXPLODE?"

"Who will win?"

"Who will have his or her heart broken?"

"…will break a thousand hearts if Haruno breaks Uchiha's face…"

…

…

Uchiha Sasuke blinked at the only person he bothered to talk to.

"What war?"

Uzumaki Naruto shoved the school newspaper in front of his face. The dark-haired boy regarded the front page with a flat gaze, his colored picture scowling back at him.

"Nonsense."

"How will you fight?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged, "with cannon, M16 and guerrilla tactics…"

"Sasuke!" snapped Naruto.

"What?"

-

-

V.

"Hey, you made it to the front page!"

Sakura looked up. Ino was grinning at her. She was holding the Konoha High School Newspaper between her thumb and index. With a smug grin, Ino swung it from left to right in front of Sakura's eyes.

Uchiha's scowling picture glared at her, while her prissy photo pouted at her.

"Ehh?" Grabbing the paper from Ino's grip, Sakura spread the front page in front of her and gawked. "WHAT THE— _Karin?_" Ino responded with a wider grin. "What the heck did she think of us? A soap opera to tune in?!"

"Be proud you're on the front page."

"No."

"There are more pictures in page 14. Come on, look!"

Sakura obliged. There were pictures, mostly stolen, candid, taken in different angles, blurry backgrounds, people mingling with the lights and backdrop, featuring a primary model: Student Council President Sasori, All-Girls Soccer team Captain Harukaze, 2nd year Hyuuga Neji, there was Matsubara and his perverted grin; Ino surrounded by her tall, model-like Theater Club co-members; transferee Uchiha with his ridiculously handsome face and narrowed eyes in different angles (an entire corner was dedicated to him); Sabakuno Gaara and his creepy, very direct green gaze; blushing Hyuuga Hinata; Vice Captain Shimamura Rika, and oddly, there were photos of Naruto with his tongue out, mimicking a ghoul. Sakura's eyebrows twitched, coming across the collection of pictures which showcased her _legs._

Suigetsu, the Newspaper photographer, took pictures of her legs, unmoving, in action, maneuvering a soccer ball. What irked Sakura was the fact that Suigetsu aimed his camera _solely _to her legs.

"…hmm, how will you fight, eh?"

"Voodoo."

Ino rolled her eyes.

-

-

VI.

After class, there was a Student Council conference.

"What?" a second year representative asked.

"It's Cultural Festival in two weeks, did you forget, Shiba? At the same time, there is Inter-high competition." Student Council President Sasori said flatly. He was in Harukaze's class, a constant honor student, quiet, with thick tousled red hair and flat gaze. "We have to organize and prepare. Principal Tsunade wants a report in two days regarding the preparations we will make and plans we will carry out." He looked down to the papers he held in his hands and absently flipped them, stopping to read and think. "I like this … Tea Hosting Club. And the 'Only The True Man-ship Costume Tournament'." He shrugged. "What do you suggest?"

Sabakuno Temari spoke, "The Broadcasting Club wanted to sponsor a mini-concert."

"A concert?" Sasori arched a brow.

"Yes." Temari smiled, "But, maybe you'd like a Puppet Show, Mr. President." Sasori ignored the crack and nodded at Neji who raised a hand confidently.

"I suggest we display a typical Culture Festival. The types we see in parks, temples… That way, we honor our traditions."

"But that's boring," grumbled Temari. "This is _high school _Culture Festival. You want to catch a goldfish? Buy a bouncing colorful rubber balls? You're boring, Neji-kun."

Hyuuga sent the fellow second year with withering glare.

"Enough," Sasori lifted a hand. "Tomorrow, we will have another meeting with Class Representatives. Present your class' proposal and if the Council thinks it is appropriate, we will approve it. I urge you to ask your class of what you will sponsor. Hinata-san, you will be in charge of advertisement."

"Hai," answered Hinata, jotting down notes.

"Are there any questions?" They shook their heads, except for Shikamaru who was half-dozing.

"Meeting adjourned."

-

-

VII.

After class, students gathered in the hallways, moving in clusters as they made their way to the slipper room. They stopped, some lined up in the corridors, tip toed, recognizing a popular face, and stared.

Uchiha from Class I-C appeared.

He walked with long strides, even, not slow, but confident. He looked almost graceful. Tall, not muscular, but not thin. He was, in girls' description, a pretty boy. In women, silent, almost aristocratic. His looks weren't ordinary, but endearingly attractive. The type you fan-girl about, that type of thing. But, he was aloof, very quiet, and snobbish, and did not like attention his looks gave him.

That made him _extra _popular. The quiet type. Girls loved that, don't they?

From the other end of the corridor, Haruno came, pink hair glistening in the daylight. She looked weird, the strangest girl in the campus, with that weird hair, and big so-green eyes that shone like neon lights, very clear, direct. She wasn't as pretty as her friend, Ino, the sophisticated beauty. Or as delicately beautiful and fragile like Hinata.

But… there was something about her that courted notice.

The students watched their favorite drama. The Step-Siblings Silent Cold War.

Uchiha came closer.

Haruno came closer.

The students watched, waiting for a static, firecrackers and explosion.

They walked past each other.

Quietly.

The students despaired.

Where are the drama, suspense and action?!

-

-

VIII.

After school, Sasuke, still wearing his school uniform, went to rehearsal with Hayate, Tokonatsu and Shichikawa in Love Love Disco Hall, carrying his guitar pack in one shoulder.

"We got invited." Tokonatsu said after playing _Hanafubuki_. (1)

Hayate stopped strumming his bass, curious. "Where?"

Tokonatsu Seki looked at Sasuke, who offered a confused look. "Konoha High School." Expectedly, the younger boy frowned.

Shichikawa voiced Sasuke's thoughts. "Why there?"

"My girlfriend attends Konoha. She's in Broadcast Club. She says your school's cultural festival is near and her club wants to sponsor a mini-concert." Tokonatsu sat down a chair. "She suggested us and… her classmates consented."

"And…"

"I accepted." Seki was watching Sasuke's expression, who in turn raised his brow: _why are you looking at ME? _Touya glanced at him curiously.

"Alright! Konoha High School! I heard there are lots of hot girls there!" Hayate furrowed his brows slightly, "But… it's Sasu-chan's new school, right? Is it okay with Sasu-chan?"

"As long as you shut up with that _Sasu-chan_ crap." Sasuke snapped. He turned around, facing away from his band mates.

Seki crossed his arms and watched the boy thoughtfully. "If you're uncomfortable…"

"I am _not _uncomfortable," interrupted Sasuke gruffly.

"Your sister attends Konoha." Seki shrugged.

"YOUR SISTER?" Hayate gasped and grabbed Sasuke in the shoulder to swing the boy around. "You're schoolmates with your _sister_?"

"So what?" Sasuke said, ignoring Hayate who lamented over the fact that 'Sasu-chan was having an exciting high-school life'. "It doesn't matter, does it?"

"I'm just concerned. Your relationship with your sister is not in talking terms, right?" Sasuke frowned, Seki elaborated, "my girlfriend says that everyone in Konoha is watching you and your sister, like some exciting TV show."

"YOUR SISTER IS COLD-HEARTED?" Hayate exclaimed. "Oh man, this is like a love-hate relationship! It's so hip!"

"Doesn't your girlfriend possess any _life _rather than being a _girl_?" Sasuke snapped. _Why the hell do they waste their lives on spreading rumors? _Having a popular step-sibling was such a pain in the ass.

Touya smirked. "You attend Konoha. The people there are _not _normal." Sasuke had to agree. Naruto was there, _and little sister who obviously hates me._

Choosing to ignore the comment about his girlfriend, Seki went on, "I don't want you to get distracted." This time, Sasuke scowled. "It bothers you. Don't deny it. You are bothered."

"No." He'd eat sweets than to admit that, _yes, _it was bothersome. And he was annoyed. Ever since they lived together, every time they were in the same room, the temperature went down, his mother fidgeted, expecting flying saucers and flying objects as thick _I'll-kill-you-when-you-talk-to-me_ aura blossomed around Haruno, and the _silence…_ the goddamned suspicious silence from her. It was better if she was talking about the clouds, the solar system, the universe and everything on it— he'll endure it. But that silence… "I am _not _bothered." Sasuke stood up, "let's resume. Let's try _Closer._" (2)

Tokonatsu shrugged, standing up as well. "No. Let's try _Prayer._" (3)

"Whatever you say."

"YOU AND YOUR SISTER IN ONE SCHOOL?! That's so _unfair! _How the hell do you get all that amazingly delicious forbidden love affair?"

-

-

IX.

On Fridays, Uzumaki and Haruno go to karaoke together after school.

NARUTO-KUN'S song: Love so sweet (79! Try harder! "…Arashi? Arrgghhh I don't like boy bands!")

SAKURA-CHAN'S song: _Houkiboshi _(88! Amazing! "Boy band? No they are _not _boy band!")

NARUTO-KUN'S song: Music is my Hot, Hot Sex (71! YOU FAIL! "It's an American song… and the title is weird!")

SAKURA-CHAN'S song: You're not alone (90! SUPERB! "…I have excellent English, don't you agree?")

After ten more songs with failed scores, Naruto decided to leave the Karaoke room with a disgruntled face. "Those machines sucked! They don't know how to appreciate talent!" Sakura laughed, walking beside him, watching the place around her.

"Let's try… racing!" she pointed towards the rows of arcade games lined up outside the karaoke booths. Naruto looked at where she pointed and a grin spread over his face.

"Dattebayo! I'm good in racing!"

After two hours, they left the gaming center. They stepped out to the evening breeze. Naruto's rollerblades hung behind him, his blonde hair sticking up in every direction as he waited for Sakura to say something. Glancing down at her since he got long, long legs unlike _little _Sakura, he stared at her petite profile, her thick long lashes, her thin lips.

Sakura looked up to him; Naruto blinked.

The corner of her lips tugged upward, a dimple appeared. "Ichiraku. I want to see Ichiraku."

He grinned back.

On Fridays, Uzuamki treats Haruno to ramen.

-

-

X.

Her thin legs swung back and forth as she sat atop her high stool. Unlike hers, Naruto's longer legs were steady and his feet were touching the ground.

"Have you tried talking to her?" he began. Sakura stared right ahead, blatanlt ignoring his question, but Naruto waited. Their orders arrived: miso for Naruto, vegetable for Sakura. "_YOSH!_" The blonde boy picked up his chopsticks— _itadikamasu— _plucked them apart and started to dig in.

"…no." Sakura answered after a while, and even though it was small, very quiet, and there were many rowdy costumers tonight who were talking and eating at the same time, Naruto heard it. He paused halfway and looked at her. Her eyes, hidden by her lowered lashes, watched the steam coming up from the bowl. Naruto sometimes wondered why her eyes looked like that, _distant, hiding, and sad and— _as if not wanting to see anything, as if trying to hide from everything.

"I haven't." This time, Sakura's voice was stronger, her eyes wider and confident.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, looking thoughtful. "It's been a week, Sakura-chan." He told her and began to eat.

She turned to him. "A week?"

"Yep," he answered, his mouth full.

"Seriously?" Naruto raised a brow and glanced at her, his cheeks bulging as he nodded. "Time flew so fast." Sakura went on, chewing delicately.

Naruto swallowed first before speaking, "you mean you haven't talked to _her _and to Sasuke-teme ever since they moved in?" She didn't answer. "That's cold."

Sakura's legs stopped swinging.

"How will you fight in this… Er, _Step Siblings Silent Cold War?_"

Her legs swung back and forth again.

"Voodoo."

Naruto cringed.

-

-

NOTES:

(1) and (3): A.C.I.D  
(2) Inoue Joe


	10. colors, making sense, falling water

0.

Soccer practice on Monday  
Soccer practice on Monday  
_Soccer practice_ on Monday  
**SOCCER PRACTICE ****on Monday**

_I'm so excited! _(to kick Hyuuga, _accidentally_)

AND LIFE'S AMAZING! If and only _if _I have a mother

And… maybe some strawberry cake tomorrow?

Spend the day with Naruto.  
Watch _Bambi and Charlie Brown _and listen and sing _The Best of Pavarotti!_

(yes, yes… I'm _babbling._)

(and I sound stupid and immature)

(why am I _ranting _on my _calendar_?_)_

…

Today, I ate ice cream with Sakura-chan!

We watched _Bambi!_

_(a caricature of Bambi's head)_

And tomorrow's what to do:

ramen  
ramen  
basketball  
annoy Teme  
_**LIVE, LOVE, LIFE!**_

ohhhhh, it's Let's Annoy Sasuke Day tomorrow!

XD XD XD XD

…

Hn.

…

buy new make up  
buy the red dress I've been raving about for _months _  
watch my favorite drama  
read _Romeo and Juliet _for the BILLIONTH TIME  
update my BLONDEonHILLTOP blog  
update my Twitter  
upate my MySpace  
update my Facebook  
BE PRETTIER THAN ANYONE ELSE!  
and wake shikamaru up!

…

_troublesome_ (scratch, scratch)

…

Ano… ano… um… um… ummmmmmmm…

…

BRING AKAMARU TO VET!

_Arf! Arf!_

And eat our favorite pastry…

_Arf! Arf!_

PEDIGREE!

…

…should I _use _Pantene?

Or _Clear?_

…

Youth prevailed! I came, I conquered, I bought the greenest green youthful _greening _green SPANDEX! I sparkled in _green!_

Tomorrow, I will _show my newest new shining shimmering splendid spandex to _EVERYONE! They will… _shine!_

I WILL SHINE!  
TODAY  
TOMORROW  
FOREVER  
IN THE YOUTHFUL QUEST OF YOUTHFUL YOUTH!  
let the power of youth—

--

-

**colors, making sense, falling ****water, breathing**

-

--

I.

"How many songs are we going to do?" asked Hayate.

"Three songs." Seki looked around at his band mates, raising his brows as if challenging them to refute. Sasuke shrugged, not caring. Touya nodded, not caring as well.

Seki sat down comfortably, a little smug but not overbearingly, leafing through music sheets in front of him. "Right, three songs: Hanafubuki, Jeepstar—"

"Ano,_ Jeepstar? _That's a difficult song!" Hayate groused.

Seki ignored his friend, knowing it would not hurt him, picking up the music sheets and separated them. "What do you think?" he arched a brow at Sasuke.

"I'll do it."

Hayate made a feeble attempt to complain but was interrupted. "And… hmm," Seki paused, contemplating. "Maybe, _Desperate Angel."_

"Another difficult song!" Hayate whined.

"Then, we practice." Seki snapped, standing up and picking his guitar. "Do you have any more complaints?" He directed this at Rei who recoiled under the stare. "If none, get your act together! We will start rehearsals today and tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and after that and after _that _after school. _And do not complain!_"

"But—"

"DO NOT COMPLAIN!"

-

-

II.

Sundays were completely dull for most students. Thus when Monday came, one week and three days after Haruno Mikoto and Uchiha Sasuke came to the Big Blue House, students were high with anticipation and curiosity.

Half of Konoha High School gathered around Uchiha, who was in the changing room, changing his footwear.

Sasuke scowled,

"Nonsense. There is no war."

And he carried on, slipping off his black shoes, ignoring the crowd.

The other half crowded around Haruno, who was at the foot of the stairs.

Sakura smiled with sweet sarcasm.

"What stepsibling? What war? Oh… What did I miss?"

He scowled heavily, darkly at the curious students who bravely walked up to him and inquired. "There is _no _war." He repeated and cursed the person who perpetuated the gossip. "Now, scram."

She raised a brow at the students surrounding her. "I don't know what you're talking about." She lied with a sweet smile, which belied her murderous intent of kicking something _hard_.

Sasuke felt a headache coming on. "Excuse me. Can you get the hell out of my way?"

Sakura felt the veins throb on her temples, threatening to explode. "May I pass?" Ino had told her to always maintain poise and keep her temper repressed. Another detention and she's going to be kick out of Soccer Team.

The bell rang.

Students hurried to their respective homerooms.

Uchiha exhaled.

Haruno twitched.

Both continued up to their classroom and accidentally, they met at the second floor landing.

Sasuke's face remained carefully blank. While, Sakura frowned, jaw set.

To spite her, he raised a brow at her, clearly provoking her. But to his surprise, her face transformed into a mask of indifference, instead of rising to his bait and screaming her head off.

_Hn._

Sasuke spun around and began to walk to their classroom. Sakura followed, a considerable distance between them. Their pace was even, not slow, not fast. The distance remained, not increasing, but not decreasing.

Monday went quietly.

-

-

III.

**TO****:** Kenji-kun  
**FROM****:** Mikoto  
**SUBJECT****:** silent treatment

This bothers me, Kenji-kun. Sakura has been awfully quiet. She's _not _quiet, is she? Or she's just quiet toward me and Sasuke-kun? She's not even looking at me.

Or at Sasuke-kun.

Is this _normal_?

**TO****:** Mikoto  
**FROM****:** Kenji-kun  
**SUBJECT****:** Re: silent treatment

It's not normal. It bothers me as well. Sakura-chan will normally scream and talk non-stop and if she has a problem with us, she will not hesitate to say it. But the past week was… quiet. Are you nervous? _I am._ This is silence is suspicious. It's like the calm before the storm.

**TO****:** Kenji-kun  
**FROM****:** Mikoto  
**SUBJECT****:** a hurricane is coming?

What should we do? Maybe we're just overanalyzing her silence.

**TO****:** Mikoto  
**FROM****:** Kenji-kun  
**SUBJECT****:** Yes

Usually, she would belt out a Pavarotti (with a very awkward Italian and gibberish) and I have to tell her to stop because the house felt like it would collapse anytime. She punches the piano with her little fists and I have to stop her because it's antique and it's _very _expensive and I inherited it from my great-great-grandfather (whom she calls Super Dad). She sings very badly, you know. Makes my eardrums shrivel… but I liked her voice.

And I miss it terribly.

-

-

IV.

Tuesday came and the school was greeted with Yamanaka's Golden Voice.

-alright! Culture Festival is next week! Student Council President Sasori requests a meeting with Class Representatives today after class in Student Council Room, 4th floor, which means — you _get your ass up Shikamaru and attend it!-_

Shikamaru blinked. Behind him, Sakura giggled behind her hand.

-anyways, let's wish our Basketball Club a lot of luck this inter-high competition since _Naruto _is there to make a stupid scene, trip and fall with his big feet-

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I AM GREAT AND EVERYBODY KNOWS IT BUT _YOU_!" Naruto yelled up to the speakers.

-and didn't you know… transferee student, Uchiha Sasuke— yes, yes— _him_, the popular step-brother of Haruno-dear _who_, allow me to reiterate, recently cleaned the third year rooms as a detention for _raping and mutilating _the soccer field, is a member of a _band!_ How posh is that?!! A rocker brother!-

"…idiot." Sasuke grunted, looking at Naruto who pretended busy with his notebook.

"…pig." Sakura sneered.

-I TOLD YOU, NO GOSSIPING IN PA SYSTEM YAMANAKA- Principal Tsunade's voice filled the school's PA system.

-oh no, oh noooo, it's not gossiping, it's _spreading vital information…_-

-GET OUT!-

-but I have something else to announce-

-_GET OUT!-_

"…that's enlightening." Iruka-sensei drawled with, as usual, sarcasm which didn't have any slightest effect, whipping out his attendance sheet. "Attendance! Stay in your seat, Akasaka! And _you_, Hajimaru!" After nine names, Yamanaka Ino arrived, smiling, waving like beauty queen. After attendance, there was Japanese with Iruka-sensei

(_super_ easy that made Shikamaru sleep and drool on his desk)

and after that was —_bloody, _Naruto said— Mathematics with Kakashi-sensei who gave them exercise pamphlets to answer. No one's writing anything, except for Sakura and, surprisingly, Shikamaru who was _awake _for it. Sasuke wasn't having troubles, for aside from music, he was well-versed in numbers. But if Sasuke was good in addition and other complex calculation, Naruto was the perfect opposite. In the end, being compassionate despite of her apparent violent tendencies, Sakura let Naruto copy her answers.

After Mathematics, there was morning break, and English with Kurenai-sensei. Today's lesson, however, was difficult. She asked them to compose a letter written in English. There were few of them who managed, many didn't.

(But Kurenai-sensei, I wrote in this letter: "stay beautiful as always, Kurenai…sen— _Miss-u _Kurenai," Hagetaka said passionately which earned him a beautiful scowl

and a minus.)

-

-

V.

At lunch, Naruto joined Sasuke.

"Eh? You chose_ Biology_ Club?"

Sasuke shrugged one shoulder as an answer.

"But why?! You should have chosen a cooler club!" Naruto exclaimed, opening the plastic lid of his lunch, a pork instant ramen. "You should have tried soccer or basketball! You play _acceptable_ basketball so we'll accept you. And cool clubs attract girls!"

Sourly, Sasuke raised a brow. "I don't want to attract girls."

Naruto looked up to make a face. "Jackass. You're _already _popular with girls."

Sasuke gave a quick, rare grin.

It didn't impress Naruto. "Argh! Fine! Feed the turtle, feed the fish, feed the plankton, feed spongebob and starfish and squid and _krabbs _and—"

"Cut frogs."

Naruto gawked, a noodle hanging from his lip. With a loud slurp, the noodle disappeared on his mouth, "yeah, _that _one. Kill yourself with boredom."

Dismissing the blonde's point (if there was a point), Sasuke shrugged and said, "The best thing was, I won't be able to see your stupid face all the time," which earned him a kick in the shin under the table.

"Anyway," Naruto intoned curiously, irritation forgotten, "I thought you're joking when you told me that you _joined _a band. But I remembered that you don't know even know what a _joke _is."

Sasuke wanted to hit the blonde but chose to finish his meal first.

"_You_ are the last person I'd expect to join a band. You're goddamned quiet all the time, except when you're verbally _abusing_ me." Naruto enunciated when the dark-haired boy arched a brow as though disagreeing, "And you don't like the attention."

The idiot had a point, Sasuke agreed. He never liked attention, resented it, as a matter of fact. In his previous school, he was frequently _attacked _by fangirls who always took pictures of him. Some went overboard by stalking him. With his Super Sharp Glare, he managed to keep them at bay, but sometimes, it wasn't enough. He _had _to run for his life (and innocence, as well), to duck out of their touch. He became obsessed with security and refused to give personal information even when asked by teachers, especially home and mobile numbers. He heard from his mother that Itachi suffered the same harassment, though, not in violent extremes (because the man, despite his good looks, _is a psycho _who hanged out with a fish man and an _art is a bang_ man).

"You're a parasitic moron and you deserved to be _abused_." He said flatly, "and I want to kill time because I _can't _kill you. Not yet." The blond opened his mouth but Sasuke continued, "As for the attention, we're underground."

"So… how was _Love Love Disco Hall,_" Naruto lowered his voice at the name, "where the horniest rich brats go to get pissed, get wasted and get laid?" Sasuke looked half-amused at Naruto's worldly words, refusing to answer. The blonde grinned, leaning closer, prodding Sasuke's arm with his chopsticks. "You _do _get pissed, get wasted and get laid, right?"

The dark-haired boy swatted the chopsticks away, "I told you before, didn't I? I'm _not _like you."

Naruto made a face, leaning back. "Hah! I like women, you bastard! Unlike _you_." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched but refused to comment. "Sakura-chan went there once and she was…" He shrugged carelessly, twirling his chopstick. "Hmm, dunno, unaffected. I mean, people are horny _there_—" Sasuke grunted which Naruto ignored, "and drugged _and _sex is like…" The blonde shuddered, a mental image rising up in front of his mind, "Whatever!"

"I'm surprised her brain didn't explode." Said Sasuke dryly.

"She's got strong bones and a strong skull." Naruto emptied his cup. "She's used to it, anyway. Because someday, she'll get to manage that horny place! Now isn't it amazing? My best friend running a horny club!"

Sasuke looked up, curious, not interested. _Yes, merely curious. _Not interested."What do you mean, she'll manage it someday?"

"Didn't you know Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan are cousins? Unbelievable, right?"

He didn't answer.

Naruto threw the empty cup and chopsticks into a trash can behind Sasuke.

"Dattebayo! Love Love Disco Hall is part of _Azalea_ properties, which means, Sakura-chan will someday inherit it and run it! It was her mother's property— Kakashi-sensei was Sakura-chan's mother's nephew, got it? His mom and dad died in a car crash, I guess— not sure! And Sakura-chan's mom adopted Kakashi-sensei and—"

Sasuke frowned, slightly uncomfortable with the sensitivity of the information.

"—and they grew up together. Kakashi-sensei changed her nappies, washed her, fed her, _you know_— the things mother do to their children. Well, aren't you going to ask where her mother was all this time?"

Sakura told him, distractedly, that her mother was—

"…_dead. _

_She died because of me."_

Wearing a blank expression, he intoned, "I'm not interested."

A frown darkened Naruto's face,

"And that's what will make her _hate _you the most."

-

-

VI.

At soccer practice, Shinozaki Yuki, a girl with _very _clear and snowy skin, grinned at Sakura. "So… you have a _hot _brother?"

Sakura snorted but didn't reply. She made cool soccer tricks with the instep of her right foot, watching the bounce of the soccer ball.

"And you're in a war?" Ikusawa Sayo, an honor student, added. The soccer ball rose higher. Seeing this, Tenten wisely stepped back.

"Uchiha's so cool… and silent and sturdy and _sexy…_" Hasunoue Kairi dreamily murmured.

Sakura twitched, however, remained quiet, although the soccer ball bounced higher.

"…and his _skin!_ And his _pretty, pretty _eyes! Ohhh… and he's a _musician!_" Hasunoue continued, her eyes sparkling, clasping her hands together. "A rockstar brother! Gosh… His voice must be like an _angel's_!"

Harukaze frowned, "Shut up, Kairi."

"But… But Harukaze-sempai! Have you seen Uchiha-kun?"

The Captain raised a brow. Everyone had seen him of course, that quiet boy.

"He's prettier _than you!_"

-

-

VII.

**TO****:** Okasan  
**FROM****:** Sasuke  
**SUBJECT****:** (none)

You should be worried.  
The quiet ones are the most dangerous ones.

**TO****:** Sasuke  
**FROM****:** Okasan  
**SUBJECT****:** Re: (none)

You _are _quiet. And you are dangerous.

**TO****:** Okasan  
**FROM****:** Sasuke  
**SUBJECT****:** Re: (none)

I am _always_ quiet.  
But not this girl.  
Be alert.  
She's planning something.

**TO****:** Sasuke  
**FROM****:** Okasan  
**SUBJECT****:** Re: (none)

What are you trying to say? Sakura would not do anything murderous. Anyway, Itachi-kun told me to tell you to write more often. I think he misses you.

**TO****:** Okasan  
**FROM****:** Sasuke  
**SUBJECT****:** Re: (none)

I don't miss him

**TO****:** Sasuke  
**FROM****:** Okasan  
**SUBJECT****:** Re: (none)

That's cruel! WRITE TO HIM

…

…

**TO****:** Sakura  
**FROM****:** Ino  
**SUBJECT****:** silent treatment, forehead alien? NO YOU ARE NOT QUIET SO VERY NOT

I heard from Hinata who was told by Naruto that you've been very, very, very quiet. Wow, you're actually behaving yourself? That's so grown up. Congratulations! But I don't trust this gimmick of yours. You're up to something, aren't you? I know you like I know my purple nail polish. I know you like I know my _Romeo and Juliet_ paperback, I know you like I the way I hate my periodic table of elements, life, universe and solar system and everything that's in it. So, _stop acting!_ You're going to kill Sasuke-kun and his mother, right?

You can tell me the details. And I _believe_ that a chainsaw is a perfect murder weapon!

…

**Sakura: **back off, Ino pig. You told me to adjust, right? I _am _adjusting. Quietly.

…

**RAMENISMYAPHRODISIAC **invites you to join conference

**pinkandfurious **refuses the invitation

…

**You have an instant message from: NARUTO**

**Naruto: **Sakura-chan!

**BUZZ!**

**Naruto: **hey you!

**BUZZ! **  
**BUZZ!**  
_**BUZZ!**_

**Sakura: **what?

…

**TO****:** Lee  
**FROM****:** Ten-ten  
**SUBJECT****:** 32nd Annual Martial Arts Competition

Sorry, Lee, but no thanks. I am not going to participate with you and _him _in the three-man group competition.

**TO****:** Ten-ten  
**FROM****:** Lee  
**SUBJECT****:** A YOUTHFUL YOUTHFULLNESS OF YOUTH LET'S AWAKEN!

But… WHY???????? We are such a youthful youthfulness youth of three! We will prevail! The power of OUR YOUTHFUL DREAM WILL PREVAIL! You and Neji-kun are vital to our success! Go youthfulness youthful youth!

**TO****:** Sakura  
**FROM****:** Ino  
**SUBJECT****:** You bad, bad actress and DO NOT BREAK MY SUNSHINE

You can't fool me! I know you're up to something! Your cuteness and pink hair will not fool Sasuke-kun! Whatever it is you're planning, I advise you to drop it. Now.

…

**Naruto: **have you talk to them?

**Sakura: **oh shut up. I'll tell you when I do!

…

**TO****:** Ino  
**FROM****:** Sakura  
**SUBJECT****:** I'm not planning ANYTHING!!!!

I don't trust my mouth to stay civil right now. So to avoid conflicts, I chose to stay quiet and express my unexpressed emotions by sleeping, reading, dreaming and voodoo.

Happy now?

**TO****:** Sakura  
**FROM****:** Ino  
**SUBJECT****:** HAPPY, GIDDY, OH JOY IS ME!

Wow… that's superb. That's some improvement, forehead girl. But I know _you_. You won't stay quiet for a long time. You'll explode and it's not going to be colorful and glittery. But there's Naruto to absorb the impact. So, hit him with your punchline and due to his crazy devotion to you, he'll laugh for you. I just hope, in the end of this soap opera, you'll be normal and as a normal person you claimed to be, you will stop trying to hog the spotlight, you will stop assuming that the world revolves around you since it clearly isn't _and will never ever be_, you will stop running away, you will stop being selfish, jealous, insecure and crazy, you will stop controlling everything— your father's life, the world, the solar system, the clouds, the freaking _world. _

Stop.

Turn around.

Smile and live happily ever after with your father, stepmother and _hot_ stepbrother.

…

**You have an instant message from: SAKURA**

**Sakura: **why is everyone calling him _hot _brother? WITH _italicization! _

-

-

VIII.

Thursday came.

"So, still alive?" Kakashi said, tall and lanky.

Sasuke ground his molars, scowling up to his Math teacher.

"I hope she goes easy on you."

Sasuke's scowl deepened. As if he'll go down _that _easy. After all… he's well-equipped with M16, bazooka, machine gun, light sabers and… _why am I talking inside my head?_

He went back to class.

"You're quiet." Zabuza commented, eyes critical.

Sakura's nose flared, her delicate face in a heavy scowl.

"I hope you won't _die._" He snorted, turning to bully other player.

Sakura kicked the ball _hard._ She missed Tenten's face by an inch.

Friday went quietly.

-

-

IX.

Wednesday came and went without drama, action and suspense. The _Step Sibling Silent Cold War_ remained an interesting rumor, evident by sporadic appearances of curious students in classroom I-C, hoping to catch a word of progress. But, disappointingly, the two protagonists remained quiet, with no hopes of explosions of emotions, curses or Bankai and Rasengan and Chidori or Superhuman Strength.

Class I-C remained normal.

Similarly, Friday came quietly. Students became bored with the lack of progress (they wanted a big explosion, a duel or a flood of tears where Uchiha will wipe Haruno's tears and they will kiss and make up). However, Uchiha remained an interesting sight to ogle at (and he was so, so, so, _so _cool because he's antisocial, he's quiet, he's handsome and he's a rocker, a musician, or _whatever_ and being a cool, antisocial, quiet, handsome musician is _so _charismatic). They directed their energies in putting up the banners and posters for the Cultural Festival.

In the second floor hallway, Karin of the Newspaper Club stalked the Student Council President Sasori. Patiently, the red-haired Third year stopped and waited for the aspiring reporter to ask her questions.

"So," Karin fluttered her lashes. Suigetsu, the photographer snapped pictures beside her. "This is your last Culture Festival, Mr. President. Any surprise?" After Cultural Festival, there was Inter-high, Christmas, New Year and Graduation.

The President shrugged, "None."

Karin pouted. "_Booooo_-ring."

-click-

-click-

-click-

The final bell rang.

-

-

X.

On Fridays, Shikamaru walks Ino home.

"Bye, Forehead."

"Bye, pig." Sakura turned to Hinata who smiled.

"I have to stay for the Student Council meeting." The shy girl bit her lip anxiously, avoiding Ten-ten's gaze. "Neji-niisan—" Sakura saw Tenten twitched minutely, "will walk me home." With that, Hinata bowed and shuffled back to where she came from.

"What about you, Temari?"

The older girl winked, "I have a date, Sa-chan!"

Sakura arched a brow and automatically turned to Tenten who shook her head. "I have to see Lee— it's not like _that_, Temari!— it's about the Martial Arts competition we annually participate in. But I'm not going to join this year in Team Category. I wanna go alone."

"Alright."

"Where's Naruto? It's your Weekly Ramen Special Getaway Boombastic Night." Tenten asked while Temari's cellphone went off.

"Ah, he's coming." Sakura watched Temari laughed and flirted with her caller. She mouthed a 'see you tomorrow' before leaving the two girls. "Ne, why aren't you going to participate in Team Category?"

Tenten snorted. "Have you forgotten?" Sakura offered a confused look. "I was with Lee and _him._"

Sakura blinked, comprehension dawned on her face. "I see." She smiled knowingly. "Still brooding about what happened in Junior High, eh?"

Tenten considerably paled. "What are you talking about?"

The pink-haired girl waved her hand. "Ah, never mind. Bye."

-

-

XI.

On Fridays, Sasuke goes to band practice.

"Sasuke-kun, go out with me!"

"NO! WITH ME!"

"No! With me, Sasuke-kun! WITH ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"MEEEE!"

As the girls bickered among themselves, quietly, Sasuke left.

By chance, they met at the front of the school.

Sasuke stopped.

Sakura stopped.

Their eyes met.

And a weird silence engulfed them, enveloped them, captured them.

Dark, intense eyes.

Green, wide eyes.

It felt like the world had stopped. As if… the world had stopped _for _them, and those few minutes were created _for_ them_._ Colors blurred, mixed and created new colors. Sounds shut down, the world was still, a strange stillness, a strange calmness like falling water, except that the water never touched the ground, but still falling and flowing

(does it

make sense?)

and not touching the ground. Like a voice that reached out to you but never reaching, not heard no matter how loud it screamed. Then there colors that blurred and not fading _but blurring _and were still there, green colors mixing with pink, but _is_ still green and _is _still pink, and there was blue and there was black, and there was pink and there was green

(does it

make sense?)

and they mixed and separated and broke, so brilliant, in rough brushstrokes, in watercolors, in oils, in pastels, monochromatic, broken and whole, black and white, alive and dead…and they burst and keep bursting, realigning, dissecting and converging again—

This silence.

So sad, so beautiful, so fragile, so transient, like cherry blossoms.

Colors of sadness, colors of beauty, colors of fragility, colors of fleeting moments, colors of cherry blossoms…

He… can feel her breathe.

Green filled his vision, and Sasuke realized he was looking into deep greens of her eyes. The brightest, like twin neon bulbs, that charmed and allured the observer but at the same time, eluded the prying eyes, but _still_ watching, still looking. At you. At everything. Pretending to be strong when weak, pretending to be weak when strong. Wary, imperious— and hurt, alone, _find me, catch me, forgive me, don't leave me—_

"WATCH OUT!"

Green eyes blinked.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, darkened.

At the same time, Sakura turned her face to the direction of the warning. Easily, Sasuke caught the speeding baseball before it hit Sakura's face. The girl staggered back in surprise with a gasp.

"Gomen!" The thrower waved a hand. "Haruno! Uchiha!"

"Hn." Sasuke threw back the ball.

"Whoa! A curve!"

Sasuke looked back to Sakura with a deadpan expression. Sakura swallowed, and then glared, but it lacked the usual animosity. There was a crack in her usual stiff façade. Tiny, but present. Her mouth opened but she shut it instead, and continued glaring.

"Giving me silent treatment, huh?" intoned Sasuke, raising a brow. Sakura responded with a heavier glare and narrower eyes.

Humorlessly, Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever you're up to, I won't let you succeed—" his lashes lowered, he added, "little sister."

Sakura twitched, and Sasuke humored himself by watching her eyebrows moved, a vein pounded on her small temple. Obviously, it was hard for her to control her temper, being used to expressing them without care for other people's feelings. He turned to leave, but paused in his mid-turn, contemplative and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I won't let you hurt my mother."

Sasuke saw how her eyes widened, and for a moment, he thought she's going to cry.

(and the colors became dull

and gray

and muted and… faded…

_fading_)

He… can feel her breathe.

Softly, softly, _softly…_

Strangely, he felt something very heavy settling at the pit of his stomach. Uncomfortably, Sasuke shifted, for once, at lost for words.

"Sakura-chan!"

A welcomed distraction and interruption.

Uchiha glanced over his shoulder and saw Naruto. "Sorry I'm late Saku— _HUH?_ What happened here? Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" The girl looked pale, her eyes dull green.

"No."

Naruto bristled. "WHAT HAPPENED?" and then, he turned to Sasuke who stared back with a bemused expression. "WHAT DID YOU DO SASUKE-TEME?" a frown twisted Sasuke's face.

"I—"

"My stomach," Sakura's thin voice interrupted the boys' banter. Her eyelashes lowered, hiding her eyes. "My stomach… it hurts."

Naruto raised a brow, "do you need—"

"No, no." Her small hand grabbed Naruto's. Sasuke's gaze dropped to their linked hands, and he noted how small her hand was against his Naruto's. "I'll skip ramen tonight. It felt like… somebody punched my stomach."

"You're having stomach cramps?"

"Uh-huh." Sakura nodded, dropping his hand.

"I'll take you home," Naruto volunteered, to which Sakura declined, shaking her head.

"No, don't bother. Go hang out with Kiba or Akamaru. I'm fine."

"But…" Blue eyes searched. "Hey, you." Sasuke raised a brow, meeting Naruto's probing gaze. "You're _her _brother. Take her home."

"No." Sakura snapped, and then shot Sasuke a glare, who shrugged one shoulder. "I have feet. I don't need him."

"I have rehearsals." Sasuke grunted, matching Sakura's coldness. "I don't have time for her."

Naruto sweat dropped. "But…"

"See you tomorrow."

"Hn. Idiot."

With a confused frown, the blonde boy watched his friends go in opposite direction.

-

-

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU XD


	11. iListen

0.

GREETINGS FROM SEYCHELLES  
FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER,  
I don't miss you too

From,  
Itachi

GREETINGS FROM SEYCHELLES  
Okasan,  
I'm feeding myself, stop worrying about me.

From,  
Itachi

**Yo sis,  
I'm your other brother. How's your pink head?**

**From,  
Itachi **

Kenji-san,  
Thank you for the cash

From,  
Itachi

Oi Kakashi,  
stop sending _love letters. _I'm not into men.

From,  
Itachi

Okasan,  
greetings from Amsterdam. I'm still alive.  
I have a roof over my head

From,  
Itachi

Foolish little brother,  
sorry to disappoint you, I'm still alive.

From,  
Itachi

Okasan,  
stop worrying about me. I still eat. French women are generous.

From,  
Itachi

_Okasan,  
no. I haven't found myself yet.  
I'm still looking.__ And I'm in Geneva._

_From,  
Itachi _

…

YOU HAVE 5 MISSED CALLS

YOU HAVE RECEIVED TWO TEXT MESSAGES

Oy, hag. Sai here. I need a model. Someone who looks like you: ugly and weird.

**FROM: (unknown number)  
SENT: 7:37:13PM**

Sakura-chaaaaaaaan why aren't you answering my text messages????

**FROM: Naruto  
SENT: 7:40:31PM**

…

YOU HAVE RECEIVED ONE TEXT MESSAGE

Teme, what really happened?

**FROM: Naruto  
SENT: 7:45:03PM**

…

Itachi-kun,

I hope, wherever your feet bring you, that you are in good health, with a roof above your head, eating a decent meal and dressed appropriately. I don't know where to mail this, I am guessing that you're still in Switzerland. I hope this letter finds you. That's sweet of you to ask about your little sister. Her name is Sakura and she likes soccer, Pavarotti, Chopin, piano, Bambi, cello, Rachmaninoff, Alice, van Gogh and voodoo. Personally, I am not quiet sure what she likes, seeing that she's not talking to me but listening to Kenji-kun talk about her helped me to reach a conclusion that she likes those things I mentioned. She's quiet, like your baby brother but according to Kenji-kun, she's loud and talks a lot. Both Kenji-kun and I are puzzled, at the same time, worried. It's like waiting for a volcano to erupt. Even her father is apprehensive. She's tiny but there's something about her that spoke danger. Sasuke-kun warned me of this but I am sure that she won't do anything hazardous. She's just a little girl… I guess we are overreacting. And oh, you should have seen her _hair._

Pretty pale pink. Like strawberries.

Write more often and I won't stop asking you to come home.

Lots of love,

Your mother

…

_Ring._

_Click._

"SASUKE VOICEMAIL."

"Sasu-chan, where did you go? You didn't attend rehearsal! Seki was mad! Tomorrow, please come or else… SEKI WILL JUMP OFF THE BUILDING!"

_Click._

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO? –_no, Seki, no! calm down- _I'M GOING TO STICK MY FIST DOWN YOUR THROAT— _you can't, Seki, his throat is important! Touya help me stop— NO DON'T JUMP!_"

_Click._

"Sasu-chan, I'm begging you— DON'T SKIP REHEARSALS! Or— _SEKI DON'T JUMP!_"

_Click._

"Sasuke-kun? It's late. Where are you?"

_Click._

"Teme! Answer my text messages!"

_Click._

"Teme! Go online tonight! I want to show you some links to some awesome videos me and Kiba saw!"

_Click._

DELETE ALL VOICEMAILS?

_Yes._

YOU HAVE NO VOICEMAILS.

…

**Ino:** did you like it?

**Sakura:** what did I like?

**Ino:** the _silence_

**Sakura:** Of course, I _don't_

**Ino:** Liar.

**Sakura:** I hate it when you put a _point _at the end of that annoying word

**Ino:** it's to accentuate my _point, _dear

**Sakura:** the _point _is you don't have a point, it's _pointless_

**Ino:** I'm The EXTRAORDINARY Blonde, sakura. I always have a point. Unlike you _pinky_

**Sakura:** say it one more time—

**Ino:** type, girl, type

**Sakura:** _type_ it one more time and I'll stick my hands through the computer monitor and strangle you

**Ino:** fantabulous, so what do you think? The purple dress or the violet dress?

…

YOU HAVE RECEIVED ONE TEXT MESSAGE

nothing

**FROM: Sasuke  
SENT: 7:57:43PM**

…

**You have an instant message from: NARUTO**

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan!

**Naruto: **helloooooo! You're online!

**Naruto: **are you ignoring me?

**Naruto: **why do I get a feeling that I'm being ignored????!!!!!

**Naruto: **I'm not going to stop stalking you!

…

what do you mean nothing? Something happened! I CAN FEEL IT

**FROM: Naruto  
SENT: 8:05:11****PM**

idiot

**FROM: Sasuke  
SENT: 8:07:19****PM**

REPLY IN LONGER MESSAGES TEME

**FROM: Naruto  
SENT: 8:10:21****PM**

Don't be gay and stop bothering me

**FROM: Sasuke  
SENT: 8:11:41****PM**

I am not gay u bastard!!!!!!!!!

**FROM: Naruto  
SENT: 8:12:34****PM**

…

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Click._

"This is Haruno."

"Oka-san."

"Sasuke-kun? Thank goodness you called. Where are you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm going home."

"Hai. Please hurry. I am so worried, Sasuke-kun."

"Gomen."

"Did something happen?"

Silence.

"I got a postcard from Itachi. Did you get yours?"

"Hai. I did. It must be beautiful in Switzerland."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun? Is there something wrong?"

Another distracted silence.

"Nothing."

"But…"

"Ja."

"Okay… Be careful."

_Click._

…

YOU HAVE RECEIVED TWO TEXT MESSAGES

naruto stop calling I am fine I had diarrhea so stop!!! And I'm not lying about the diarrhea

**FROM: Sakura-chan  
SENT: 8:15:48PM**

Don't forget the DVDs naruto! Hahahahaha tom is so fuuuun

**FROM: Kiba  
SENT: 8:24:18PM**

…

I don't want to hurt Mikoto-san.

I will _not _even try.

…

**Ino**: no, tenten I didn't

**Tenten:** HOW THE HELL DID SAKURA FIND OUT?

**Ino:** she's bluffing and stop shouting

**Tenten:** I swear Ino I will pull out your hair one by one…

**Ino:** Introducing tenten… and her brutality! Seriously, I didn't tell anyone. Hmm, well maybe I told shika and that's because I tell shika everything!

**Tenten:** whatever. I don't want you to mention _it _ever again.

**Ino:** what's wrong with it anyway? It's so normal

**Tenten:** no it isn't

**Ino:** fine you diva

…

MY BULLETIN BOARD

**Interhigh soccer competition is neaaaaaaaar! Do your best!**

-Review for finals

**S E P T E M B E R **

BIRTHDAYS!

22- Shikamaru  
23- Ino

buy presents

alarm clockfor lazy-bum (pink and YELLOW pig design)  
this is hard… what to give to Ino tha she didn't have? _Oh! a pig pen!_

NEXT MONTH

**Naruto! **(balloon, balloon) _happy birthday to you, you belong to the zoo with a monkey and a donkey… the gorilla is YOU _

Ichiraku Free Ramen Birthday Coupons

_(and free Love-y Dove-y Karaoke Stubs too!)_

NOTE TO SELF:

1. try to be nicer

2. try to smile

3. try to suppress the urge to SCRUB HIS FACE OFF

4. try and try and try and try

…

MY BULLETIN BOARD

Konoha Cultural Festival Mini-concert.

End of the term test.

…

The room was in semi-darkness. Moonlight from the small gaps of gossamer curtains pierced the shadows. She rolled to her back, eyes wide, green— like celery she hated to eat so much.

"What was that silence?" Sakura wondered aloud, staring up to her ceiling.

…

…

He closed the door of his bedroom behind him with a soft click. The room was bathed in darkness, only tiny slivers of moonlight that filtered from the thin gaps of the thin curtains light the room.

Sasuke leaned back to the wood.

And remembered.

--

-

**iListen**

-

--

I.

Saturdays at Konoha High School composed of note-passing, gossips and bored students:

sorry Sakura-chan I can't go with you, got some adult time with the big boys hehe XD

_but naruto_

next time I promise

_hmph I have Bambi Christmas Special!_

hey maybe you can watch it with ur big brother

_no! bambi is for us naruto!_

aww im so touch sakura-chaaaaaan kiss kiss hug hug but tonight me and the big boys are having adult time sorry, no girls are allowed

_you're going to watch porn, aren't you?_

nooooo

_hmph your eyes will rot I swear_

noooo we're just going to—

"So,"

Kurenai-sensei raised a brow, looking down to Naruto with narrowed eyes. In between her long index and middle finger was a sheet of paper. "You're going to have some…" She checked the contents, "_adult time._"

The class craned their heads around to look at the back. Naruto felt his ears go red. "It's n-not…" He stammered.

"Detention." Kurenai-sensei announced.

Naruto stiffened. "What! But I'm going to have some Adult Time, sensei!"

Sakura snickered.

"You too, Haruno."

Green eyes looked up, "but sensei…"

"You are not going to _dazzle, dazzle _me, Haruno!"

"But I'm going to—"

"Yes, yes." Kurenai gave Haruno a look that silenced her. "Some Bambi Time." Sakura sunk into her chair, her forehead as red as Naruto's face. "Detention for note passing! All of you, _attention!_" the exquisite teacher crumpled the paper while she brandished her mini-sword— the teaching rod.

"I hate you, Naruto."

The blonde leaned back to his chair with a groan. "I hate you, too, Sakura-chan."

-

-

II.

Saturday, after class and Biology Club activities, five days before the Cultural Festival, Forever Love met.

Seki was breathing hard.

Sasuke looked nonchalant.

After a few heartbeats, Seki's shoulders relaxed. "Let's start."

Rei was able to breathe again. Touya kept twirling his drumsticks.

"One, two, three _yeah!_"

-

-

III.

_I wanna feel what is inside of you  
I want you so bad_

_Forget what you've seen  
and forget what you know right away_

_I wanna feel what is inside of you  
I want you so bad—  
_

Sasuke stopped singing, abruptly. His guitar followed then Seki's, Hayate's and Touya's drums. A silence, so _loud_, hung around the males.

Seki looked up, murderous. Uchiha kept his face blank, although, in closer inspection, we see a bead of sweat rolling down his right jaw.

"What's wrong, Sasu-chan?" asked Hayate. Uchiha's face twitched.

"This… is…" He cleared his throat, ignoring Seki's pointed glare that in every second turned deadlier. "…I don't like this song."

"Who cares?" growled Seki.

Touya gave Sasuke an "I feel sorry for you, shithead" look. The youngest boy only stared glumly.

"_Sing it_."

Sasuke only sighed, and obeyed.

-

-

IV.

**GET READY FOR SOME ROCK AND ROLL! LET'S CELEBRATE OUR SCHOOL SPIRIT WITH BANDS AND PRETTY BOYS!**

A mini-concert sponsored by the Broadcast Club! Join in the fun! You know where to find us!

-

-

V.

"Hmm…"

Sasuke waited for the verdict with blank expression, letting his guitar hung from his body, his hands inside his pockets. The black strap lay diagonal across his chest.

Another minute passed.

A redhead nodded.

"… Just put more emotions, add a wink and a small smile… girls will cum."

"REI!"

Seki and Touya—the latter became increasingly talkative in the past few days— snapped together. Touya emphasized his disgust with a whack on the back of Rei's head with his drumstick. In front of them, Uchiha scowled at the comment, but chose to stay quiet, even though inside, he was seething.

"But it's true!" argued Rei, rubbing the back of his head where Touya hit him.

"Shut up." Seki snapped. Rei pouted, grabbing his green apple Kool-Aid.

"Let's practice _Jeepstar_._" _Seki ordered, and after the song ("I told you! _I TOLD YOU_, it's a difficult song!" Rei whined, hugging his instrument in despair, to which Seki replied with a "wimp') Rei fell asleep on the couch, hugging his guitar, snoring in moderate volume, while, the other three members gathered in the table, playing Poker.

"You know his sister?" asked Seki curiously, frowning at his set of cards.

"Not personally," replied Touya. "But I've seen her, of course." The sophomore glanced sideward, "why did you ask?" he asked, to which Seki replied with a shrug.

"Curiosity, I've heard about her from my girlfriend who attends your school."

Touya looked down to his cards.

"Straight flush." Seki showed his pack.

"Full House." Touya said.

Silently, Sasuke lowered his cards.

"ROYAL FLUSH!?" The two exclaimed in unison, gawking. Uchiha smirked smugly. Sourly, Touya asked for another round.

"How does she look like?" Seki questioned, curious, not interested, for his girlfriend, despite her gentleness was an Amazon.

Touya chose a simple word— trite, but the closest truth. "Cute." He flashed a quick grin at Sasuke who looked placid. "Short. But hot-tempered. She's kind of popular."

"Ah, yes. My girlfriend told me." Seki winked at Sasuke who scowled. "You have a very interesting high school life. A popular little sister…" His grin widened.

Sasuke snorted, scowled deeper, deliberately dismissing the innuendo. "That's because she's got a stupid hair on top of her head."

Seki looked bemused and glanced at Touya for clarification, who replied, "She has pink hair."

"_Pink?_" Seki looked at Uchiha who looked at his cards. "Like… Cherry blossoms?"

Uchiha didn't reply, his face a perfect mask of neutrality. Itachi, their former vocalist (but a poor guitarist, unlike little brother here), was a poker face, too. But there was something about Sasuke that made him _the _better poker-faced man. Seki could not put a finger on it, but Sasuke was a _little _breakable. There was something soft about the boy. Not girly softy. But _soft. _Like he was glass. A shard of fragile, pretty glass. An icicle. Pretty, but cold. Pretty, but distant. Pretty, but something _you_ would not want to touch.

To feel.

Maybe that was why Sasuke was a better lyricist.

He was _soft._

But… not.

_Did it make sense?_

It didn't.

"Exactly." Shichikawa replied and exposed his cards. "Straight flush."

Seki made a face. "Two of a kind."

Sasuke put down his.

"ROYAL FLUSH?!"

"Again!?"

Sasuke shrugged, leaning back to his chair and closed his eyes.

"What the hell!? You're cheating, aren't you?" Seki was yelling, disturbing Rei's slumber, waking up, crying about _elephants flying to the moon_. Sasuke ignored the accusations and stared up to the bare ceiling.

Those eyes.

He clenched his eyes shut and tried to forget.

Those green, green eyes.

-

-

VI.

Monday came and passed.

As well as Tuesday and Wednesday.

Festival preparations were one hundred percent complete. Anticipation ran across the campus. The _Step Sibling Silent Cold War _was old news; however, some students still visited their classroom and waited with curiosity and anticipation. Because, truthfully, they wanted to see some action. A Haruno Spin Kick or a Flying Kick will satisfy many students— after all, Haruno possessed pretty legs and maybe, prettier underwear.

Thursday arrived and at the afternoon, two pairs of feet stomped and walked. Students lining up and crowding the hallway paused and stared, some whispered, many girls blushed, and others looked on curiously.

"Whoa… Nice legs."

"Ah… Uchiha-kun… he's handsome but he looks scary…"

"She's a short frightening alien monster— no normal _human _can kick—"

"…they're related? How come? Uchiha got no _wide _forehead, right?"

"…and he's handsome…"

"Jeez, can't you see other things aside from his face?"

"I wonder when the war will start… I'm excited to see some love action— OWW!"

"…knowing her temper, Haruno will _top _him—"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WHISPERING ABOUT?"

Standing in the center of the hallway, with metaphorical fire behind her, a girl was snarling. A dark-haired boy stood an arm's length away from her with a blank expression.

The whispers stopped.

Two pair of feet continued to propel forward. Thirty steps after, they stopped in front of a wooden door with golden knob and plaque. The door opened quietly and the good-natured secretary, Shizune-san, appeared. Her smile was friendly, at the same time, professional. The door opened wider as she stepped aside to let the two visitors passed.

The Principal Office was sparse with massive window behind the wooden desk. The afternoon sun blazed and casted rays, making an ominous shadow behind the high-backed chair. Behind the desk sat a woman in her throne. The _Big Breasts Woman Who Sat In Her Wooden Throne_, that was she was called.

She was attractive with long blonde hair and stunning assets. Sasuke, in all honesty, had expected a thin, bitter old woman with flat chest and bony face.

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura said in an even tone, looking like she got a worst case of constipation. She knew this woman for a long time, and she knew how _violent _this woman can be. Naruto hated her with passion because he believed that Principal Tsunade underwent "evil witchcraft and wizardry and sold her soul to the devil to make herself look young".

The blonde woman scowled. "Don't give me that look, Haruno." She snapped. "Fix your face!" Sakura blinked and stiffened, suppressing her temper while _fixing _her face. However, it was difficult to fake a smile, when she was standing in front of a woman who made her scrub, mop, clean and sweep the _whole _third floor rooms.

Tsunade leaned back to her throne. Brown eyes regarded her visitors with sharpness. "So," the Principal started. "Uchiha. Haruno."

The two students didn't move.

"BOW!" The woman snapped.

They hurried to follow.

"This… war, this _Step Sibling Silent Cold War_ had caught my interest."

_Obviously. _Sasuke wanted to snort but chose not to.

The woman crossed her arms under breasts, making them fuller and almost popping out of the deep V of her top. Sasuke averted his gaze, his brows furrowing deeper. "Usually, I don't care about students' personal affairs and relations, however," she made a wave of her hand, "this case— _your _case visibly caused a massive gossip chain inside the campus. Even my teachers are over-involved with this drama."

"It is not my fault. It was Karin who wrote stupid articles—"

"Silence!"

Sakura snapped her mouth shut.

"Shizune!"

Shizune flew back inside the room. "Hai?"

"Sake!"

The woman's eyes rounded. "But…"

Tsunade snorted, and slammed her elbow on the table. "I am thirsty. I need a drink."

"Right away, Tsunade-sama!"

"…where was I? Oh yes. This war, this drama, _whatever _you call it, this must come to an end."

"Principal,"

Sakura raised a brow. She didn't expect Uchiha to state an opinion.

"There is no war. It is just a rumor that got out of hand. There is no need for exaggerated reaction."

"SILENCE!"

The teens stiffened. Shizune returned with a bottle of sake. "Tsunade-sama, your sake!"

The blonde immediately brightened up. "Ah! My baby!" Sakura made a disgruntled face, _sake? At lunch? _How ironic. A doctor who self-destructs her liver.

The cup was slammed back to the table. "I don't want excuses! I want this nonsense war_ gone!_ This is child's play and it's immature. You should be kinder to your parents. Their names and the circumstances of your parents' relationship are publicized." Tsunade looked at Sakura, "your father is an extremely private person. He will not enjoy this attention."

Sakura ground her molars, green eyes not so-green anymore.

"Haruno, are you listening to me?"

"I am."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. Sasuke glanced at his stepsister from the corner of his eye suspiciously. The temperature was gong down every second.

_This is strange. _Tsunade thought. _She's quiet and responded quickly._

Beside Sakura, Sasuke scoffed and looked away.

"I don't want to hear _you_ smashing Karin's face into smithereens, Sakura. Trust me, I will really suspend you. The Soccer team will suffer due to your suspension. Imagine how Zabuza will _kill_ someone if you got suspended." Tsunade moved her gaze from Haruno to Uchiha. _Hmm, _silent and stoic. Just like his father. Knowing the boy, Uchiha Sasuke would not do anything harsh, unlike Haruno who had temper problems.

"I'm telling you now. This must come to an end. Konoha doesn't need this type of publicity."

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura stayed quiet.

"Sakura."

"I understand." The girl replied.

"You may go."

-

-

VII.

They left the office. In the hallway, in front of the office door, they stood.

"Oi."

Sakura ignored him.

Sasuke continued, however.

"Don't do anything stupid."

The green–eyed girl threw him a scathing look. "You think I'm _stupid _I'll listen to you?"

Wow. She _talked. _To him.

Her tone was malicious. Her voice, however, was pleasant. How strange.

He shrugged, face neutral. "Suit yourself. Be stupid like your hair color." He watched her cheeks colored, her jaw moved. As he watched her walked away, he could not help but forebode a formidable, morbid outcome.

-

-

VIII.

She arrived at the second floor where second year classrooms were located. It was break, and students were loitering. Some stopped chatting as she passed. She ignored them, legs swinging forward.

Those who had heard of her leg strength, intelligence and volatile temper wisely stepped back, but kept staring. They knew— _everyone _who had read the school newspaper— the sad, sad story of _Step Sibling Silent Cold War _and Uchiha-Haruno McTidings of Joy Soap Opera Series by heart. Thanks to newspaper club writer Karin— that redhead with weird haircut.

Finding what she was looking for, she stopped in front of a doorway. The students parted quickly. A redhead with glasses was leaning against the doorframe.

Karin smirked smugly. "Do you like my story?"

Sakura swelled. "You dared disrespect my father's name."

Karin examined her nails. "It wasn't slander. It was the truth."

"My father is not a dirty old _man._"

"Oh." The redhead clucked her tongue. "I forgot he's also rich."

The students flinched back as something— no. It was Sakura's _fist _which flew up. Karin staggered back, shrieking.

A strong, pale hand grabbed Sakura's wrist and swung it down easily.

Both girls looked up.

Karin blushed. "Sasuke-kun!" She shrieked, clasping her hands together. She almost sparkled in glee. "My Knight in Shining Armor!"

The boy didn't even spare her a glance.

"You." Sasuke frowned deeply. "She's not worth it."

Karin's jaw dropped.

Sakura, meanwhile, tried to free her wrist from Sasuke's grip, but the boy refused to let go.

"Don't waste your time." He was responded with a glare so acidic that he thought if this girl, his little sister, can throw up poison, she will _not _hesitate to scald him.

BY this time, more and more students had appeared to watch them. Among the crowd were Ten-ten and Temari.

"Sa-chan… and Hot Brother?"

Ten-ten stayed quiet.

Sasuke tugged Sakura closer, ignoring the crowd, ignoring Karin. Sakura glared harder, meeting Sasuke's stare.

"You don't want another detention, do you?"

Green eyes blinked. Grinding her teeth, Sakura snatched her wrist free from his grip, gave him another scathing look, and walked away without a backward glance. The 'curious' students parted as she passed.

"Wow…" Temari whistled. "She actually _listened _to him, didn't she?" Ten-ten nodded. "It must be hard for her. You know how prideful she is. She doesn't listen to anyone."

"She does. To Ino. After several hits on her head. But the _only _person she listens to without verbal and physical bloodshed is Naruto."

Temari rolled her eyes, "yeah, she does. I dunno why though. Who would listen to an idiot?"

"His co-idiot, of course."

-

-

IX.

"Thank you, thank you for saving—"

"I didn't save you." Sasuke interrupted coldly.

Karin gawked.

This time, he was looking at her. "You deserved to be hit for calling my mother as gold-digger."

Karin flushed. "No! I didn't! I was—"

"Don't include our parents' names in your crap." Sasuke glared ominously, and turned away, leaving.

It was silent after that.

Then, there were murmurs and stares.

A vein pounded. And another, and another.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT??!!"

-

-

X.

By chance, they met at the school entrance.

Again.

She glared.

And he glared back.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!"

She was the first one who broke their glaring contest. "Oy, Naruto. Let's go."

The blonde scratched the back of his head. "Um…"

Sakura raised a brow. "What?"

Naruto grinned bashfully. "I… I…"

The pink-haired girl crossed her arms over her chest. "What is it? I don't have soccer practice today. We can go and visit Uncle Ramen today. I'm very hungry!" Naruto fidgeted. The frown on Sakura's face deepened.

"What is it, _Naruto?_"

Naruto can almost feel the italic. He gulped. "I… I have to meet someone." He chuckled nervously afterward. Sakura's eyebrow shot up so high it almost reached her hairline. Sasuke merely looked at his friend.

"Hey! What's with _that _eyebrow?! Quickly! Lower it or else the wind will blow and your eyebrow will get stuck!" Naruto put his hand on Sakura's face. "Sakura-chaaaan! Lower your eyebrow!! Now!" The girl struggled and shoved the blonde off.

"What_?_! Is it a date, Naruto?!"

Naruto blinked at her. "What date?"

A vein pounded above Sakura's brow. "Who is it?"

"She's—"

"SHE?!" shouted Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke winced at the volume.

"Sa… Sakura-chan…?"

"You're going out in a _date?!_" Sakura made it sound like it was a curse.

Naruto instantly went red. He stammered, "n-no… it's not like—"

"_But why?_" Sakura shrieked.

"W-why… what?"

"_Why would she ask you_?!"

"I don't know…" Naruto grinned, oblivious to Sakura's mounting irritation. "Maybe she likes ramen, too."

Sasuke, who was watching the scene, wanted to applaud the blonde's obliviousness. Discreetly, he examined his little sister's expression. She was _irritated._ Even… jealous. Why? Sasuke didn't know. His gaze went back to Naruto. As dense as ever. Why he can't sense the murderous intent of the girl was _beyond _Sasuke. But why would his little sister get jealous?

"Sakura-chan, are you…"

"_No._"

"But you look…"

"I'm going home." Sakura whirled around and started walking off.

"…oh. Aren't you going to ask who I'm going with?" asked Naruto. "Hey!"

"Do I look like _I care?"_

"Well, she's—"

"PISS OFF." The glare made Naruto flinch. The green-eyed girl snorted _loudly_ and kicked an empty can of cola. The poor thing soared high in the sky.

"Oh maaaaan, she's really hungry!"

Sasuke looked at him. "You really are stupid."

"WHAT?"

"Hn."

-

-

XI.

_Oh crap. Hinata-chan will get depressed if she hears this._

_-_

_-_

THANK YOU VERY MUCH XD

kiss, kiss.


End file.
